Renacer
by Blueangel242
Summary: Jack Spicer ha dejado el mundo de los monjes para encontrarse ahora en un mundo lleno de ¡Ninjas! Allí se netrenará para los proximos acontecimientos que ni el ni nadie podría preveer. Jase , Xover con Naruto. Mejor de como suena. ULTIMO CAPI, UP!
1. Capítulo 1

Renacer

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de la WB y de quien lo haya creado en un primer momento. Naruto ya casi es mío, pero todavía no, y cuando lo sea Sasuke será el Uke, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!**

_El encuentro de dos mundos:_

-¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO! ¡Por tu culpa perdimos el último Sheng Gon Wu!- Wuya estaba aterrorizante, y mas para el pequeño albino a quien estaba gritando

-Pe-pero Wuya, yo ni siquiera estuve allí

-¡ESO ES LO DE MENOS! Tus estúpidos Jackbots no sirvieron para nada, mucho menos tu supuesto escudo. ¡Mira lo que me hizo!-Decía la bruja alzándose el vestido, dejando ver unas horribles quemaduras en las piernas

-Pero Wuya...

-PE-RO-NA-DA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- Y uniendo la acción a la palabra, Wuya alzó en vilo a Jack y lo tiró por una ventana hacia las faldas de la montaña

El joven genio del mal apenas tuvo tiempo de activar su helipack cuando quedaban sólo metros para el suelo, pero aún así no se libró de los arañazos que le hicieron los árboles mientras caía. Enfiló luego hacia su casa, a sabiendas que le iba a llevar un larguísimo trecho sólo con su helipack

Siempre terminaba así. Jack tiró su robot descuidadamente en la sala de su casa, de todas formas nadie lo iba a notar. El joven genio de 12 años hacía mucho que dejó de tratar de conquistar al mundo, ahora sólo vivía por y para Chase Young, aunque el lord dragón ni cuenta se diera de esto.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, hacía tiempo que había pisado su habitación, exactamente desde que había entrado en esto de los ShengWonWu. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que lo había dejado, aunque un poco más polvoriento. Aunque pareciese raro, su cuarto estaba muy bien ordenado y tenía pocas cosas: Apenas una sencilla cama., un par de mesitas de noche, un closet y un mueble más grande en la pared opuesta, donde guardaba desde libros hasta peluches. Podía ser la encarnación del caos y el desorden en otras partes de su personalidad, pero en su espacio personal era extremadamente prolijo.

Se tiró en su cama y viró su vista hacia su mesita de noche, donde estaba la única foto de él con sus padres: El día de su octavo cumpleaños, cuando habían ido porque estuvo a punto de incendiar la casa. Rió al recordar sus caras cuando los llamó pidiendo ayuda.

Tomo aquel portarretrato y sacó el recorte de periódico que tenía allí. Dio una última mirada a las caras de sus padres, ¿cómo serían ahora? Hacía cuatro años que no los veía.

-¿Uh?-Un recorte de papel había caído de la parte trasera. Jack lo recogió, curioso de lo que había allí.

"_...En conclusión, los agujeros negros son espacios donde el tiempo y el universo se unen. Por esa misma razón son tan peligrosos para las naves, ya que una vez que se adentre allí, las personas tal vez no regresen jamás. La teoría dice que a menos que se encontrara una manera de decidir concientemente el lugar a donde se quiere llegar, y con las circunstancias adecuadas, podría viajarse en el tiempo, a otros mundos y a universos paralelos. Esto..."_

La página se cortaba allí. Ese recorte dejó al pelirrojo pensativo. Si lo que decía esa cosa era cierto, entonces podría hacer su propia versión de las arenas del tiempo. A su cabeza vino la imagen Chase Young felicitándole por tan magnífico trabajo, sonriéndole con alegría genuina.

No lo pensó más, y bajó presuroso a su laboratorio. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Jack se hechó para atrás, admirando su obra. Si bien era cierto que era algo grande, estaba diseñado para transportar a varias personas-o cosas, o ambos- a varios destinos, y además había hecho una versión portátil en su muñeca, siguiendo los mismos parámetros, de manera que si uno funcionaba, el otro también lo haría, sólo que este únicamente podría transportar a la persona, y con mucha suerte, un pequeño equipaje.

Como el que tenía él a su lado.

Se había decidido hacía un par de días. Ya que nadie lo quería cerca, dudaba siquiera que notasen que se hubiera ido. Y pensó que tal vez, en otras dimensiones pudiera ser feliz. Ya había hecho todas las pruebas con objetos inanimados primero, y con conejillos de indias después. Todos habían llegado bien, con su ADN intacto y le parecía que hasta más saludables que antes.

Suspiró hondo, dándose valor. Puso las coordenadas previas en la máquina, seguro de que aparecería en la tierra, aunque en una realidad alterna. Las coordenadas eran:

LAT: +15º-36'-50"

LONG: +156º-40'-00"

TIEMPO: 1600

Con calma entró en la máquina, con las pocas cosas que había decidido llevarse, unas cuantas mudas de ropa y sus herramientas, sólo por si acaso. En un principio no sintió nada, luego sintió como un empujón y al segundo siguiente estaba viajando a una muy alta velocidad, girando sobre su propio eje, viendo lo que parecían ser realidades alternas: Dinosaurios caminando por los rascacielos de Manhattan, cinco jóvenes peleando contra un monstruo enorme rojo de cuatro ojos, una chica con lo que parecían un báculo y cartas mágicas, y le pareció ver de pasada la realidad donde Chase seguía siendo bueno y peleaba con los cuatro monjes contra Wuya y Hannibal Bean. Al final, sintió que aterrizaba contra algo duro, y todo se volvió negro

* * *

El joven genio maligno se preguntó dónde estaba. Podía oír las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero no podía entender que decían. Le parecían que hablaban en un idioma levemente familiar.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba en una cama de hospital. Cerca de allí estaban dos chicas, una de pelo rosa chicle con los ojos verdes y otra de pelo azul añil y ojos ¿Plateados? Definitivamente estaba en una realidad MUY alterna.

-Nee...Omae daishoboku, shonen-Kun?

- Daishoboku.

Ahora recordó, ¡Estaban hablando en japonés! ¿Dónde habría ido a parar? Gracias a Dios por ser un genio políglota.

(NOTA: A partir de este momento, van a estar hablando japonés todo el tiempo, pero por comodidad de todos voy a escribirlo en español)

-¿De dónde eres? No te habíamos visto por aquí antes

-Si le dijera, no me creería señorita

-Hum. Bueno, yo me llamo Sakura, soy tu doctora, y ella de allí es Hinata, fue quien te encontró tirado en el bosque de las afueras. ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo...-Jack decidió no darles su verdadero nombre, además no sabía que querían hacerle, y dudaba que Jack Spicer fuera un nombre muy normal por aquellos lugares- Me llamo Jyoumiaku Shiiro.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Murieron-Jack puso una cara de tristeza que le valdría un Oscar-Nos atacaron unos bandidos cuando viajábamos, uno de ellos llevaba explosivos, así que yo salí disparado por los aires, mientras que mi familia entera murió

-Lo lamento...Si quieres, y ya que no tienes familia, quédate aquí. En unas horas vendrá la Hokague y te hará miembro oficial de Konoha.

-¿Konoha?

-Es la aldea ninja en la que estás ahora.

-Oh...-Jack había oído algo de los ninjas, asesinos despiadados del Japón feudal, las fuerzas élite, capaz de controlar los elementos a su voluntad, que habían sido entrenados por demonios y espíritus sobrenaturales, y tan inteligentes y mortíferos que diez de ellos podían vencer a un ejército de mil hombres.

-...Y como encima estás en edad, puedes ir a la academia ninja para volverte un Genin.

-¡Yo!¡Un ninja! Perdóneme señorita, pero-Jack entonces extendió los brazos, dejando ver su delgado torso y sus flácidos antebrazos-¿Usted realmente cree que podría volverme un ninja en éstas condiciones físicas?

-Por supuesto, todo el mundo puede si tiene la voluntad.

-Pero...Pero...

-Sakura, Ya llegué para ver al chico

Una señora que no aparentaba más de treinta años estaba parada en la puerta. Tenía el pelo largo, amarillo pálido y agarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color avellana. Tenía buen cuerpo, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus enormes pechos, que la verdad, resultaban excesivos en alguien de su contextura.

-¿Así que tu eres el nuevo, hu?

-Sí señora, me llamo Jyoumiaku Shiiro, es un placer conocerle-Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Tsunade y soy la Hokage de esta aldea. Sakura, Hinata, déjenos solos para poder hablar con tranquilidad.-Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-Muy bien Jyoumiaku, dime tu verdadero nombre y de donde vienes en realidad, porque dudo que seas de esta dimensión siquiera.

-Bue-bueno-El pelirrojo ahora sí estaba bien descolocado ¿Cómo supo esa doña que había mentido y que no era de esa dimensión?- Mi nombre real es Jacobo Eresabio Spicer, pero todos me dicen Jack. Vengo de otra dimensión como usted ya sabe, y vine aquí huyendo de mi pasado.

-Cuéntame-Dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama, intrigada con las últimas palabras del jovencito

Durante aproximadamente una hora, Jack procedió a contarle toda su vida, sin mentir, por una parte porque esa señora le inspiraba confianza, pero principalmente porque la primera vez que había intentado mentirle; la doña lo había traspasado con la mirada y le había dicho "dime toda la verdad", con un tono de ultratumba que hizo que Jack se sintiera más atemorizado que cuando Chase lo había arrojado a las fauces de un dinosaurio.

-Resumiendo entonces, tus padres te tienen abandonado, y como consecuencia, te mandaban regalos a diestro y siniestro, entre los cuales había una antigua caja con el espíritu de una bruja adentro que tú liberaste por accidente, con lo cual te viste envuelto en el lado oscuro de tu mundo tratando de obtener los Shang Pang Chu. Pero que no eras precisamente útil y por ello te echaron.

-Es un resumen bastante acertado, señora Tsunade-Dijo Jack, quien le había tomado confianza

-¡NO LOS PERDONARÉ!- El grito que pegó Tsunade no fue normal, asustando un poco a Jack, quien se arrebujó en las sábanas del hospital- ¡Naturalmente que no podías serles útil en esas condiciones! Me disculpas la sinceridad, pero la verdad tu chackra es muy débil. Sin embargo, puedo ver en ti un enorme potencial que podría ser de gran ayuda si se dedicasen a entrenarlo. Yo, Tsunade, quinta Hokague de la aldea de Konoha, te ofrezco Jack Spicer, la oportunidad de quedarte aquí a entrenar y vivir durante todo el tiempo que desees, bajo mi protección y contando con la supervisión del mejor ninja de toda la aldea. Me sentiré muy alagada que lo hicieses.

-Y lo aceptaré de buen agrado Tsunade-sama. Será para mí todo un placer formar parte de esta honorable aldea -Jack ahora estaba hablando muy enserio, ya que Tsunade era la primera y única persona que, una vez conocida sus debilidades, lo aceptaba como era sin esperar nada a cambio, y de hecho ofreciéndole lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Muy bien. Y ahora, Jyoumiaku Shiiro, ten la amabilidad de acompañarme a la torre para poder hacer el papeleo necesario para adoptarte como parte de la aldea.

-¡TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN!-Un escandaloso rubio entró en la habitación a toda pastilla. Tenía los ojos azules, la piel apenas tostada, con unas graciosas marcas en las mejillas. Vestía una chamarra naranja y negra, con unos pantalones naranja. Calzaba unas sandalias negras, que se complementaba con la negra bandana con el símbolo de una hoja. El bien formado cuerpo resaltaba bajo toda esa masa de ropa, dándole un aíre de "mira pero no toques"

A Jack le pareció la criatura más bella del mundo

-Ah, que oportuno-Dijo Tsunade, volteándose para ver al pelirrojo- Este será tu entrenador fuera de las horas de academia. Jyoumiaku, quiero presentarte a Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, y el mejor ninja de la aldea a sus dieciséis años.

* * *

Laliho!! Aki blueangel reportándose con otro fic. Esta vez es un crossover de Duelo Xiaolin con Naruto. Ambas son de series de animación muy buenas, y recién me he iniciado en el Yaoi de series americanas (Gracias a Nakokun por sus historias "Out for an airing", de Duelo Xiaolin, Yaoi: Chase/Jack, y "Akki", de Danny Fantom, Yaoi: Danny/OCC)

He estado revisando la serie Duelo Xiaolin y me da mucha rabia ver como tratan a Jack, considerando que es el mas joven del lado Haylin (Chase tiene varios milenios de años, y minina que es la otra más joven tiene como veinte, mientras el pobre chavito si llega a quince es demasiado), los papás nunca aparecen y lo tienen super abandonado y medio hace algo bien y viene los monjes y se lo echan todo por tierra. Oye pana, no no y no, no me conformo. Por eso le voy a dar una oportunidad al dejarlo con uno de mis animes favoritos, Naruto, una excelente serie que trata de ninjas y por ende, tiene toneladas de acción y buenos movimientos.

Naruto, por otra parte, es un cabeza hueca que no tiene padres, es odiado por la aldea y más de una vez han tratado de matarlo. Para acabarla, tiene a un zorro demonio (Kyuubi para los que sólo ven Duelo Xiaolin) dentro de sí, por lo que todos le temen. Sin embargo y a diferencia de Jack, él si tuvo personas que lo apoyaron a pesar de sus defectos. Por ello, me parece el más indicado para entrenar al joven. Aparte de todo esto, y esto sólo es opinión personal, las series japonesas tienen mil y un veces mejores movimientos de artes marciales y técnicas especiales que las americanas, así que como Jack entrenará con ellos, el resultado será espectacular, se los aseguro.

Para acabarla, este será un fic yaoi, es decir M/M, centrado en Chack, aunque va a haber un montón de competencia. Aparte, a Chase no se le hará fácil seducir al pelirrojo.

Gracias a todos por leer estos desvaríos míos, pero era necesario explicar, si algo no queda claro, avísenme por medio de un review. Por cierto, en caso de que la página no me deje poner este fic en ambas secciones, será un capítulo en la sección de Duelo Xiaolin y el siguiente en la de Naruto, empezando por la de Duelo Xiaolin. Domo arigatou a todos y que las musas los acompañen.

A por cierto, en mi blog voy a poner una pequeña revisión de ambas series, si quieren pasense por allí y se les explicará todo, incluyendo unas cuantas imágenes.

--Traducción--

Nee...Omae daishoboku, shonen-Kun? Oye…Tú estás bien, pequeñochico?

Daishoboku Estoy bien

(No se si lo habrán notado, pero mi japonés es pésimo, así que si encuentran algún error plis mándenme un review o de perdida un traductor de español/japonés en caracteres occidentales preferiblemente, aunque también sirve en hiragana)

MATA NEE!! Y para los de DX HASTA LUEGO!!


	2. Primeros meses en konoha, comienza el ca

Renacer

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no son míos, son de la WB y de quien los haya creado en un primer momento. Naruto ya casi es mío. (no es cierto, pero déjenme soñar)**

_Primeros meses en Konoha, comienza el camino ninja_

Pocas semanas después de su llegada, Jack Spicer, ahora conocido como Jyoumiaku Shiiro, estaba entrenando en la academia ninja. Aunque al principio había sido un poco huraño debido a que era el mayor de la clase (la mayoría de los otros estudiantes tenían ocho o nueve años), había hecho muy buenas migas con casi todos, incluyendo a varios de cursos superiores. Además debido a que era un genio, ya estaba recibiendo clases teóricas en los cursos avanzados, aunque su desempeño en las áreas de chackra eran medias y las de taijutsu francamente bajas, en lo referente al genjutsu y ninjutsu era el mejor de su clase. El pelirrojo no podía estar mas contento, luego de haber sido entrenado como Kami-sama mandaba, su "chi", como lo llamaba él, había aumentado considerablemente, y por primera vez en su vida estaba con personas que no lo despreciaban por su albinismo o por ser un superdotado.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las clases que tenía con Naruto por las tardes

Todos los días luego de las clases de la academia, tenía un corto receso de hora y media para comer y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero a las 2 y media debía estar en el área de entrenamiento 9 para su sesión diaria. Allí Naru le enseñaba de todo, desde táctica y ocultamiento hasta leyendas y técnicas de niveles mucho más altos. Varias veces los amigos del rubio se habían unido y habían participado con sus conocimientos.

_Shikamaru Nara_, el genio de la estrategia, le había ayudado a analizar mejor a sus enemigos, y a desarrollar planes iguales o mejores que el propio Nara en consecuencia

_Inozuka Kiba_, el chico salvaje, le había explicado como hacerse amigo de los animales, a escucharlos y a reconocer sus actitudes.

_Ino Yamanaka,_ apodada por el albino "la espinosa", le enseñó todos los recovecos de la mente humana, y como usarlos a su favor para cambiar el curso de una batalla que era perdida en una victoria segura.

_Hinata Hyuuga,_ la callada pero fuerte miembro de los Hyuuga, le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de los canales de chackra, así como los nervios, e incluso fue capaz de enseñarle algo de la técnica de puño suave.

_Chouji Akimichi_, gran persona con un corazón aún más grande, le enseñó como hacer píldoras de soldado, además de los diferentes venenos y las plantas que podía y no comer en caso de estar en alguna misión larga.

_Shino Aburame,_ la colmena humana como le decía Jack a sus espaldas, le explicó la manera de detectar a cualquier enemigo donde sea que estuviese, aunque fuese disfrazado.

_TenTen_ le entrenaba en todas sus armas, siendo el pelirrojo casi tan bueno como su maestra en poco tiempo.

_Rock Lee_, el muchacho de la juventud, le hacía compañía en los entrenamientos de taijutsu, aunque cabe destacar que el albino no era muy optimista al enfrentarse a la bestia verde de Konoha.

Así, con semejante elenco de profesores, no es de extrañar que el albino se graduara en un año de la academia ninja, estando entre los primeros cinco. Algo que preocupaba a sus maestros, sin embargo, era la incapacidad de su discípulo para controlar los jutsus elementales, tales como el _Gokakyo no Jutsu_ o el _Siuryudan no jutsu_, pero aún así le dejaron seguir delante, convencidos que sus demás habilidades lo complementarían; aparte de que ese tipo de jutsus requerían una gran cantidad de chakra que desarrollaría con el tiempo. Para acabarla, ya no era el muchacho llorica que había sido, había madurado mucho, ya no era cobarde y era capaz de hacer lo que fuese por ayudar a un compañero en dificultades por el simple hecho de ser eso, un compañero.

Definitivamente, se había convertido en todo un ninja.

En estos momentos, el pelirrojo estaba en el salón de clases, en espera de ser asignado a un grupo.

-...Y el equipo siete serán: Jyoumiaku Shiiro, Tsuki Kurayami y Taijo Garasu.

Jack miró a su alredeor, esperando a que las reacciones de los demás le dieran una pista de quienes eran. A Tsuki la conocía, era una chica albina de largo cabello plateado, ojos negros y una piel muy blanca, siempre vestida con un top y pantalones negros pegados, botas altas y rodilleras. También llevaba guantes y coderas, estos en crema. Era bastante simpática, y una ninja a quien se le daba muy bien los Jutsus de fuego.

-¿Tu eres Jyoumiaku?-Un chico de pelo vinotinto se había acercado a él. Vestía un top con las mangas rotas dejando un hombro al aire. El pantalón era de corte bajo, dejando ver el plano abdomen. Unas correas le rodeaban las piernas, y usaba las típicas sandalias ninja, todo en negro. Sus ojos eran de un bello color azul cielo, y una dulce sonrisa le daba a entender que era su compañero nuevo.-Mucho gusto, Taijo Garasu.

-Un placer-El albino le estrechó la mano al joven

-Reúnanse mañana en la sala 9 para que sus senseis los vean. Es todo por el momento

El nuevo equipo siete salió de la estancia directo a un restaurant para reponer fuerzas y conocerse mejor. A Joumyaku le habían dicho que fuera a uno en particular, llamado "Shinano", supuestamente era extremadamente bueno, ya que el mismísimo Naruto le había dicho que en ese restaurante vendían un Ramen tan bueno como el del Ichikaru. Así sin más dilaciones, se dirigieron a donde estaba el restaurante.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!FELICIDADES JYOUMIAKU!!- El estruendo al entrar al restaurante hizo que los recién formados genins se asustaran a un tiempo y se pusieran en guardia al otro. Dentro del restaurante estaban todos las amigos y senseis del rubio, más la Hokage y el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya. Habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa en el restaurante a fin de celebrar el ascenso del albino a genin. La fiesta estuvo fabulosa, hubo bebida y comida en abundancia, si bien al pelirrojo no se le dejaban de subir los colores cada vez que el rubio se le acercaba a decirle lo fabuloso que era que se hubiese convertido en genin.

Una vez en el departamento del rubio, donde el chico se había mudado a vivir, Naruto se puso muy serio.

-Jack, ven conmigo.-El rubio era el único aparte de Tsunade que él no era de esta dimensión, además de su historia.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, parándose ante una cómoda. El rubio sacó de uno de sus cajones su antigua bandana ninja.

-Quiero que te la quedes-Le dijo sin rodeos-Tenla siempre puesta, recuerda con esto tus sueños y tus ambiciones-tebbayo

-Naruto-san...Yo no puedo aceptarla-Jack le tendió la bandana al rubio, sorprendiéndose al sentir una cálida mano sobre la suya

-Iie. Yo te la estoy dando. Te la mereces Jack, más que nadie que conozco. Yo sé por lo que has pasado, y conozco bien el dolor del abandono. Eres especial, muy a tu manera.

-Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-san-el chiquillo cambió la bandana que le habían dado en la academia por la que le tendía Naruto.

-Se te ve bien Jack-El rubio acarició uno de los cabellos de Jack, para deslizarlos luego por su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla. Notó, para su agrado, la ligerísima coloración de un rosado claro, efecto que era acentuado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas. Subió un poco su rostro y luego, ante la sorpresa y agrado de Jack, depositó un inocente y casto beso en los pálidos labios.

-Naruto-san...-El pelirrojo estaba gratamente sorprendido. Se tocó los labios, aún tibios por el último contacto.

-Eres muy guapo Jack, aunque no te lo creas

* * *

Así, desde hace aproximadamente 4 meses, Jyoumiaku ya era oficialmente ninja de la Hoja, y uno de los mejores cabe destacar. Hacía tan solo un par de semanas le habían asignado su primera misión rango C, la cual completaron sin muchos inconvenientes.

Su sensei no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos, aunque a los niños nunca se les olvidaría la cara que puso al enterarse quienes serían sus discípulos.

+FLASH BACK+

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, los tres chicos estaban en el salón esperando a quien sería su sensei. Se habían compenetrado de inmediato, lo que sería una gran ventaja. Al poco rato escucharon como la puesta se abría y por ella entraba un jounin conocido. Vestía un mono suelto y una camisa manga larga, un pañuelo en la cabeza y gafas oscuras.

-¡Anda, si nuestro sensei va a ser Ebisu-san!-Jyoumiaku era el que había pegado el grito, con lo cual Ebisu se giró para allá.

El efecto fue inmediato. Su quijada calló presa de la gravedad y del asombro, sus manos se crisparon en miedo, y cuando finalmente pudo volver a hablar, pegó un grito.

-¡KAMISAMA! ¿QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO?

+Fin Flash Back+

A medidas que saltaba entre los árboles, Jack no pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios.

-¿Qué Jyoumiaku, ya te ha entrado la locura?

-El que se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda-Afirmó Tsuki, ligeramente detrás del pelirrojo.

-No nada, me he acordado de algo divertido, más concretamente de un episodio de la academia

-Hum.

-Venga chicos, apúrense, ya nos falta poco para llegar a donde se supone que tenemos que marcar el borde de Konoha. Quiero regresar a la aldea para mañana en la mañana.

-¿Por qué, temes que Anko se encuentre a otro más interesante mientras estés fuera?-Taijo sabía como picar a Ebisu, y sería una gran mentira decir que no lo disfrutaba

-Que Anko haga lo que le dé la gana-Ebisu emitió un bufido, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de carmín.

Pero las bromas terminaron abruptamente. Un silbido les avisó de la presencia de kunai, y Jyoumiaku apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo antes de que se le uniera otro que le diese en pleno codo. Aunque apenas lo había rozado, el dolor era intenso, probablemente, pensó Jyoumiaku alarmado, estaba envenenado.

-Venga muchachos, que apenas son unos genins-Una voz terrible se alzó de entre los árboles.

-Será mucho más aburrido de lo que pensaba. Yo quería unos jounins-Una voz chillona se alzó de entre los árboles, pero aún así se adivinaba la maldad en ella.

De entre las sombras de los árboles salieron tres hombres. Uno venía vestido de verde musgo completamente, parecido a Guy, pero una enorme espada que salía de la vaina de su espalda contribuía a alejar esa imagen. El otro venía con una camisa amarilla rasgada, con los pantalones color marrón. Era extremadamente musculoso, al grado que la ropa apenas si alcanzaba a cubrirlos. En sus manos había una cadena que terminaba con una bola de pinchos, como las de la época medieval. Por último, un espigado hombre que parecía desnutrido venía vestido con pantalones y chaleco púrpura, seguramente era el que había lanzado los kunais, a juzgar por el pergamino que llevaba con ellos.

-Tengan cuidado-les siseó Tsuki-estos tipos son ninjas de rango S. El de verde es Kio "hijo de la tierra", el de amarillo es Shimaru "el terremoto", y el de morado es Kuroari "Señor de los venenos".

-Demonios, en nuestra segunda misión C-Taijo estaba más asustado que molesto, pero por nada del mundo iba a dar esa impresión.

-Nee Shimaru ¿Podemos jugar un poco con ellos antes de matarlos?

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero asegúrense de terminar rápido

-Hecho-El de morado se lanzó hacia Ebisu, mientras que los otros dos se concentraban en los genins.

-Primero, acabaré contigo-Dijo el tipo, mientras le propinaba una paliza monumental a Ebisu- Y luego me cargaré a tus queridos alumnos frente a tus ojos.

Mientras tanto, los otros genins no tenían la suerte de su parte, dado que ya habían logrado dejar fuera de combate a Taijo y muy malherida a Tsuki.

-Oye, fenómeno, ¿que te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de morir?- Dijo Shimaru, propinándole un soberano golpe en el abdomen al albinito

-Aggg-El chico hundió los talones en la tierra, cayéndose de bruces por la gravedad de sus heridas

-Mira no más, ahora vamos a hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo-Kio cogió a Tsuki, mientras Shimaru se acercaba con mirada lasciva a ella.

-Ahora chiquilla, vamos a ver que puedes hacer con estos-Dijo mientras le tocaba descaradamente los pechos

-Suéltala...Suéltala maldito...-Jyoumiaku se estaba desesperando, y su misma desesperación le estaba dando fuerzas para levantarse. Cuando el tipo trató de zafarle la camisa, sintió como un poder explotaba en su interior, y realizando un jutsu desconocido hasta para él, exclamó:

-¡_NINPOU ANKOKU: ITA NO AKUMA!_

Una nube de color negro rodeó a ambos hombres, que al segundo comenzaron a gritar como unos posesos, aunque no se podía ver a través de la densa nube de humo. Jyoumiaku se apresuró a sujetar a Tsuki, que se había desmayado al rodear la nube a los hombres.

-Maldito niñato-El señor de los venenos se había vuelto al escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas, y no tardó mucho para descubrir que el que había hecho esa técnica había sido del pelirrojo.

Dejó a Ebisu a un lado, herido en las rodillas para que no se pudiese mover, y se lanzó hacia donde estaban los genins. Ante el peligro, el pelirrojo trató de hacer el sustituto, pero sus niveles de chakra estaban demasiado bajos. Entonces sintió algo frío sobre los ojos, y para su sorpresa todo comenzó a moverse más lento. Tuvo tiempo de apartarse de la trayectoria del otro tipo, quien al mirarle a los ojos abrió la boca en shock, antes de que el pelirrojo lo dejara fuera de combate. Tsuki también lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Ebisu, a pesar de tener la quijada descolocada, se les acercaba con unos movimientos que denotaba seriedad, luego de haberse curado las heridas.

-Sensei-Jyoumiaku dejó a Tsuki en manos de Ebisu. Luego reparó en las heridas de ambos.-Voy a buscar agua. Si pasa algo, peguen un grito. Estaré cerca.- Dijo antes de irse saltando entre las ramas.

Poco tardó en llegar al riachuelo. Allí se lavó las heridas, y llenó su cantimplora. Pero al inclinarse sobre el agua para enjuagarse el rostro, sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina. Sus ojos no eran normales. En el centro no estaba la pupila, sino una estrella de cuatro puntas, como un shuriken de color rojo. Entre las curvaturas de ello, se hallaba un semicírculo negro, que suponía el pelirrojo debía ser la pupila, porque en medio de la batalla no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora podía ver en un radio de 360 grados.

-¿Un...Kekkey Genkai?-Dijo el pelirrojo estupefacto.

* * *

Luego de haber mandado un mensaje de ayuda vía águila ninja, les relevaron en el marcaje de la frontera, esta vez fue un grupo de jounins. El viaje de regreso a la villa, que en condiciones normales habría tomado medio día, les llevó un día completo. Lo único bueno es que al llegar fue la misma Tsunade quien les atendió. Luego les preguntó todo lo que había pasado, desde su salida de Konoha a la llegada y la consiguiente batalla contra los ninjas renegados. Al llegar a la parte del intento de violación y la transformación de los ojos del pelirrojo, Tsunade ahogó un grito.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de la apariencia de tus ojos? ¿No fue efecto del río?

-Estoy completamente seguro, Tsunade-sama. Más tarde intenté volver a hacerlo, pero no logré la transformación durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que podré mostrárselos.

-Veámos.

Jyoumiaku cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al sentir el familiar frío sobre los ojos, se los mostró a Tsunade, la cual apenas asintió. Luego deshizo la transformación.

-Te voy a hacer unas pruebas de sangre. Jyoumiaku, no le digas a nadie sobre esto, sólo a Naruto, ¿entendido?

-Hai.

-Salgan todos. No tendrán mas misiones durante una semana. Tienen licencia por heridas.

Ya en el apartamento que compartía con el rubio, Jack le contó todo al otro, desde el ataque hasta las palabras de la godaime, y le mostró también los ojos.

-¡Esto es genial, tebbayo!-El rubio estaba que no podía con la emoción, tanto así que besó al pelirrojo.

-Na...Naruto-San-Y de nueva cuenta, el pelirrojo se puso como una grana.

-¡Ven, vamos a celebrarlo al Ichikaru! ¡Yo pago!

-Hai, hai- Jyoumiaku salió detrás de su sensei, todavía algo sonrojado por el contacto, pero feliz de que Naruto estuviera tan orgulloso de él. Se ajustó la bandana sobre la frente, donde anteriormente tenía los googles, y pegó la carrera.

* * *

-Wuya- La voz mortalmente fría de Chase Young se dejó oír en toda la sala. Los felinos estaban en posición de guardia, esperando una ínfima seña de su señor para tirársele encima a la bruja.

-Dime Chase- El pelinegro arrugó la cara ante el deliberado coqueteo. Detestaba a esa bruja con todas sus fuerzas, en especial cuando estaba en plan de "veamos que te puedo sacar a punta de coqueteo".

-¿Tienes idea de donde está Spicer?-La pregunta descolocó a la bruja. ¿Por qué quería saber eso?

-No, no lo he visto desde hace dos meses, cuando lo eché de la guarida.

-Bien. Eso era todo. Lárgate

-Pero Chaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee...- Gimoteó Wuya. Había esperado un poco más de compañía.

-QUE-TE-LAR-GUES-El tono amenazante de Chase y el consiguiente acercamiento de felinos logró que Wuya recapacitara, y salió corriendo de allí

Cuando se encontró solo, el señor del Kung Fu se alejó hacia la fuente que había cerca.

-Laboratorio de Spicer.-Como muchas otras veces, la fuente reflejó el interior del sótano. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, el extraño aparato que había inventado cuando lo echaron seguía allí, los jackbots, las herramientas...¡Todo! Y los padres bien gracias, ni siquiera habían ido a ver si su hijo estaba vivo.

Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero Chase extrañaba al pelirrojo. La vida era muy monótona sin él, incluso los Sheng Won Wus parecían estar sintiéndolo, ya que ninguno se había revelado desde su partida. Y sin ninguna de las dos cosas, Chase Yang no tenía nada que hacer.

* * *

LaliHo!! Aki reportándose Blueangel con el segundo capi de "renacer". ¿Les ha gustado como ha quedado Jack? Porque a mí sí, y eso que ahora es que queda fic. Bueno, para ayudarme con los comentarios finales, traemos en vivo y directo desde la aldea de Konoha, al uke más violable de toda la serie. Estoy hablando de...UZUMAKI, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUTO!!

-Hola 'tebayo-

Hola Naruto-kun. ¿Te ha gustado como te puse en este desvarío mío?

- Me encanta, así puedo ayudar a ese pobre e indefenso chiquillo tal como Iruka me ayudó a mi. Además...U/U Ese chico está para comérselo solo

Jejejeje...Y eso que apenas y se está poniendo "a tono", ya verás en el último episodio de la saga Konoha, va a estar totalmente irreconocible.

+¬+ Hemorragia nasal de parte de Chase

Bueno Naru, parece que a los lectores les ha gustado el crossover con tu serie.

-Si, muchas gracias a todos por apoyarnos, son una gran fuente de inspiración, y gracias a Amifreakness por dejarnos ese estupendo review. Nos dimos una vueltecita por tu space, y a ambos nos encantó el minicomic de "el reinado haylin".

Sigue escribiendo y dibujando, me encanta lo que haces.

-ESCRITORUCHA!!Qué está haciendo MI dobe besando a ese fenómeno?

Pero que!!...Chicos, debo irme ahora. MATA NEEE!!

+Se corta la transmisión+

--Diccionario Japonés/Español--

Chakra: Fuerza vital de una persona que sirve para realizar jutsus

Ninjutsu: Técnica ninja, normalmente ligada a algún elemento. Requiere hacer sellos

Taijutsu: Técnicas ninja cuerpo a cuerpo que generalmente no requieren chakra

Genjutsu: Técnicas ninja ilusorias, puede hacerse con o sin sellos

Gokakyo no jutsu: Técnica de la gran bola ígnea (jutsu de fuego)

Suiryuudan no jutsu: Técnica del dragón de agua (jutsu de agua)

Kunai: Arma de los ninjas con apariencia de una hoja plana, de forma romboidea, con un mango con un anillo al final. Su punta es afilada al igual que sus lados.

Ninpou ankoku: Ita no akuma: Técnica ninja de la oscuridad: Dolor de los demonios

Kekkey Genkay: Literalmente, barrera de sangre. Es un tipo de jutsu especial que sólo lo tienen ciertas personas consanguíneas.


	3. Revelaciones

Renacer

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen. Naruto Ya casi es mío, y cuando lo sea, veremos si Sasuke puede renacer su clan con el zorrito**

_Nuevo Kekkey Genkay revelado, una serpiente avara y un amor del pasado_

-Jack- La Godaime empezó con una cara que parecía que se hubiese muerto alguien- Ya salieron tus pruebas de sangre. Está confirmado: Tienes un Kekkey Genkay. El hoshinogan, para más señas.

-¿...Qué?-Jack volvía a estar en shock. Hace apenas unos meses era detestado por los monjes, y ahora, era el segundo mejor ninja de Konoha (para su generación), acababa de capturar a tres ninjas de rango S y tenía un Kekkey Genkay que se creía extinto.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás...Cuando el último de los Kurome (que eran los que tenían el Kekkey Genkay originalmente) desapareció, toda Suna se movilizó, debido a que eran una de las familias más influyentes de la aldea. Esa fue una de las razones principales por la cual el país del viento fue dejando a Suna de lado.

A pesar de los intentos de los AMBU, no se encontró ni su cuerpo, ni rastro de su chakra. Todos interpretaron eso como que había muerto, menos el Kazekage, que sabía de las rasgaduras temporales. Éstas son rasgaduras que se hacen periódicamente, cada dos años, y se supone que cayó por allí. Eso fue hace más o menos 50 años atrás. Lo que más se ajusta es que el joven haya llegado a tu mundo, y fuese un familiar tuyo, quizás tu abuelo.

Jack hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las raíces de su familia. Su abuelo paterno era chino, de eso estaba seguro, incluso había fotos suyas en la casa. Su abuela también estaba en la familia que conocía, pero sus abuelos maternos eran un misterio.

-¿Y si yo tuve este Kekkey Genkay, porqué no se reveló antes? He estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas.

-Supongo que fue porque no tenías suficiente chakra para activarlo. Verás, las barreras de sangre requieren de demasiado chakra para activarse, incluso más que para hacer los jutsus avanzados como el _kage bushin_, además, este viene con un paquete especial.-La rubia volvió a suspirar, esperaba que al chiquillo no le fuese a dar un ataque cardiaco por lo que le iba a decir a continuación, ya que su cara estaba MAS blanca de lo normal, y por la manera en que empezaba a temblar, le estaba subiendo la tensión- El poder que encierra esta barrera es la de controlar la oscuridad como un elemento más. Por eso es que no podías hacer bien el resto de los jutsus elementales, porque no tenían tanta afinidad contigo como lo tienes con la sombra., pero no puedes controlarla de la manera en que se hacen los jutsu sombra, ni como se hacen los clones de sombra. Puedes manejarla a tu antojo, usarla como un manto para escapar, moviéndote a través de ella o, como lo hiciste tu en la misión, haciendo que cubra a tu enemigo y le cause heridas. Para más colmo, esto viene en los genes, de manera que no importa que nadie te lo haya enseñado, puedes sacarlo en cuando lo necesites, aunque sólo los más básicos. De todas maneras, en Suna...¿Jack?-El pelirrojo había caído hacia delante, con sus ojos en espiral, murmurando cosas como "¿Yo?" O "Mucha información". La rubia suspiró, iba a ser muy duro entrenarlo en esas habilidades.

* * *

Más o menos a la semana de ese suceso, Jack estaba en Suna, previo permiso del Kazekage, estudiando sus nuevas habilidades junto con su rubio sensei. Gaara había puesto a su disposición la biblioteca de Suna, donde estaban guardados los pergaminos de la familia Kurome. Aunque estaban en clave, Jack podía leerlos al usar su barrera de sangre, y se maravilló de todas las cosas que podía lograr con su elemento. Hasta los momentos, podía teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que desease siempre que estuviera en sombras, crear la ilusión del peor miedo del enemigo, y sacar armas hechas de oscuridad, mucho más fuertes que las normales. La verdad es que algunos de sus poderes le recordaban vagamente a los que podía obtener de los Sheng Wong Wus, pero estos se sentían...Distintos. Sentía como si fuera parte de él, de su naturaleza.

-¡¡Jyoumiaku-chaan!!-El mencionado rodó los ojos. La rubia hermana del Kazekage había estado persiguiéndolo desde que llegó, para celos de varios chicos de la aldea, pero la verdad es que muchos de ellos también habían caído bajo la apariencia de hada de nieve del jovencito.

Jack había cambiado radicalmente. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, que ahora le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Había crecido bastante, ahora medía un metro sesenta, y había desarrollado una buena musculatura. Había cambiado la camiseta de frankestein por una negra y una camisa de red negra también. Su gabardina negra también había sufrido cambios, ya que ahora no tenía mangas y estaba rasgada, dándole un toque punk. Los pantalones casi siempre eran de colores oscuros, pegados y de cuero, que se complementaban con las botas que llevaba siempre. Con algunos accesorios de plata aquí y allá, se había convertido en un bombón

-Dígame Temari-san- El joven se volteó para encarar a la rubia, que se prendió sonriente de su brazo

-Acompáñame a la tienda de Dango, ¿sí? Gaara está ocupado y no tengo ganas de ir sola

-De acuerdo Temari-san-El joven albino suspiró, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Si no accedía la rubia iba a hacer una pataleta, y ahora no tenía ganas de calársela

Fueron con calma hasta allí, la rubia más feliz que unas pascuas y Jack mandándole miradas matadoras a quien intentase hacer un comentario.

-¡Buenas tardes Moritake-san!- El señor Moritake saludó con un gesto a la pareja, mientras preparaba la orden de siempre: Unos palillos de dango para Temari y un té verde con bolas de arroz para Jack.

-Y dime de nuevo Jyoumiaku-chan, ¿Porqué no te habías vuelto ninja antes? No te reconozco de ninguna de las aldeas de por aquí

-Mi familia era nómada, comerciantes. De manera que nunca nos quedábamos en un lugar mucho tiempo. Yo pensaba seguir con el negocio familiar, pero entonces pasó lo que pasó, y me quedé en Konoha. –Respondió el pelirrojo mordiendo una bola de arroz

-Oh...¿Y como eran tus padres?

Jack se quedó en silencio, pensando en como responder a la pregunta de la rubia. Nunca había pensado que le iban a preguntar eso.

-Mis padres...Yo casi nunca los veía, siempre estaban haciendo negocios. Yo me la pasaba más con mis tíos o solo.

-Lo lamento

-No importa, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras

-Hum...¿Y tenías novia Jyoumiaku?

-Pues... No, la verdad es que novia oficial nunca tuve, aunque habían unas de chicas que me gustaban... Pero al final me di cuenta que soy gay- Soltó Jack sin previo aviso, diciéndole la verdad de una vez de frente para que no se hiciera ilusiones

-Ah...-Temari se había quedado en medio de un mordisco al dango.

Al atardecer cada quien se dirigió a su vivienda. Jack iba pensativo, creyendo que había sido muy duro con Temari al haberle soltado la verdad así, cuando escuchó la alarma de Tsuna. Corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea, para encontrarse de bruces con una serpiente gigante que estaba acabando con cuanta construcción se le ponía al frente. Rápidamente localizó a los civiles y los puso a salvo. Cuando la serpiente se disponía a cenárselo, un kunai hizo que cambiara de idea.

-Llega tarde, Naruto-san- Le recriminó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la entrada de Tsuna. Naruto le dirigió una mirada sombría al pelirrojo

-Jack. Si me pasa algo, quiero que huyas.-Le soltó sin rodeos

-¿QUE? –El pelirrojo casi se cae del tejado donde se encontraba. Al instante activó su barrera para asegurarse que fuese su sensei quien le hablaba

-No me mires así-Le dijo sin mirarlo-Vamos a enfrentarnos a un Sannin, Jack. Orochimaru-Jack sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal- No quiero que te pase nada. Si ves que las cosas se ponen feas, vete.-Naruto se giró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.-No quiero perderte a ti también. No con él. No lo soportaría.

Jack detuvo a su sensei en un tejado. Le colocó las manos rodeándole los hombros, y le miró fijo a los ojos, asegurándose de que le tomara en serio.

-No lo hará, Naruto-san. Nunca mientras me queden fuerzas-dijo Jack, depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del shinobi

Ambos ninjas siguieron hasta la entrada de Tsuna, donde se encontraban un grupo de jounins junto con el Kazekage peleando contra Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

El Sannin peleaba en contra de Gaara y otros tres AMBU, mientras Kabuto y un muchacho pelinegro se encargaban de los demás.

La batalla cesó cuando Naruto y Jack hicieron acto de presencia.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, mira quien se aparece por aquí, ¿qué no es Naruto-kun?-El sannin de la serpiente les saludó con una sonrisa cínica, para luego fijarse en el chico que venía junto a Naruto.-¿Y esta preciosidad quien es?

-Orochimaru...-El rubio miraba con ira al pálido pelinegro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Oh...nada. Solo hacerle una visita a mi rubio favorito. Pero- Su mirada ambarina se dirigió a Jack- Creo que mi objetivo ha cambiado.- Y con esas palabras se abalanzó contra el albino.

Naruto trató de bloquearle el paso, pero el otro pelinegro le detuvo con su espada.-Tú pelearás conmigo, dobe- le dijo a modo de burla

-Sasuke, ¿Porqué?...-Naruto y Sasuke empezaron una encarnizada batalla, en tanto Kabuto trataba de detener a Gaara.

Orochimaru había llevado al pelirrojo lejos de la batalla, tratando de acercarse. Estaba anonadado, pues sólo dos personas habían podido mantenerlo tanto tiempo ocupado: Naruto y Sasuke, pero ese chico estaba a su mismo nivel.

-Entonces dime, pequeño, ¿quién eres?- Dijo Orochimaru al tiempo que esquivaba un par de shurikens lanzados por el chico.

-Soy el protector de Naruto-san, su pupilo y su mejor amigo, ¡Shiiro, Jyoumiaku!-Dijo Jack mientras se lanzaba contra el Sannin, kunai en mano, con todas las intenciones de cortarle la yugular, pero Orochimaru lo interceptó con otro kunai en medio salto. Dorado contra rojo, saltaron las chispas, no se sabe si producto del choque o de la intensidad de las miradas, pero inmediatamente se desató una batalla tremenda. Volaron golpes, patadas, jutsus y kunais, pero ninguno lograba llegar a su objetivo.

-Bien Jyoumiaku-kun, creo que deberías ver hacia abajo, pues a tu protegido no parece irle bien.

Jack apenas desvió la mirada una milésima de segundo, suficiente como para ver a su sensei siendo acuchillado por el pelinegro. Un hielo frío recorrió su espalda, y activó su barrera de sangre para seguir peleando. Orochimaru, que no se esperaba eso, no pudo rechazar sus "ankoku no ryu".

Jack aprovechó la ocasión para bajar a ayudar al rubio, pero lo siguiente que vió lo dejó shockeado: Sasuke se había arrodillado al lado de su sensei, le había susurrado algo al oído y luego le había besado. Y Naruto no había puesto resistencia.

Un golpe a su espalda lo regresó a la realidad. Orochimaru se había librado de sus dragones y ahora estaba cargando contra él.

-Eres el último de los Kurome, que cosa tan interesante.- Con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno, Orochimaru se abalanzó sobre su cuello, demasiado rápido para jack, dejando una marca como una serpiente de dos cabezas, ambas con las fauces abiertas enfrentándose.

-Nos vamos, Sasuke, Kabuto- Y con esas palabras, los renegados se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado.

-Naruto-san, ¿está usted bien?

-S-si, no te preocupes.-Aunque el rubio intentó sonreir, el pelirrojo vió el camino de lágrimas que había dejado su encuentro con el Uchiha.

-Vallan al hospital, yo me haré cargo- Dijo Gaara mientras usaba su arena para transportar a los shinobis que se habían desmayado.

-Hai- Jack colocó sus manos sobre el rubio, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Luego, con un par de saltos, llegaron rápidamente al hospital de Tsuna.

* * *

-Naruto-san...¿Qué pasó entre el otro muchacho y usted?

Estaban sentados en una habitación en el hospital. En la cama a su lado, estaba Naruto cubierto de vendas desde el hombro hasta casi el ombligo, y una par de parches se veía en sus mejillas.

-El...El era mi mejor amigo. Sasuke Uchiha, ese es su nombre. Fuimos juntos a la academia y formamos parte del mismo equipo. Sin embargo, él quería vengarse de su hermano, ya que él había matado a todo su clan. Entonces, cuando tomamos el examen para hacernos chunin, Orochimaru se presentó y le puso a Sasuke el sello de maldición, que le daba poder, pero poco a poco lo iba absorbiendo. Así fue como Sasuke me dejó para irse con esa serpiente, con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte.-La voz de Naruto se volvía cada vez más y más débil y quebradiza.- Hace unos meses, cuando regresé a la hoja, nos encontramos con él. Peleamos. Pero yo...No pude hacer nada...para tra-traerlo de nuevo...y ahora esto...- Naruto se quebró en ese intante, comenzando a sollozar de una manera tan lastimera que Jack se vió a sí mismo por un momento, cuando aún estaba en la dimensión de los monjes. El pelirrojo sólo atinó a abrazarle con ternura, queriendo transmitirle todo su amor en aquel simple gesto. Naruto se lo agradeció, colocando su cabeza en la unión de su cuello con los hombros, sollozando y llorando de la manera más callada posible, sin querer que otras personas lo supieran.

-Perdóname Jack, realmente quería amarte, pero Sasuke se me metió muy hondo en el corazón.-Le dijo entre un sollozo y otro

A Jack la declaración le sorprendió y enterneció de manera profunda.

-No te preocupes Naru-chan. Yo se lo que se siente. Yo sé lo que duele- Le dijo recordando a Chase Young

Desde ese momento Jyoumiaku tomó una desición: _Nada_ _ni nadie volvería a maltratar a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos_. _**Muy especialmente aquella víbora doblecara, Uchiha Sasuke**_**.**

--

* * *

Chase Yang estaba en el laboratorio de Jack. Había ido allí a ver si podía averiguar que había sido del pelirrojo. Pero por mucho que buscó, no encontró ningún tipo de pista que le ayudase.

Si Chase se hubiese quedado un poco más, habría podido ver que en uno de los googles de Jack se había formado una rajadura que lo cruzaba de parte a parte

* * *

Dios!! (Blueangel se seca el sudor de la frente) Este capítulo me costó demasiado para la piltrafa que fue, pero las cosas se van a poner mejores de ahora en adelante.

-¡¡COMO ES ESO QUE LA SERPIENTE ESA MODIÓ A MI PAREJA!!-Se ve a Chase Young en su forma de dragón buscando a Orochimaru

Calma chico calma, que esto va a ser necesario para el crecimiento del fic

-¡¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO TU MENDIGO FIC!! ¡¡QUIERO LA SANGRE DE ESE TAL OROCHIPEPE!!-

De pronto un kunai sale de la oscuridad y se clava frente al hocico del dragón.

-Para empezar, yo no soy tu pareja, y en segunda a mí sí me importa el fic, así que te vas a quedar quieto.- Dijo Jack mientras salía de la oscuridad.

-OoO?! SPICER!! Jack Spicer!? ¡Por Dios, que te pasó?-Chase se comía con los ojos al ninja de la oscuridad

¬¬ ¿qué no lo habías visto?

-¡Como quieres que lo vea si no he sabido nada de él en todo lo que va de fic?

-Me pasó que me encontré a personas que me apoyan y que primero prueban y después juzgan, no como OTROS seres ¬¬ que si no sirve a la primera lo dejan de lado.

-TT-TT Me arrepiento.

Bueno muchachos, voy a dejarlos y arreglen sus diferencias entre ustedes.

A todo el público que leyó esta locura, les agradeceré sus comentarios y críticas. Y un saludo muy grande a Amyfreakness que me ha apoyado muchísimo ¡Chica, eres un amor!

¡Ah! Otra cosita, este fic se sitúa en el Shippuuden de Naruto, casi desde el principio, después de que se encuentran con Sasuke en la misión con Sai, pero antes que el Uchiha se valla del lado de Orochimau. ¿Me copian?

--Diccionario español/japonés--

Sensei: Maestro

Hoshinogan: ojo de la estrella (lo inventé yo, así que no lo busquen)

AMBU: Fuerzas especiales de los ninjas

Kazekage: Líder de la aldea Tsuna (o Suna)

Tsuna (Suna): Arena

Ankoku no ryu: Dragones de las sombras.


	4. Misión lejos, peligro inminente

Renacer

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me perteneces, ni tampoco los de Naruto. **

**Pero...¿Alguien se anima al fondo?**

_4) Misión lejos, peligro inminente_

-¿QUE YO TENGO QUE QUÉ?- Muy bien, Jyoumiaku podía ser un chico muy simpático y todo, pero cuando le dijeron que a raíz de la mordedura de Orochimaru iba a tener que salir de misión por un largo tiempo, lejos de Naruto, montó en cólera.

-Entiende Jyo, es necesario para la seguridad de todos, incluyendo la tuya

-No Hokage-sama.¿Qué yo soy ninja de Konoha? Sí. ¿Que le debo lealtad al Hokage?

También. Pero NO pienso acatar esta orden.

-Jyo, si no te vas, Orochimaru va a dar contigo demasiado pronto, y podría hacerte quien sabe que cosas.

-Y si me voy, oirá de mi partida y pondré a otros en peligro. Que venga Tsunade, le voy a plantar la cara.

Al ver la determinación de Jyo, a Tsunade no le quedó otra opción más que jugar su última carta. Sonrió tristemente, y le tomó la mano

-Estás hablando como Sasuke-kun antes de que se fuera. Sólo que él lo esperaba para aceptar su oferta, no para plantarle cara.

-No me compare con ese- Siseó el pelirrojo

-Y no te comparo. Pero temo que si te quedas, al igual que él decidas alejarte de nosotros. Eso Naruto no lo soportaría.

_Eso Naruto no lo soportaría...Naruto...no..._

-Muy bien Hokage-sama, me prepararé para partir cuanto antes. Demo, ¿quines serán mis compañeros de equipo?

-Tanto Taijo como Tsuki están en misión con un equipo distinto, pero supongo que no tendrás problema alguno si te pongo junto a la patrulla de Konohamaru, en el equipo de la pequeña Hanabi. ¿Te parece bien?

Jyoumiaku esbozó una sonrisa diabólica a medias. Si estaba con la "pequeña" Hanabi podía cobrarle todas las que le hizo en su día a su sensei Hinata, y de paso, bajarle los humos Hyuuga.

-Me parece muy bien, Hokage-sama

* * *

-¿Que te vas...?

-Hai Naruto-san, será bastante tiempo, como cuatro meses.

-So ka. Entonces, celebremos que esta es la última noche que estaremos juntos-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

Caminaron lentamente hasta el ichikaru, deseando que el tiempo dejara de pasar, pero al final terminaron cenando en silencio.

-Busf, ¿éste es el nuevo compañero?

Ambos giraron al reconocer la voz que estaba hablando. La joven Hyuuga estaba parada en la entrada del Ichikaru, con una enorme mirada de fastidio en su cara.

-Hanabi-chan

-Hanabi

La peliazul agrió el rostro más si se podía- ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre, basura? Y para guinda del pastel, estás con el demonio. Qué bajo a caído la Hokage

-Y todavía más bajo han caído los Hyuuga, si este demonio, como tú le dices, pudo vencer al genio de la familia. Si se le puede llamar genio a alguien que recibió una paliza monumental de mi sensei y luego ser salvado de la muerte por éste.

-¡Cállate, escoria!-Le gritó la peliazul, sonrojada no se sabe si de vergüenza o de ira

-Cállame- Le retó el pelirrojo, levantándose y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Jyoumiaku, por favor...-El rubio iba a decir algo, pero Ayame y ojii-san le detuvieron, deseando ver como alguien le daba su merecido a esa ratita Hyuuga.

Hanabi se tiró en picada hacia el otro, reuniendo chakra par un golpe Juuken, siendo esquivada elegantemente por el pelirrojo. Intentó la misma estratagema, varias veces, siendo invariablemente desviada y/o bloqueada por el otro genin.

Entonces, ya harta de estar haciendo el ridículo, se posicionó en el _Juukenpo Hakke_. Jyo, prevenido por los movimientos característicos de esta técnica, se posicionó preparando su defensa.

Y cuando Hanabi descargó el primer golpe, se echó a un lado y le metió el pie.

La chica fue a dar con sus huesos en el suelo, y la cara se le embarró de lodo completamente.

Fue allí cuando se percataron de que estaban siendo observados por un buen número de aldeanos, ya que instantáneamente prorrumpieron en carcajadas al ver la caída tan "poco Hyuuga" de la genin.

Hanabi se levantó, indignada, asustada y triste. Con una última mirada de resentimiento y angustia hacia los otros, se largó de allí en una nube de humo.

Jyoumiaku se sentía muy mal. Esa chica podía ser repelente para insectos, pero ni ella se merecía ese tipo de humillación, y menos a sabiendas de que si esto llegaba a oídos de Hiashi la podían castigar.

-Vámonos, Naruto-san- Y luego se giró para encarar a los aldeanos que estaban viendo la pelea- Onegai, no comenten nada de esto, y procuren de que no llegue a oídos de los Hyuuga. No quiero que la lastimen.

-Descuide, Jyou-san- dijo una chica perteneciente a su-secreto-club de fans- No haremos ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Arigatou.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto había convencido a Jyo de que fueran a las aguas termales, ya que la partida se había retrasado por "asuntos familiares de los Hyuuga", lo que se traducía en que se habían enterado de la pelea y la subsecuente derrota de la chica.

Jyo se había hecho de rogar, más que nada para que no se viera tan ansioso de ir, pero lo cierto es que formaba parte de su plan ya que en esas aguas corrían toda clase de rumores, y si alguien sabía quién había sido el soplón, la noticia debía estar allí.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a las aguas termales de Konoha. ¿Qué desean?

-Buenas tardes, queremos un par de taquillas.

-Perfecto, si fueran tan amables de llenar este formulario...

Mientras Naruto rellenaba la factura, Jyo se había posicionado cerca de un par de señoras que hablaban sobre la "tragedia" de los Hyuuga. Estaba tratando de que no se notara mucho su presencia, pero Naruto terminó demasiado rápido y no puedo enterarse de nada.

Ya en las taquillas, Naruto se había desvestido y se había ido sin más miramientos a las duchas, pero Jyo se había quedado retrasado, oyendo las conversaciones que entablaban al otro lado de la pared.

-Oír conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, peque.

Jyou se dio vuelta rápidamente, kunai en mano, pero el otro fue más rápido y le inmovilizó las manos.

El apresador era un muchacho pelinegro, con ojos del mismo color y la piel muy blanca. Jyou hubiera podido confundirle con Sasuke de no ser por la sonrisa- más falsa que el pelo de Sakura ¬¬- que ostentaba.

-Suéltame

-No

-¡Que me sueltes!- Dijo el pelirrojo, zafándose de las manos del otro con relativa facilidad

-Bueno, bueno, no tienes que ponerte así, eres demasiado lindo para eso- dijo posándole una de sus manos en la cara. Jyo desvió la mirada y sujetó su gabardina fuertemente, avergonzado. (PARA TI, AMY!!)

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sai?- Naruto estaba parado en la puerta de las aguas, observando la escena.

-¡Naruto-kun!! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, mirando a ambos alternativamente.

-Compañeros de equipo- Respondió Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Sai a secas, un placer preciosura.

-Jyoumiaku Shiiro, amigo, estudiante y PROTECTOR de Naruto-san- Dijo Jyo, poniendo especial énfasis en el protector al ver las miradas nada santas que le mandaba a su sensei.

El pelinegro pareció captar la indirecta, ya que una mano que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la pierna de Naruto se echó hacia atrás y se fue a refugiar en el bolsillo del pantalón. recordemos que Naruto está desnudo

-Jeje, ya veo. Si los tres estamos aquí, ¿porqué no nos bañamos juntos? Quizás encontremos algo interesante

Jyo captó la indirecta, y aceptó sin más dilaciones.

La mayor parte de ese día se la pasaron en las aguas termales, Naruto disfrutando de los últimos momentos con Jyo, y Jyo y Sai recogiendo información discretamente.

Al final de la tarde se despidieron, y Sai le dio disimuladamente un papelito donde estaba escrita la información requerida de Jyo.

* * *

Aquella noche, uno de los ambus de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga tuvo serios problemas para dormir.

¿La razón? Unas cuantas babosas carnívoras que aparecieron misteriosamente en su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la patrulla Konohamaru estaba esperando junto con su sensei y la pequeña Hyuuga al último integrante del equipo de la expedición.

Jyoumiaku no tardó en llegar, de todas formas no era muy tarde, pero aún así estaba avergonzado por ser el último en presentarse. Sus ojos buscaron a la joven de los Hyuuga, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que tenía varios morados en los brazos y las piernas, por mucho que ella intentase esconderlos. Se acercó a ella e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores que le tendió a la chiquilla, que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Gomen, sé que no es mucho, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de ponerte en ridículo. Lamento mucho lo de anteayer, no fue mi intención ponerte en problemas.

Ahora sí, todos los presentes estaban con los ojos como platos, y más Hanabi que, luego de haberlo insultado y provocado, recibía una disculpa de ese joven tan peculiar. Se sonrojó levemente y tomó el ramo de flores.

-Arigatou...

Y con eso, se alejaron de las puertas de la villa oculta de Konoha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el templo Xiaolin, los dragones estaban muy preocupados por la desaparición de Jack. Sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta y trataron por todos los medios posibles de ubicarlo, desde carteles en los cartones de leche hasta el ofrecimiento de 1 millón de dólares por pruebas fidedignas de su paradero, y de 20 millones si lo llevaban a casa, sano y salvo. Pero nada de ello estaba dando frutos.

Y si bien es cierto que los monjes y el pelirrojo no eran muy amigos, como dragones Xiaolin era su deber velar por la seguridad del mundo, incluyendo personas como Spicer. Para colmo, los Sheng Won Wu actuaban de manera cada vez más extraña, revelándose cuando no debían o, por el contrario, negándose a que sus poderes se utilizasen. Lo cual estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta a Dojo, porque la última vez que había pasado algo así, se habían despertado Los Tres Grandes.

* * *

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! Lo sé, lo sé!! me he tardado un montón en escribir, pero entiendan que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, considerando que estoy en pruebas de lapso y tuve un modelo de las Naciones Unidas.

Pero bueno, viéndolo por el lado positivo, ya tienen akí el nuevo episodio y además terminé los bocetos con la nueva imagen de jyou-kun, así que prontos podrán verlo en mi journal.

Otra cosita, si alguien ha leído mis otros fics, notarán que muchos de ellos tienen canciones, así que si quieren escucharlas o bajarlas, tengo una cuenta en Imeem donde pueden hacer ambas cosas. El link está en mi perfil

AMY-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!! Lo prometido es duda, te puse la escena de Jyo siendo atosigado por Sai, espero que te haya gustado.

--Diccionario español/japonés--

Demo: Pero

So ka: Ya veo/entiendo (informal)/ya. No confundir con el personaje de avatar, ese se escribe Sokka

Ojii-san: Abuelo. Así le dice Naruto al señor de la tienda de ramen

Juuken: Puño suave. Técnica de taijutsu exclusiva de los Hyuuga

Jūkenpo Hakke Rokujū Yonshō: Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación. Técnica especial de la familia Hyuuga, golpea y bloquea los 64 puntos de chackra en el cuerpo del oponente, haciendo que éste sea incapaz de realizar jutsu.

MATA NEE!!


	5. Encuentros multidimensionales

* * *

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christi Hui y de la Warner Brothers, Mientras que Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-san...Por ahora**

_5) Encuentros multidimensionales_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la patrulla Konohamaru partiera desde la aldea, y estaban prontos a llegar a su destino.

Durante todo ese tiempo, para consternación de la patrulla, Hanabi y Jyoumiaku se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto, que la peliazul había dejado de molestarlos acerca del "honorable y antiguo clan Hyuuga" con tal de no aburrir al pelirrojo.

Y eso era mucho viniendo de la futura cabeza del clan.

-¡Allí está!- Gritó animadamente Udon, cuando por fin vieron la casa de campo que era propiedad de la mujer que había contratado sus servicios.

La misión era realmente sencilla, rango C superior, la cual consistía en proteger a la dueña de la tierra en que estaban y a sus invitados, ya que se iba a celebrar una reunión entre los distintos terratenientes y las criaturas que habitaban allí. Por eso era que se habían contratado a seis ninjas en lugar de tres. Y la verdad, seis eran pocos.

-¡Este lugar es ENORME!- Dijo admirado Konohamaru mientras pasaban las puertas que separaban los campos cultivados del bosque. Lo que parecía ser una casa de tamaño mediano estilo japonés, era en realidad un castillo situado en la cima de una loma al final de, por lo menos, diez kilómetros cuadrados de campos cultivados. Unos caminos de grava daban hacia allá.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer nosotros solos para cubrir todo este terreno?- Se preguntó preocupada Moegui, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Según lo que nos dieron, sólo vamos a proteger la mansión de la dueña, no toda la extensión de la tierra- Dijo calmadamente el jonin pelinegro.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Jyoumiaku hablando por primera vez desde que pasasen las puertas. Algo en estas tierras se le hacía escabrosamente familiar. Dirigió su mirada al castillo, y entonces entendió.

-¿Jyo?¿Que te pas...?- La pregunta de la joven Hyuuga quedó en el aire cuando se volteó a ver a su compañero, que se había detenido. Jyoumiaku tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y si hubiese sido posible, hubiese palidecido. El pelirrojo hizo unos rápidos sellos de henge, y en el lugar donde antes estaba un pelirrojo ojirrojo, ahora había un peliblanco ojirrojo, con una piel medianamente tostada.

-¿Qué pasa Jyoumiaku?- Le preguntó inmediatamente el jonin que los acompañaba.

- Es que...Señor, no estoy muy seguro, pero me parece que la persona que vamos a proteger es en realidad una de los bandidos que atacó a mi familia.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- El grito unánime de sus compañeros le dijo que estaba por buen camino.

-No estoy seguro, puede que halla un error, pero creo que sería buena idea irnos con pies de plumas y no quedarnos solos con esa mujer. Mientras tanto, yo buscaré algún tipo de prueba que la vincule al ataque. Si lo encuentro, la llevaremos a las autoridades, y si no, entonces podremos realizar nuestra misión en paz.

El equipo completo asintió, y se dirigieron nuevamente a la mansión.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa- dijo la dueña, una señora de mediana edad y cabello rojo claro, con una piel muy morena. Vestía un largo kimono negro con dragones verdes en las amplias mangas.- Ustedes deben ser los ninjas de Konoha que pedí, muchas gracias por venir tan rápido. Dejen por favor que les muestre sus habitaciones.- Dijo mandándoles miradas apreciativas a todos, deteniéndose brevemente en el jonin y en Jyoumiaku con un brillo extraño.

Las habitaciones estaban-para consternación de los ninjas- muy alejadas unas de otras, de manera que formasen un círculo perfecto alrededor de la casa, pero dejándolos a merced del enemigo si venían en gran número, y sin posibilidad de refuerzos rápidos.

Los dos últimos en tener sus habitaciones fueron el jonin sensei, la cual veía a las puertas de entrada, y Jyoumiaku, que estaba casi al lado de la de la dueña. Además, el ahora peliblanco se dio cuenta de que ambas habitaciones eran un poco más lujosas que la de los demás camaradas.

-Veo que te gusta tu cuarto- le dijo la señora al observar la admiración del chico.

-Es muy lujoso, señora.- Dijo entrando al cuarto y colocando la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama, para desempacar después.- Demo, yo aún no se su nombre.

-Wuya, cariño, Wuya a secas- Dijo la bruja retirándose y cerrando las puertas tras ella.

Jyoumiaku suspiró y se tiró en la cama, poniendo un brazo sobre su frente.

"¿_como alguien como yo puede tener TANTA mala suerte?"_

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, los ninjas se prepararon estudiando cada centímetro cuadrado de la casa y las posibles rutas de ataque de cualquier posible enemigo, y además recibiendo a todos los invitados. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos eran hombres muy reconocidos ya que más de una vez se habían visto implicados en fraudes, muertes e incluso asesinatos, pero sin las suficientes pruebas como para poder encarcelarlos. Algo gordo se estaba cocinando allí.

-Esto se está poniendo muy raro, muchachos.-Dijo Udon mientras recibían a todos los huéspedes de la señora

-Estoy de acuerdo amigo mío, esta señora tiene unos huéspedes muy extraños- Dijo Konohamaru mientras regresaba de liderar a una mujer bajita y muy narigona, que tenía las manos cubiertas de anillos y el pelo, de un color gris azulado, peinado como un turbante.

-¿Y a ti, Jyo, como te va con la recopilación de información?- Preguntó la descendiente de los Hyuugas

-Muy mal, tengo pruebas pero son completamente circunstanciales. Con eso uno no puede hacer nada.

-Entonces, luego de la guardia iremos tú y yo a ver que encontramos- Dijo la Hyuuga feliz ante la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con su amigo.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Konohamaru gruñó por lo bajo.

-Disculpen... ¿Ustedes podrían guiarme hacia donde está Wuya-san? Díganle que Hokkai ya está aquí- Un hombre mayor era el que había hablado. Estaba vestido con una yukata amarilla, pero lo que más les llamó la atención era el hermoso lobo que traía a su lado. Su pelaje era marrón oscuro en la raíz y blanco en la punta, dejando un bello degradé en el camino. Además, una mancha blanca en medio de los plateados ojos le daba profundidad y personalidad.

-Sígame, por favor- Le pidió Jyo al hombre, mientras entraba a la casa.

Luego de un breve recorrido llegaron al salón de banquetes, donde Jyoumiaku anunció al hombre.

-Muy bien querido, puedes retirarte- Le dijo la bruja pelirroja

-¿Desea que me lleve al lobo a su habitación?- Le preguntó el ahora peliblanco al hombre.

- No te preocupes, Kirokami va a quedarse conmigo, no le gustan los extraños- Le explicó el hombre mientras tiraba de la correa, ya que el lobo pugnaba por acercarse al ninja. Con un leve bufido, el cuadrúpedo se alejó del chico y se echó junto a su dueño.

- Descuida pequeño, nos volveremos a ver.- Dijo Jyo acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que el lobo cerró los ojos, claramente complacido.

-Pueden retirarse de la puerta, ya nadie más va a llegar.-Le dijo Wuya

-Entendido, Wuya-san, me voy entonces.- Dijo inclinándose respetuosamente

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, los ninjas fueron más empleados como guardias que como ninjas, ya que su única ocupación era vigilar que nadie entrara a los terrenos de la mansión.

Hasta esa mañana.

-Jyoumiaku-chan, ¿podrías venir un momento?- Le preguntó Wuya mientras lo invitaba a entrar en una habitación.

Jyo buscó con la mirada a Hanabi, y al ver el minúsculo asentimiento de ésta, siguió a la mujer.

-Jyo, tengo una misión para ti- Le dijo la bruja- Esta noche debes introducirte en la habitación de Akiba, el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, ¿lo recuerdas?- Jyo asintió- Bien, busca entre sus cosas una llave negra con un brillante azul, una vez que la tengas, tráemela. No te estoy pidiendo que robes, esa es una llave mía que curiosamente desapareció luego de haber invitado al señor Akiba a mis aposentos.

-¿Si me descubren?

-No lo harán, daré una pequeña fiesta y la presencia es obligatoria

-Está bien, Wuya-san

Aquella noche, Jyoumiaku preparó todas sus cosas y se preparó para el allanamiento. Gracias al cielo, la fiesta era lo suficientemente ruidosa para enmascarar los sonidos provenientes del dormitorio. Luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba, pero decidió quedárselo por una sencilla razón

Era un Sheng Gong Wu

Así, salió silenciosamente de la habitación hacia el jardín interior. Esperaba que estuviese vacío, pero en realidad, había alguien.

Una única figura se alzaba en el jardín. Vestía una yukata dorada, rodeada por un ebi de color marrón, y tenía los cabellos muy largos de color plata atados en una cola alta. Aunque no podía verle la cara, Jyo estaba seguro era un hombre muy guapo.

Se alejó de allí al caerle el veinte de que su misión aún no estaba cumplida, pero prometiéndose volver.

* * *

-¿No lo conseguiste?

- No Wuya-san, el tipo no tenía ninguna llave como la que usted me describió.

-Bien, querido, deja que te invite una taza de té- Dijo la bruja con una sonrisa

Jyo arqueó una ceja, pero si quería sacarle información a la bruja, era mejor tenerla en buena lid.

-Este es uno de mis mejores tés queridito, te volverás loco en cuanto lo pruebes- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le servía una taza de un humeante líquido azulnegruzco, que olía levemente a-_extraño_- rosas. Jyo se lo acercó a los labios bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer, que no le dio buena espina así que sólo lo olió. Lo dejó sobre la mesa sin siquiera haberlo probado, y se sobresaltó al ver que la luz se distorsionaba un poco en la superficie, y no precisamente a causa del vapor.

"_¡Me lleva la que me trajo!¡Trataba de darme una poción de amor!"_

-Queridito, ¿Qué pasa? Tu sensei de alegró de haberlo probado. Incluso comenzó a decirme que me amaba y hacerme proposiciones de matrimonio- Dijo reclinándose y soltando risitas falsas.

Con eso menos aún Jyo estaba dispuesto a tomarse ese té, así que echando mano a sus dotes de actor, agarró la taza de forma que se le cayese

Bingo: No más poción, no más problemas.

-¡Oh Kami, discúlpeme por favor!

-No te preocupes chico- Dijo la bruja levemente decepcionada, mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos. Jyoumiaku se agachó a ayudarla y, de paso, sacarle información.

-Si puedo saber...¿qué abría esa llave que era tan importante para usted, Wuya-san?

-Una caja, mi niño- Le dijo Wuya acercándose a él.

-Ah...- Una vez finalizado, se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando recordó algo de pronto

-Wuya-san...¿Dejó entrar a alguien más luego de que nosotros nos retiráramos de la puerta?

-No, kawaii, ¿por?- Le preguntó acercándose hasta acorralarlo

-No, por nada- Y Jyo-chan salió pitando de allí

A la noche, Jyo-kun estaba de nuevo paseando por los jardines esperando a ver si podía encontrarse de nuevo con el misterioso extraño. Lo encontró de nuevo en el jardín central, mirando la luna con una profunda expresión de pena. Como a Jyo no le parecía peligroso ni mucho menos planeando algo, dio un paso atrás para retirarse antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta, pero para su desgracia (y gracia de los lectores) pisó una ramita.

El hombre inmediatamente se dio vuelta y Jyoumiaku tuvo la sensación de tener un dejavú, seguro de haber visto esos ojos plata en algún otro sitio.

-Disculpe, no pretendía molestarlo. Me iré ahora mismo- Dijo Jyo bajando la mirada.

-No- El extraño se hizo a un lado, invitando al ninja de Konoha a que se sentara- Quédate. Me caes bien

Jyo enarcó una ceja, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en este tipo. Se sentó suavemente junto al otro joven, detallándole. Al principio la piel le pareció pálida, pero era sólo el reflejo de la luna, en realidad, estaba seguro que era más oscura que la de su sensei. Los cabellos tampoco eran blancos, sino de un amarillo clarísimo, fácil de confundir. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos, de un color plateado nada fácil de encontrar, que no era ni por asomo parecido al de los Hyuugas. Estos eran de una extraña combinación de azul y blanco, con unas líneas blancas dirigidas hacia la pupila. Jyo sentía que los había visto en algún otro lugar. Pero no recordaba donde...

-Esa no es tu verdadera forma.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación lo que estaba haciendo el ojosplata. Jyo se sobresaltó.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- Dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-Quiero ver tu verdadera forma- dijo el otro simplemente

Jyoumiaku realizó los sellos pertinentes, deteniéndose antes de hacer el último- Por favor, no le digas a Wuya-san

-Tendrás tus razones para no tomar tu verdadero aspecto. Descuida, soy muy discreto

Con ello, realizó el último sello y volvió a ser el Jyoumiaku que todos conocemos.

-Eres muy lindo- Le dijo el otro luego de una minuciosa inspección a su aspecto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente.

-Arigato

El otro se levantó luego de unos momentos

-Debo irme ahora- Dijo un tanto triste

-Si vuelves mañana, vendré a visitarte- le dijo Jyo

El otro sólo sonrió, y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Jyoumiaku caminó en la dirección opuesta, dispuesto a regresar a su dormitorio

* * *

-Muchachos, un nuevo Sheng Gong Wu ha sido revelado, y es imperativo que nos hagamos con este en particular- Les dijo Dojo a los dragones en entrenamiento

-¿Y esa urgencia?- Le preguntó el líder

-Muy sencillo, es uno de los tres grandes Wus

-¿EH?- Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta

-Los tres grandes-Inició Dojo- son los únicos Wus trillizos que existen. Son la caja de Pandora, la Llave de la Luz y el Cerrojo de Diamante. Juntos pueden encerrar completamente la maldad del mundo...

-¿Y ENTONCES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?!- Gritó el dragón de agua mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta, sólo para ser traído de nuevo por el vaquero

-Como les iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran- Prosiguió el dragón- Los Tres grandes tienen la capacidad de encerrar todo el mal del mundo, PERO algo salió mal mientras se estaban haciendo, y se hizo un duplicado de la Llave de la Luz, que en lugar de encerrar los males, los libera. Por ello es imperativo reunir los tres.

-Muy bien, ¿cual es el activado?

-La caja de Pandora, un Wu especial que puede encerrar cualquier cosa, incluyendo sentimientos y pensamientos.

-Andando entonces- Dijo el líder mientras subía a la mantarralla de plata

Dojo los vio alejarse, mirándose preocupado

-¿Les dijiste?

-Por supuesto que sí Dashi, si no ¿Cómo esperabas que trajeran de nuevo el Wu?

-Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso-Dijo el antiguo dragón dándole una mirada significativa

El dragón verde suspiró-No quiero presionarlos- Dijo tras echar una mirada al cielo

* * *

Los dragones llegaron a la casa de antigüedades donde se suponía estaba la Caja. Pero por supuesto, el lado Heylin no los pudo dejar tranquilos, Hannibal Bean se apareció para hacerles frente. La cara de la pobre viejecita que atendía la tienda podría haber pasado perfectamente por la pintura "El grito"

-¡Hannibal Bean, te reto a un duelo Xiaolin!- Dijo el pequeño monje del agua

-Mi Peine Enredadera contra tu Puño de Tebigong, nombra tu juego

-EL juego será "carrera de obstáculos", el primero en llegar a la Caja de Pandora con su Wu gana

Como en todos los duelos, la arena comenzó a cambiar, y cuando terminó, los combatientes estaban en una punta de un circuito parecido a los que usan para entrenarse los militares. Pero este tenía unos rápidos que debían cruzar, arenas movedizas, un bosque pequeño y una enorme pared de enredadera que debía escalar para llegar a la plataforma donde estaba el Wu.

-¡GONG YI TAMPEI!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

Aunque Hannibal Bean era muy bueno, Omi era mucho más rápido, por lo que llegó primero a la caja de Pandora, ganando el duelo.

-Esta batalla la ganaron monjes, pero la guerra será mía- Les dijo el haba maligna desde el pájaro YinYan

-Claaaaro, como si Wuya y Chase te fuesen a dejar. Por cierto, ¿Y la vieja bruja?- Preguntó Kimiko viendo que no estaba la pelirroja

-Está en una misión muy especial que yo le encomendé- Les respondió el haba mientras se alejaban

* * *

(Se ve a Blueangel atrincherada detrás de una mesa)

Hola a todos, y bienvenidos sean de nuevo a mi fanfic. Si se preguntan porqué estoy aquí atrincherada, es porque una lagartija sobrealimentada está sufriendo abstinencia y se puso MUY irritable

-¡QUE NO SOY LAGARTIJA!¡Y COMO MÁS QUIERES QUE ESTÉ CUANDO MI CONSORTE ESTÁ PÒR EL QUINTO CARRIZO HACIENDO QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS CON QUIEN SABE QUE PERSONAS!

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Y encima tiene celitis aguditis tremendus, si esto sigue así voy a tener que hacerme un traje como el de IronMan. Bueno, a lo que vine fue a agradecerles a todos por su paciencia, especialmente a Amyfreak por regar la voz de mi fic, y a 4ivirpink por haberme dejado el comentario de que "a mi normalmente no me gustan los crossovers, pero el tuyo me encantó". Definitivamente, me levantaste los ánimos ese día

Otra cosita, si la imaginación se lesm puso en huelga y no saben como es el chico que se encontró Jyo-chan, imagínense a Yue de Sakura Card captors con la Yukata. Y esta vez no toca diccionario porque no hay nuevas palabras

El grito es una pintura de el Greco, es la famosa donde está la señora con las manos a los lados de la cara con la boca abierta.

Ya sin más que decir, Mata Nee!


	6. Mononokes y brujas

**

* * *

**

Renacer

**Duelo Xiaolin le pertenece a Christi Hui y Warner Brothers, Naruto a Miyamoto-san, y Kirokami y Toraka a mi persona. Si no respetas esto, serás un nulo.**

_6) Mononokes y brujas._

Los días pasaban lento para Jyoumiaku y compañía, quienes estaban más aburridos que una almeja pasada la histeria inicial de la misión. Lo peor de todo, es que estaban seguros que se estaba cocinando algo muy sucio allí, pero a falta de pruebas, poco podían hacer.

Pero particularmente Jyo estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, porque además que la bruja no perdía oportunidad para acosarlo (y si no fuera por Hanabi, haría SEMANAS que hubiese dejado de ser virgen), no encontraba ninguna prueba que pudiera meter a la susodicha en la cárcel del país del fuego.

Lo único bueno que le había pasado era haber conocido al peliplateado. Ya se habían visto tres o cuatro veces mas, siempre de noche, y encontraron que tenían muchas cosas en común. El ojiplata le había contado que vivía en el corazón del bosque junto a su clan, y que eran los más fuertes de la región si se descontaban a los ninjas. Sin embargo, Jyo aún no sabía su nombre, ni su papel en la casa de la pelirroja.

Y en cambio, el otro lo sabía todo de él. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO, ya que al igual que la Hokague supo que él no era de esa dimensión. Según le explicó en un encuentro posterior, su flujo de chakra era ligeramente diferente, pero era una diferencia tan mínima que sólo personas que habían vivido mucho tiempo en ese mundo, como él; o estaban familiarizados con el flujo de chakra, como Tsunade, podían sentirlo; y ni siquiera un Hyuuga podía saberlo sin experiencia previa.

Por eso, esta noche Jyoumiaku estaba decidido a obtener muchas respuestas, costare lo que costare.

-Oyasumi, Jyo- Le saludó el otro nada más verlo llegar

-Oyasumi nasai.- Le devolvió el pelirrojo. El otro se puso de pie y le cogió una de sus manos.

-Hoy vamos a dar un paseo, quiero mostrarte algo-

Jyo se dejó guiar sin poner resistencia, y dando gracias a todos los kamis que fuera de noche y no se le notara el sonrojo. ¡Que él era fiel, no ciego! Y el ojiplata era una persona muy guapa.

Luego de caminar lo que parecieron kilómetros y kilómetros, llegaron a una pequeña montaña. La vista era muy hermosa, y Jyo supuso que era eso lo que le quería mostrar. En cambio, el otro hombre giró a la derecha a la base de una cascada.

-¡Hey!- Jyo casi grita cuando sintió que una venda era deslizada sobre sus ojos. Instintivamente se sujetó del brazo del peliplata, quien sólo rió por el comportamiento del ninja.

-Descuida, no te dejaré caer- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del otro joven y comenzaba a caminar, según lo que Jyo podía oír, en dirección a la cascada. El ruido aumentó hasta hacerse ensordecedor, y poco a poco fue quedando a su espalda, así que dedujo que debía haber una cueva detrás de la cascada. La cueva era muy profunda, porque luego de un rato dejó de oír incluso el eco de la cascada, y eso que estaba en modo de alerta, no fuera a ser que hubiera caído en una trampa.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo quitándole la venda de la cara.

Jyo se quedó sin habla, y todo plan de reclamo murió en aquel instante. Delante de él se extendía un claro dominado por una cascada pequeña, creando una especie de piscina natural que corría en dirección al río que formaba la cascada exterior. Estaba rodeado de montañas, y sólo crecían matorrales pequeños. Pero eso sí, el suelo estaba tapizado de dientes de león, dando la impresión de estar en una nube.

-Por Kami-sama…- Jyo se acercó al borde de la piscina y se inclinó para ver su fondo, cuando perdió el equilibrio y se fue de boca al lago.

Salió rezumando agua por todas partes, el cabello enredado y a duras penas flotando, porque la gabardina tiraba de él hacia abajo con el peso extra del agua. El japonés estaba partiéndose de la risa en la orilla, a medio vestir. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con el obi mal puesto y las medias hechas girones a su lado. Jyo se sonrojó de una mezcla de vergüenza e indignación.

-¿Pero que haces?- le preguntó luchando para quitarse la gabardina y dejándola en la orilla.

- Pues que más, desvistiéndome para bañarme contigo- dijo desprendiéndose de sus pantalones. Jyo volteó la mirada, rojo como un tomate, pero también desaciéndose de su ropa. El agua estaba caliente, y Jyo se sintió cómodo enseguida. Volteó la mirada cuando escuchó que el otro entraba al laguito. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, dejando todo el pecho expuesto. Bajó los ojos cuando sintió algo calentito entre las piernas

"Que momento tan inoportuno para ser gay" Se reprendió mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la cascada y dejaba que el agua le corriera por todo el cuerpo. Un salpicón de agua en la cara acabó con sus panes de llevar la fiesta en paz, y aprovecho su posición para devolver el golpe.

-¿Así que quieres jugar? ¡Pues juguemos!- retó al otro hombre, mientras esquivaba otro salpicón.

Al final, ambos quedaron empapados. Salieron para secarse, esos sí, Jyo de espaldas y bien lejos del otro, y luego ambos se recostaron a conversar. O al menos esa fue la intención, pues ni bien se tendieron, cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Jyoumiaku se despertó, el otro aún estaba dormido. Durante la noche se habían movido y la cabeza del peliplata descansaba sobre el pecho del albino. Éste se sonrojó, pero procedió a despertarle.

-Vamos amigo, levanta- Dijo Jyo ya desesperado, porque llevaba un buen tiempo tratando de despertarlo y nada- Arriba, ya casi sale el Sol

El efecto de estas palabras fue inmediato, aunque no el que Jyo esperaba. El otro se puso de pie de un brinco, y al ver las luces de la aurora, pronunció una maldición y echó a correr en dirección a la casa.

Ni Jyoumiaku ni Jack había corrido tanto en ninguna de sus dos vidas, pero mientras lo hacía se convenció que esta vez sus preguntas iban a recibir respuestas. Nunca perdió de vista al otro, aún cuando éste usó truco y medio para despistarlo.

Finalmente, llegaron al jardín interior de la mansión. El peliplata se detuvo al borde de la piscina que había allí para recuperar el aliento, cosa que aprovechó Jyoumiaku para darle alcance. El otro dio dos pasos atrás y saltó hacia la otra orilla de la piscina.

Justo en ese momento salió el Sol

El hombre comenzó a cambiar en medio del salto.

Para cuando tocó la otra orilla, ya no tenía forma humana, sino que era un hermoso lobo, con una mancha blanca en medio de la frente.

-Kirokami- dijo el pelorrojo medio saliendo de su asombro.

El lobo emitió un lloriqueo rápido, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en dirección a las habitaciones.

Cuando Jyo trató de alcanzarlo, se encontró sin un rastro que seguir.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para el pelirrojo ahora albino, porque no consiguió ni al lobo ni al hombre por ninguna parte. Estaba realmente enfadado, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta? ¡si hasta el mismo nombre lo decía! Y ahora probablemente no lo iba a ver más. Estaba que lloraba a la mínima, y ni siquiera Hanabi sabía que le pasaba.

Más o menos a la segunda semana de no saber nada del mononoke, notó que todos en la mansión estaban muy tensos por algo. Cuando lo comentó con el resto del equipo, coincidieron en que debían sacar información de los huéspedes a como diera lugar.

-¿Pero cómo podríamos hacerlo? – Preguntó la pelirroja justo cuando todos estaban más que entusiasmados.

-¡Una fiesta!- Gritó Konohamaru. Al ver que todos lo miraban con una cara de confusión total, aclaró- Si hacemos una fiesta, entonces podremos emborrachar a algún invitado y sacarle toda la información necesaria.

-Eso…es…¡brillante!- La Hyuuga aprobó el plan con una sonrisa, que hizo que Konohamaru se sonrojara un poco. Jyoumiaku tomó nota mental de esto.

-Bueno, pero, ¿Cómo convencemos a Wuya-san de hacer una fiesta?

-Yo se lo puedo pedir, después de todo, ella me ha estado acosando desde que llegamos aquí. Ya veremos luego que se me ocurre.

Y así quedó lista la trampa. Esa misma noche, Jyoumiaku usó todo su encanto para convencer a la bruja de hacer una fiesta, so pretexto de conocer a los moradores de la casa (completamente falso, dicho sea de paso). Ella se lo concedió encantada, diciendo que iba a traer los mejores suministros de los alrededores, y asegurándole que todos los residentes de la mansión irían de mil amores.

Llegó el esperado día, y todos en la fiesta estaban teniendo un buen tiempo. Su sensei se había hecho cargo de la dueña, Jyo no sabía si por iniciativa propia o por influjo de la poción de amor, pero la verdad es que parecía estar pasándola deliciosamente. Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban bailando, mientras Udon y la Moegui estaban dando los primeros pasos en el plan y le daban de beber a un señor que parecía importante a juzgar por las ropas que llevaba.

El, por su parte, estaba hablando con el supuesto dueño del lobo. El pobre tipo tenía muy poca resistencia al alcohol, dos botellas de sake lo habían dejado fuera de combate, aunque afortunadamente, la mayoría de los asistentes estaban igual o peor.

-Y ashi fue que pfude hacerme con mi cashtillo, shico. Rhealmente, fue muy…burp…muy fáshil enghañar a eshe sheñor feuda…aal.

-Que interesante señor. Pero dígame una cosa, el lobo que trajo con usted no parece ser muy especial, ¿entonces por que lo esconde?

-¡Ajaja! Veo que the ha shamado la atenshión mi hermosho Kiro, ¿Noooooo? Puesh déjame deshirte que él esh todo menosh normal. Esh en realidad un mononoke de losh boshquesh del paísh, El líder, de esho, y quien controle shu poder sherá la pershona mash..blerp…poderosha de toda la región.

-¿Para que lo trajo entonces?- Jyo le llenó la copa al otro. El hombre se tambaleó, tomó la copa y se la bebió de un solo trago.

-¡puesh para arrebatarle shus poderesh, claro eshtá! Cuando Wuya reshién shegó, me dijo que eshtaría encantada de ashudarme, y para probarlo me dio la corrrrrhea con la que atabha al lobo, para poder domarlo. Ahora lo trage hashta aquí parha que haghamos el ritual que me dará todo shu poder.

-¿Y cuando el pierda sus poderes? ¿Qué pasará?- Le dijo Jyo aprehensivo

-Morirá- dijo el otro hombre haciéndole una seña para que le sirviera más sake.

* * *

Kirokami detestaba esa correa más que nada en el mundo.

No sólo era sumamente incómoda, sino que además era como irrompible, y encima le chupaba la fuerza cuando la tenía puesta. Por eso estaba forzado a permanecer en su forma de lobo cuando la traía, y luego de muchos días podía transformarse en humano y caminar por allí. Pero siempre debía regresar ya que en ese estado de debilitamiento, dudaba mucho poder hacerle frente al hechicero que lo había capturado, y ni hablar de ganarle.

Levantó el hocico al percibir que se acercaban a la puerta. Esperaba encontrarse con el brujo, pero en su lugar apareció Jyoumiaku. Inconcientemente se acurrucó más en el rincón, tragando un lloriqueo de vergüenza, pero no sirvió de nada. Jyoumiaku se dirigió directamente a él, lo desató y, haciendo oídos sordos a sus gruñidos, lo levantó y se lo llevó de allí. Kirokami comenzó revolverse en sus brazos.

-Quédate quieto, no me hagas atarte que esto es por tu bien- Le respondió el ninja.- Si quieres duerme un rato, vamos a ir un bastante lejos y sería bueno que llegaras con energías.- Agregó.

El lobo dejó de revolverse, pero no durmió como le había dicho. En cambio, juntó fuerzas y emitió un callado "¿Por qué?"

-Porque no quiero que mueras- fue la lacónica respuesta del chico-

El otro no se quedó tranquilo con esa respuesta.

- Pero…Yo soy un…espíritu. ¿Por que…te preocupas…por mi? Deberías…Despreciarme- Añadió tristemente.

-Mira Kirokami, me da exactamente igual que tú seas persona, espíritu o…demonio- dijo tristemente- Pero eres un gran amigo, y no dejaré que mueras sólo porque un hombre quiere hacerse más fuerte. Recuerda también lo que te conté. Chase Young compartía tu misma cualidad, y yo lo apreciaba mucho, ¿Por qué iba a despreciarte a ti?

Kirokami se le quedó mirando, luego le lamió la cara al ninja y se pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Gracias…Amigo- dijo antes de caer dormido. Jyo sonrió, y aceleró el paso en dirección al bosque.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la casa de la bruja se sentían como si Gamabunta se les hubiese parado encima y hubiese saltado en ellos. Los únicos que no parecían tan afectados eran los ninjas, la bruja y el "dueño" de Kirokami, que a base de susto se le había pasado el ratón. Ahora estaba buscando como loco al lobo, e incluso había pedido a Wuya que le dijera a los ninjas que lo ayudasen. Así que ahora estaban todos en las afueras de la mansión siguiendo la pista de Jyoumiaku.

-¡Jyo!¡dónde estás, Jyo?-Hanabi estaba muy angustiada, porque había sentido en ese bosque una energía extraña y no le gustaba para nada que el chakra de su amigo se internara cada vez más allí-¡Jyo!¡Por favor, responde!

-¿Hanabi?- La voz del pelirrojo venía de unos matorrales. Hanabi los apartó y siguió el sonido de la voz. Pronto la chica vió a Jyoumiaku.

-¡Inconciente!- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando lo tuvo cerca, y le acomodó un porrazo en la cabeza-¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos porque no aparecías? Ya pensábamos que habías sido tú quien se había levado al lobo.- Y le contó todo lo que había pasado

-Jeje, bueno, no exactamente- Le respondió Jyo- ví una sombra extraña anoche y salí a investigar, recién empezaba a devolverme a la casa. ¿Te importaría adelantarte y decirle a los demás que estoy bien? Me gustaría investigar una caverna por aquí cerca que sería un perfecto escondite para el lobo.

Hanabi asintió y salió volando hacia la casa, esperando encontrar a los demás en el camino. Sin embargo, llegó a la casa sin ver a nadie, así que entró en el comedor a esperarlos. Pasó el tiempo y nadie llegaba, así que salió a buscarlos. Alcanzó a ver a Wuya entrando a sus dependencias seguida del dueño de Kirokami, la señora bajita del pelo en turbante y otra persona más. Curiosa, se acercó y usó su Byakugan para poder ver a los ocupantes de allá adentro. Estaban hablando algo de una conspiración y Hanabi agradeció que todos los Hyuugas fueran entrenados en la lectura de labios.

-¿Y cómo se supone que nos apoderemos de la aldea ninja si no tenemos la fuera de esos mononokes?- Estaba preguntando la señora bajita.

-No te preocupes Yubaba, tarde o temprano encontraremos al lobo y entonces le quitaremos sus poderes, y con ellos someteremos a todos los demás mononokes de la región. Sólo hay que tener paciencia mi estimada bruja.

-Está bien colega, confiaré en ti por esta vez. Sin embargo, como buena bruja que eres supongo que tendrás un plan de reserva, ¿no?

-Algo así. Un compañero mío está aquí también, él es nuestra carta salvadora.

-Más te vale.

Las cosas siguieron así por algo más de una hora, y cuando se fueron Hanabi se coló y vió un montón de cosas extrañas. Tomó unos cuantos papeles que los comprometían, y salió de allí, dejando tras de sí un jutsu para que la próxima vez que se reunieran sus voces fueran grabadas.

Mucho mas tarde, los ninjas de la hoja se reunieron en el comedor, y Hanabi les conto lo que había oído. Jyoumiaku, por su parte, les revelo que era un clon del original, el cual estaba en el bosque en compañía de Kirokami y otros mononokes haciendo planes para la ofensiva. Acordaron que cubrirían a Jyo un poco más y entonces empezaría el ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Jyoumiaku era presentado al clan de los lobos de la tierra, quienes lo acogieron calurosamente porque les había devuelto sano y salvo a su líder. Entonces habían mandado mensajes a todos los clanes de espíritus del bosque para reunirse y organizar un ataque a la casa de la bruja. De eso hacían ya dos días, en los cuales los líderes de los halcones, árboles, serpientes (NO las del clan de Namda, otras) e insectos varios se habían reunido. Ya para finalizar sólo faltaban los enviados del clan de los tigres, pero por desgracia ellos tenían muy malos tratos con los lobos (N/a: se llevaban como perros y gatos XD)

-Kuso… Si no llegan rápido, deberemos empezar el ataque sin ellos- dijo Kirokami bastante más recuperado.

-Kirokami-sama, ya somos bastantes, podríamos empezar el ataque sin ningún problema- le dijo Jyoumiaku en tono conciliador.

-Lo sé, además te tenemos a ti- Suspiró-pero ellos son los guerreros más aguerridos de toda la región, y me sentiría más tranquilo si contáramos con su apoyo. Si para el final de este día no han llegado, yo personalmente iré a su encuentro. Y no me llames Kirokami-sama, que somos amigos, llámame Kiro o si de plano no puedes, Kiro-kun- Le reprochó. Jyoumiaku rió y acostó su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo.

- Si tu vas, quiero ir yo también. A lo mejor y los convencemos entre los dos.

-Ojalá.

Tal y como los había pronosticado el mononoke, los tigres no se aparecieron, por lo que Jyo y Kiro se prepararon y salieron en su búsqueda al anochecer. No llevaron provisiones ya que su guarida no quedaba muy lejos, pero les llevaría un buen rato localizarlos.

-¿Emmm… No sería mejor esperar a que sea de día?- le peuntó Jyo al peliplata luego de haber caminado un muy buen rato

-Nop, el clan de los tigres es un clan nocturno, así que estas son las mejores horas para encontrarse con uno- Le respondió el lobo.

Caminaron un poco más cuando llegaron a las faldas de una montaña. Iban a emprender el retroceso cuando Kirokami vió un par de tigres a la entrada de una cueva. Uno de ellos se paró y emitió un rugido.

-¿QUIEN VAAAAAAAAAAAA??

-Kirokami de los colmillos desgarradores, líder del clan de los lobos; y Jyoumiaku Shiiro ninja de la hoja.

-¿Qué podría desear un lobo a estas horas en territorio de los tigres, y con qué fin?

-Audiencia con Toraka de las garras sangrientas, líder del clan de los tigres, con el fin de invitarlos a un concilio de guerra en pro de recuperar el espacio que les fue arrebatado.

Luego de meditarlo un poco entre ellos, el otro tigre los encaró y les indicó que lo siguieran. Ellos obedecieron y entraron poco a poco en la montaña

-¿Kirokami de los colmillos desgarradores?- Preguntó en un susurro el ninja

-Sí bueno, todos los líderes de los clanes tienen un título por como se ganó el mando del clan. Si fue por herencia, se nombran con números romanos, pero si es por otra manera se le da el nombre de algún atributo suyo. Mis colmillos, por ejemplo, pueden cortar a través de lo que sea más blando que el acero, por eso es "de los colmillos desgarradores"-

-Silencio, estamos llegando a la cámara principal.- Les indicó el tigre que los había acompañado. En efecto, se podía ver una inmensa puerta tallada en la misma roca, que se abrieron de par en par al acercarse ellos. Dentro era como la sala de un palacio medieval, con un largo pasillo que daba a un trono, con una puerta en cada pared, y desperdigados alrededor varios tigres de distinto tamaño. En el trono, estaba sentado un hombre.

Tenía largos cabellos naranjas entremezclados con mechas negras, que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla. Vestía una yukata parecida a la de Kirokami, pero la de él era más liviana y la tela más rica, de color tostado con los bordes en negro, y los pantalones tenían pequeñas rayas horizontales, negras tambien. Sus ojos eran café oscuro y la piel era más pálida que la de Kirokami, pero aún así se notaba un poco morena. Lo que más resaltaba eran unas orejas de tigre que se asomaban a los costados de la cara, donde deberían estar unas orejas normales.

-Que sorpresa tan inesperada. Un lobo y un humano casi a media noche y trayendo noticias de guerra. Traigan asiento y bebidas para los visitantes.- Añadió, y tres tigres aparecieron, dos llevando sillas y otro trayendo una bandeja con gyosas. Dejaron las sillas y la bandeja. Que Toraka no hubiese bajado del trono era un claro signo de que no los consideraba iguales. Además, que no los llamara huéspedes decía que no pensaba darles alojamiento.

-Te saludo Toraka, en nombre mío y del clan de los lobos- comenzó a decir Kirokami

-Y yo te saludo de parte de la Villa de la hoja- Añadió Jyo

-Hai, hai, yo recibo sus saludos, pero vallamos al grano, ¿Qué es eso de un concilio de guerra?

-Eso mismo, los clanes de mononokes de la región estamos uniendo fuerzas para enfrentarnos a los humanos que nos arrebataron los terrenos al oeste de los bosques, por eso venimos Shiiro-san y yo, para invitarlos a unírsenos en esta empresa en nombre de los clanes y los ninjas que están dispuestos a ayudarnos.

-Qué gracioso, si fueron ustedes mismos los que dejaron que los humanos tomaran esos territorios

Eso era una muy velada insinuación de que el clan de los lobos era demasiado débil como para hacerles frente. Jyoumiaku arrugó el ceño, pero Kirokami se mantuvo impasible.

-Eso fue debido, primero, a que a mí me capturaron y me debilitaron, y segundo, a que acabábamos de salir de una pelea territorial con el ahora extinto clan de los cuervos. Por todo ellos no pudimos contraatacar de inmediato.

-Hpmf. Excusas.- Dijo el tigre haciendo un ademán con la mano. - no me voy a rebajar a unirme a espíritus tan débiles como ustedes, al grado que tienen que pedirles ayuda a los humanos. Dile a todos en ese concilio que actuarán solos. Los tigres no iremos.- Dijo haciendo unas señas a los tigres para que recogieran las cosas.

-Entendemos perfectamente, Toraka-sama- le dijo Jyoumiaku- Y que no quiera ir al lugar de la pelea.

-¿Y quién dijo que no iría?

-¿Eh? Pero si dijo que se iba a quedar aquí en el castillo, y es perfectamente razonable, podrían haber heridos- Al segundo siguiente, Jyo se encontró mirando directamente a las orbes enfurecidas del tigre.

-¿Qué podrían haber _heridos_? Niño, estas garras- dijo mostrándole las uñas. Entonces Jyoumiaku vió que las uñas de sus manos no eran transparentes, sino que tenían un color rojo en las puntas, y comprendió porqué le llamaban "de las garras sangrientas"- Han matado a más personas de las que tú has visto en tu vida. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que podrían haber heridos en _mis_ filas?

-Bueno, nada, es que como usted no piensa ir, pensé que prefería la seguridad de la montaña.

Toraka emitió un rugido ultrajado, y le gruño a Jyo- Si eso es lo que piensas, valdría más que me llamaras cobarde de una vez y de frente. ¡Tsun!- Uno de los tigres se acercó- Avisa que preparen las armas, nos vamos a la guerra.

Y con eso, Toraka salió de la sala rumbo a sus habitaciones. Al poco rato, el mismo tigre que los había traído a la sala les informó que se habían dispuesto un par de habitaciones para ellos. Cuando se hubo ido, Kirokami se volteó hacia Jyoumiaku

-¿Estas loco o qué te pasa! Ese tigre fácilmente te hubiera podido arrancar la cabeza si lo provocabas demasiado.

­-Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer-Jyoumiaku esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Si le picaba el orgullo lo suficiente, estaba seguro que sí o sí iban a prestar apoyo.

-Lo que sea con tal de no quedar como cobarde. Muy arriesgado, pero así eres tú- Dijo Kirokami sonriéndole.

El lobo salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, que se le bajó de golpe cuando se dio de frente contra Toraka.

-¿Cuánto oíste?- Preguntó con temor Kiro

-Casi todo-Dijo Toraka muy serio- Me sorprendió bastante lo que hizo el chico- Dijo comenzando a caminar, con Kirokami pegado a sus talones- nunca pensé que alguien se arriesgara tanto.

-¿Aún así irás?- Preguntó el lobo

-Sí, un hombre de honor nunca retira su palabra.-dijo mientras llegaban a la habitación del otro.-¿Dónde te lo conseguiste?- Le preguntó antes de que entrara al cuarto

-¿A Jyoumiaku? El me encontró a mí ¿Por?

Toraka sonrió- Lo quiero de mascota. Es lindo, inteligente y astuto, ¿Qué más podría querer?- Dijo alejándose, dejando a Kiro con el ojo cuadrado y congelado en su sitio ¿El orgulloso líder de los tigres, queriendo de mascota a un humano? Las vueltas que daba el mundo.

-"Por lo menos"- Pensó mientras entraba en su habitación- "me consuela saber que no soy el único"

* * *

O.O LA MAAAAAAAAAAAAADREEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. 10 Páginas de Word, Dios mío!! Y eso que no puse la escena de los monjes, me parece que ya quedó demasiado largo así

DA666: Y porque además a la cabeza hueca esta no se le ocurre nada que poner

-Porrazo- ¡¡Cállate darkangel!! Oh, me disculpo, esa fue mi alterego, yami, lado oscuro o como quieran llamarla, darkangel666.

-con un vendaje en la cabeza-Ohayo, buon giorno, good day, hola, y cualquier otro saludo que se sepan.

Bueno, a continuación les quiero presentar a dos personajes muy especiales que aparecen en este fic: Toraka de los tigres y Kirokami de los lobos.

--Ohayo, yo soy Toraka de los tigres, mido 1,78 en mi forma humana, me gusta la carne, el sushi y los humanos de pelo y ojos rojos, no me gustan las verduras, los lobos ni los aprovechados ¬¬. Tengo varios cientos de años (perdí la cuenta cuando estaba en los 500 y pico), y soy el líder de los tigres (obvio)

--Ohayo ;), soy Kirokami, mido 1,70 en mi forma humana, me gusta el pollo, el niguiri y los humanos inteligentes de piel blanca ¬, no me gustan los tigres, el plátano ni los roba-sukes (mira disimuladamente a Toraka). Tengo 621 años y soy líder de los mononokes lobo.

Gracias a todos por sus amables reviews, ahora vamos con las aclaraciones:

Los kamis son una especie de dioses menores japoneses, a los cuales se les reza para obtener bendiciones o dar gracias por algo específico (p.e. la lluvia, la buena cosecha, etc)

El sake es licor de arroz, muy fuerte tanto de sabor como de contenido de alcohol, y muy común en las celebraciones.

Gamabunta es un sapo gigante de la serie de Naruto, mide como 100m de alto, y ya se imaginarán lo mucho que puede pesar.

No estoy segura que en el mundo de Naruto tengan grabadoras, por eso usé un jutsu en la parte de Hanabi y las brujas

En Japón, las ceremonias y reuniones son muy escrupulosas en la etiqueta, y no se puede insultar abiertamente a un invitado, a menos que sea éste quien insulte primero al dueño. Por eso Toraka no pudo sacar a patadas a Kirokami en cuanto atravesó la puerta XD.

Kirokami es una palabra acuñada por mi: Kiro-amarillo Okami-lobo

Los mononokes son, literalmente, "espíritus vengadores" de la naturaleza, y se despiertan cuando los humanos destruimos la naturaleza indiscriminadamente. Según tengo entendido, pueden adoptar forma humana a voluntad.

Sí, me gusta el trabajo de "Estudios Ghilbi" (el viaje de chihiro, mi amigo Totoro, etc)

Para terminar….¡¡LES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE MI LAPTOP NUEVA!! Sip, finalmente tengo laptop, lo que significa más actualizaciones más rápido. Si creen que estoy poniendo a Jyoumiaku demasiado irresistible (y lo digo por la GRAN cantidad de admiradores que tienen y que le faltan), díganme, lo mismo va si hice algín error.

--Diccionario español/japonés--

Kami-sama: Dios mayor

Kuso: Demonios, mierda, una maldición

PD: Quien adivine lo que quiere decir el nombre del tigre, tiene derecho a pedir una escena especial en el próximo capítulo, QUE NO SEA el encuentro de Chase y Jack (tengo algo mucho más interesante, jejeje). Debe mandármelo por mensaje privado o ya de plano por e-mail, diciendo su significado y de dónde sacó la información. Se comenzará a partir de dos días después de poner este capítulo, para dar tiempo a todos de que lo lean. Se tomarán en cuenta minutos, segundos y zona horaria, porque no es lo mismo dejar un mensaje a las 7 de la noche en España (12 de la noche en Venezuela); que dejar un mensaje a las 7 en Argentina (8 de la noche en Venezuela).

MATA NEE!!


	7. ¡Emboscada! Intento de secuestro

**

* * *

**

Renacer

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin pertenecen a Christie Hiu y la WB, Naruto a Miyamoto-san y los mononokes a mi persona. Si no respetas esto, serás pateado**

_6) ¡Embos__cada! Intento de secuestro, separación del grupo_

El día había amanecido brumoso, con un débil sol brillando a través de la niebla, como si estuviera pronosticando el combate que se llevaría a cabo dentro de pocas horas. Se podían ver unas cuantas sombras deslizándose silenciosamente entre la bruma. Dichas sombras eran mononokes, que se movilizaban para reunirse y finalizar los detalles del ataque. En el linde del bosque se encontraba el pelotón principal de la ofensiva, en el cual se encontraban los líderes con sus diez guerreros más fuertes y Jyoumiaku. Ese pelotón en particular llegaba a 56 individuos, mientras que los otros a duras penas llegaban a 20, dando un total de 100 personas de parte de los mononokes, incluyendo los ninjas. La estrategia escencial era que los pelotones menos fuertes cansaran a los brujos, y luego el pelotón más fuerte se encargaría de dar el golpe final, mientras los otros ninjas se ocupaban de emboscar a los que tratasen de huir.

Jyoumiaku estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que participaba en una campaña militar de tanta envergadura. Kirokami se le acercó.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Algo, es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo como esto.

-Lo harás bien, aunque los brujos pongan barreras para tratar de detenernos. Lo más probable es que traten de echarnos de allí por medio de embrujos repelentes o de controlarnos para desorganizarnos. Lo que debemos hacer es atacarlos en grupos de tres o más para que no puedan enfocarse en uno solo.

-Ojalá tengas razón.- Jyoumiaku suspiró y se levantó- Espero que nadie resulte herido de gravedad. Ni que hayan muertos.

-No los habrán- dijo Kiro acercándose más al ninja y colocándole una mano en el hombro-

-¡Eh, Cachorro!- Kirokami gruñó por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Toraka

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo un poco brusco

-Prepara tus guerreros y coordina con los halcones, que su líder está en misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Lo intenté, pero me hicieron el mismo caso que a una pared. ¡Muévete! El ataque empieza dentro de poco- Le apremió el tigre. Kiro suspiró apesumbrado y dejó a Jyoumiaku sólo.

-¿Primera vez en el campo de batalla? No te culpo por estar nervioso. Es horrible esa incertidumbre de no saber si vas a vivir luego de esto

-No estoy preocupado por mí, lo estoy por mis amigos.- Toraka se le acercó y se indicó que siguiera hablando. Jyo dirigió la vista en la dirección donde estaba la casa de la bruja-Tengo miedo de que alguno de nosotros se confunda y los ataque por equivocación, o peor aún, que lo mate. Además, esta niebla no es normal ni a balazos, es decir, estamos a mediados de Julio y deberá hacer un calor insoportable, en cambio, nos despertamos que esta niebla justo el día del ataque. Si los brujos no saben, al menos sospechan.

-Eres demasiado fatalista, ninja de la hoja.- Sorpresivamente, Toraka envolvió a Jyoumiaku con un brazo, mientras con el otro le levantaba la cabeza.- Oye, cuando todo esto termine, quiero que seas mi mascota- Le dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes, dejando menos de 5 centímetros entre sus labios y los del pelirrojo- Y te lo advierto, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"_Jorobaaaaaaaaaaar…"_ Pensó un completamente shokeado Jyoumiaku. Se obligó a tratar de moverse, pero el brazo del tigre lo tenía completamente inmovilizado.

Justo entonces, sonó la trompeta dando la señal para comenzar el ataque. Se oyó la carrera de los primeros escuadrones hacia la casa de la bruja, mientras los capitanes se movían al frente de sus pelotones. Toraka gruñó y se separó renuente del pelirrojo.- Terminaremos esto después- fue lo que le dijo antes de retirarse.

Jyo se acomodó las ropas lo mejor que pudo, y corrió hacia donde estaban los lobos, acomodándose entre la fila delantera, junto a Kirokami

-¿Te molestó ese tigre?- le preguntó Kirokami al ver llegar a Jyoumiaku con el rostro rojo, del coraje supuso él (N/a: JA!! Si supiera…)

-Algo así- Kiro enarcó una ceja, mirando insistentemente a Jyo. Al final el ninja se quebró bajo el escrutinio.- El me dijo que cuando todo esto acabara, que quería que yo fuera su mascota.- El chico miró de reojo a Kiro, que estaba con los dos ojos como unos platos soperos.

-¿Pero te lo dijo así, sin anestesia!-El otro asintió- Tora no baka, debería aprender a ser más sutil.

-Kiro…¿Cómo es eso de ser "su mascota"? ¿Se refería a… bueno… a 'ese' tipo de mascota?

El lobo bufó.- No, si lo hubiera hecho lo habría descuartizado allí mismo- Jyoumiaku lo miró alarmado- Los humanos y los mononokes no pueden convivir juntos de forma natural, o eso decían las antiguas leyes. Sin embargo, con el paso de tiempo nosotros nos hemos ido debilitando, al punto de ser incapaces de habitar donde realmente deberíamos, y bajando de esa manera al plano de los humanos. A pesar de ello, los humanos y los mononokes tenían demasiadas diferencias, generando entonces guerras interminables, hasta llegar a un trato: Cada quien por su lado. Los humanos no tendrían nada que ver con los mononokes, y viceversa. Pero algunos habían hecho una amistad tan estrecha o un amor tan profundo que no soportaron la idea de estar separados, por eso generaron dos medios de poder convivir juntos.

-'Si el más poderoso del par era un humano, entonces el mononoke se convertiría en su kuchiyose, pero con la particularidad de que un humano podría tener más de un kuchuiyose de ese tipo. Sin embargo, casi ningún humano tenía suficiente fuerza como para mantener a más de dos o tres al mismo tiempo. A parte, muchos de los clanes de mononokes tenían diferencias, por lo que se implementaron en los contratos las "cláusulas de exclusividad", que establecían que si tenías a cierto tipo de mononoke, no podías tener a X tipo de mononoke, debiendo elegir entre uno u otro. Estas cláusulas se extendieron a otros tipos de kuchiyoses, como los ninken.

-'En cambio, si el más fuerte del par era el mononoke, entonces el humano se convertiría en su mascota. Su amo le transpasaría algunas habilidades características del clan, y a cambio, la mascota le debería obediencia absoluta. Pero habían ciertas características que la mayoría de los humanos no soportaban, como la capacidad de cambiar de forma, por lo que el amo debía pasarle energía continuamente, razón por la cual nuevamente la mayoría de los mononokes llegaban a tener un máximo de 5 mascotas. Este es el tipo de mascota que quiere Toraka de ti, que seas su sirviente más leal.

Jyoumiaku tragó duro. Definitivamente tenía un encanto particular para atraer los problemas, primero Wuya y ahora esto. Si aceptaba se volvería un esclavo de un tigre lujurioso, no más había que ver la manera en que Toraka le había hecho la propuesta de ser su "mascota"; y si no aceptaba se iba a enemistar con el clan mas poderoso de la región, y no había que ser un genio para saber que eso era un suicidio.

Kami sama ¿Por una vez, no habría podido tener una misión normal?

La llamada de la trompeta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa era la señal para empezar el ataque.

(Play: Shipuuden)

Todo a su alrededor de pronto se volvió borroso cuando se hechó a correr. Podía escuchar las pisadas de los guerreros a su espalda, siguiéndolos de cerca. Kirokami, a su lado, aullaba salvajemente para animar a sus tropas.

En menos de lo que esperaba se hallaban ante las puertas de la casa. Estaban sacadas de sus goznes y el suelo a su alrededor estaba chamuscado y pisoteado. Siguieron avanzando hasta entrar al jardín central, que era donde estaba el centro de la batalla. Los primeros pelotones habían hecho un excelente trabajo, de los 50 invitados que habían al principio, sólo habían 18 peleando, los demás debían estar muertos o tratando de escapar.

Jyoumiaku se separó del lobo para buscar a sus amigos. Tardó bastante rato en encontrarlos, en parte porque a cada rato se paraba a ayudar a los espíritus que tenían problemas, y en parte porque ellos estaban en el centro mismo de la pelea. Vio a Hanabi y a Konohamaru junto a un halcón joven peleando contra un tipo que controlaba las plantas. Lo tenían acorralado, así que siguió buscando a los que faltaban. Udon y su sensei estaban peleando contra una mujer que escupía ácido, pero no les daba mayores problemas. En cambio, a Moegui le estaba costando un mundo defenderse de un hombre capaz de disolverse en la niebla. Jyo le tiró un par de sellos explosivos como distracción, cosa que aprovechó Moegui para dejarlo inconciente. Le sonrió al peliblanco y este asintió.

Sin embargo, la emoción le duró poco tiempo cuando unos enormes golem de piedra irrumpieron donde estaban ellos. Sólo había una persona capaz de convocar monstruos como esos, así que se dirigió hacia donde venían.

Justo como lo pensaba, estaba Wuya allí combatiendo contra Toraka y otro tigre más. Sin pensarlo, Jyo se lanzó hacia ella.

-¡Ella es mía, tigre!- Le gritó a Toraka, que sólo asintió y se fue en la dirección contraria, quedando Jyo y Wuya frente a frente.

-Jyoumiaku queridito, que lindo de tu parte venir hasta acá, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo.- Le dijo la bruja tirándole una patada directo al pecho. Jyoumiaku la interceptó la patada y enterró dos dedos debajo de la rótula, justo en el nervio. La bruja gritó y le mandó una ráfaga de energía verde para que la soltara. Sin embargo, el golpe ya había hecho efecto y le había entumido la pierna. Con un grito de rabia, la bruja se echó hacia adelante, los puños fuertemente cerrados y emanando energía. Jyo se puso en guardia, esquivando los dos primeros golpes pero recibiendo el tercero en pleno estómago. Se recuperó lo suficiente para esquivar la patada que le envió a la cara, y contraatacó con una patada directo al esternón.

La bruja se retrocedió escupiendo sangre. Hundió la mano en una de sus mangas, y cuando la volvió a sacar, llevaba en ella el Ojo de Dashi.

-¡Ojo de Dashi!- el Sheng Gon Wu respondió a la llamada disparando un rayo de energía hacia el ninja. Este saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, y contrarrestró lanzando varios kunais.

La bruja los sonrió y los esquivó todos sin dificultad, pero el último, que le pasó cerca de la cara, llevaba un sello explosivo.

La bruja palideció

"_¡Maldito criajo!"_

La explosión levantó una gran nube de polvo. Cuando esta se dispersó, Wuya estaba cinco metros más atrás, con el Wu a escasos palmos de su mano derecha. Wuya trató de alcanzarlo, pero un pie en su garganta la hizo desistir.

Jyoumiaku se inclinó a recoger el Wu, su pie nunca dejando el cuello de la bruja.

-¿Por qué estás en este mundo?- la bruja volteó la cara, pero Jyo puso más peso en su pie.

-Estoy buscando algo- dijo la bruja de manera estrangulada.

-¿Es un Sheng Gon Wu?- La bruja lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió-¿Para qué sirve?

-¿Quién eres?- La bruja gimió en dolor cuando el chico dejó caer más peso en su garganta.- Es una de las llaves de la Caja de Pandora. No sabemos cual de las dos es, sólo sé que abre la Caja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un Wu especial, puede atrapar dentro de sí cualquier cosa

-¿Con quien trabajas?

-Chase Young- El pie en su garganta volvió a pesar de más.

-No mientas bruja, él nunca te dejaría a su lado con esos poderes tan mediocres-

-Hannibal Bean. ¿Quién eres tú?- Volvió a preguntar la bruja. Jyo sonrió de manera sardónica.

-¿En serio no me reconoces?- La bruja negó con la cabeza.- Y pensar que estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos.

Entonces, Jyo extendió sus dedos índices y medio paralelos a su pecho, deshaciendo el henge.

La bruja emitió un grito sordo cuando reconoció al pelirrojo genio.

-¿Spi…Jack? ¿Cómo?- Dijo la bruja forcejeando fuertemente contra el pie del muchacho.

-Mucho entrenamiento, mucha fé, y sobretodo un buen maestro- Jyoumiaku retiró su pie de la garganta de la pelirroja, dejando que ella se incorporara. Ella retrocedió, aún mirándolo con horror en sus ojos, y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Jyo realizó una serie de sellos de control mental, y apuntó hacia la bruja fugitiva.

-'Cuando nos encontremos, reconóceme, mientras tanto, olvídame'- Recitó, y dejó que su poder alcanzara a la mujer. Al ser alcanzada, cayó al suelo inconciente, y se le borraron los recuerdos de los últimos 2 minutos. Luego volvió a echar a correr.

Jyo la siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera de vista, y con una sonrisa se internó de nuevo en la casa, donde ya escuchaba los vivas de celebración por haber ganado la batalla.

(Stop: Shipuuden)

Los ninjas y los mononokes estaban celebrando la recién obtenida victoria ruidosamente. Jyoumiaku se acercó a su grupo y los saludó.

-¡Les hemos ganado! ¡Les dimos una paliza!- Decía una emocionadísima Moegui mientras Udon sólo sonreía. Konohamaru y Hanabi estaban hablando los dos en un rincón mas o menos apartado, pero sea lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, era muy bueno porque ambos estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jyo siguió caminando hasta llegar con Kirokami.

-¿Cómo están tus guerreros?

-Muy bien, sólo salió uno herido de gravedad, a la gran mayoría sólo le quedaron de recuerdo unos rasguños.

-Me alegro- El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo que el otro se sonrojara suavemente, pero pronto el color se oscureció (de pura furia, eso si) cuando cierto tigre le pasó las manos a Jyo por la cintura.

-Nee, nee Jyo-chan, ya acabamos de pelear, ahora, ¿Cuándo dices que te mudas a mi guarida?

-¡El no se muda para ningún lado, tigre lujurioso!- Gritó Kirokami acomodándole un soberano porrazo en la cabeza. Toraka se apartó, gruño algo como "estúpido lobo" y se abalanzó sobre el mencionado. Jyoumiaku miraba anonadado como ambos hombres rodaban por el suelo, cambiando de forma intermitentemente y gritando cualquier cantidad de obcenidades hacia el otro. Finalmente, Jyo salió del shock debido a un comentario particularmente explícito sobre como iba a perder la virginidad. Bastante MUY molesto, realizó un par de sellos y al instante ambos combatientes pararon en seco.

-Por muy interesante que sea saber sus fantasías sexuales- Les dijo con una sonrisilla forzada y una vena saltándole en la cabeza- Les recuerdo que hay otras personas aquí, y que además están haciendo un papelón enfrente de sus subordinados.

Ambos mononokes tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano, salieron de las tierras de los Mononokes. Los primeros días de viaje pasaron normales, pero a la cuarta noche, en la posada de una montaña nevada que debían cruzar, comenzaron los problemas.

Era noche cerrada, y una intensa tormenta estaba cayendo sin tregua.

Jyoumiaku despertó, oyendo unos pasos rápidos que venían del pasillo. Se levantó sigilosamente y tomó una de sus bolsas con armas que tenía más cerca. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sólo un poco. Abajo, a los pies de las escaleras, vió un par de personas con capas negras con nubes rojas.

El pelirrojo despertó a su sensei.

-¡Miembros del Akatsuki! ¡Están abajo registrando la casa! ¡Hay que salir ya!

Su sensei lo ayudó a despertar a sus amigos, y cogiendo sólo lo que tenían más a mano, salieron por la ventana. Estaban ya a unos diez metros del edificio cuando comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¡Katon: Gyokakyo no Jutsu!- Jyoumiaku se tiró al suelo y a la derecha. Apenas pasó el ataque, se puso en pie de un salto y activó su barrera de sangre. Ambas mujeres estaban inconscientes y Udon estaba con una quemadura seria en el brazo derecho. El jonin y Konohamaru no se veían por ningún lado.

Gruñendo, sacó un kunai y se preparó para hacerles frente a Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame.

-Itachi-san, ¿Este es el chico, no?

Itachi apenas asintió, más concentrado en el chico frente a ellos. Jyoumiaku se concentró en mantener sus ojos lejos de los del pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?- Preguntó Jyoumiaku, rogando para que no le fallase la voz.

-Usarte de carnada- Kisame se lanzó hacia el niño, pero un par de sellos explosivos lo distrajeron, dándole oportunidad a Konohamaru de acomodarle un par de patadas en el abdomen. El azulado gruño y había comenzado a hacer unos sellos cuando Itachi se le adelantó.

-Yo me ocupo del chico, tú asegúrate de que los otros no estorben.- Dijo sin apartar la vista del albino

-Está bien, sólo no te tardes- Le dijo el otro.

Jyoumiaku corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas, tal vez si lograba mantener ocupado a Itachi el tiempo suficiente, su sensei y Konohamaru podrían escapar de Kisame.

La tormenta caía tenazmente sobre ellos, y la visibilidad era casi nula incluso con sus barreras de sangre. En algún momento entraron en una garganta muy estrecha cubierta de rocas y líquenes, haciendo el paso cada vez más difícil. Al final, Jyoumiaku resbaló con algo, dando tiempo a Itachi de alcanzarle. El pelirrojo de debatió como una fiera tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Quédate quieto, maldición- El pelinegro mantenía un fuerte agarre en las muñecas de Jyo, pero el niño no tenía nada que ver con eso, seguía moviéndose como si eso fuera una sentencia a muerte. Entonces Itachi hizo algo que nunca se hubiera esperado. (BA: ¡Darkangel, quita tus manos del teclado y déjame ver lo que estás escribiendo! DA: Como usted mande, jefa 8 )

Lo besó (BA: O-O-- Faints. DA: Jeje, a ver si con eso piensas mejor lo que quieres, ahora la historia de aquí pa lante es toooooda mía)

Jyoumiaku cerró fuertemente los ojos. Este beso era la antítesis del que le había dado Naruto, estaba lleno de lujuria y posesión. El pelirrojo le mordió el labio al otro hasta hacer que sangrara, lo que hizo que se apartase. Entonces lanzó los últimos sellos explosivos que le quedaban a las paredes laterales, y realizó un jutsu de sustitución para alejarse del Akatsuki. Mientras las paredes se derrumbaban, comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario de la garganta, pero aún así pudo escuchar al otro.

-Esto no se termina aquí, tarde o temprano te atraparemos.

Entonces las piedras terminaron de bloquear el paso de la garganta.

Jyoumiaku se dio la vuelta y comprendió que tendría que buscar otra manera de llegar a la aldea, ya que no había más espacio en la garganta para poder pasar.

El chico siguió caminando un rato más, pero la tormenta no le ponía las cosas fáciles, y al poco rato las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Jyo cayó bocabajo en la nieve, inconsciente.

Un rato más tarde, una sombra que pasaba por allí recogió al joven ninja, y se lo llevó en brazos con rumbo incierto.

* * *

-¡Wudai Neptuno, Agua!- El joven monje estaba tratando de hacer un agujero en la roca, pero al paso que iban, llegarían allí el día de la pera.

EL Wu que buscaban se llamaba el Medallón Cambiante, que podía cambiar ligeramente las propiedades de otros objetos mágicos.

Finalmente, pudieron entrar en la galería donde se suponía estaba el medallón, pero no consiguieron nada. Una risa maligna les hizo saber quien estaba allí.

- ¡ Hannibal Bean, devuélvenos ese Wu!

-Ni lo pienses bola de queso, el que llega se lo queda- Dijo el haba maligna

-¡Regresa aquí, cobarde!- el dragón de viento saltó para alcanzarlo, pero el pájaro YinYan lo esquivó y salió volando.

-Maldita lenteja- Gruñó Rai cuando aterrizó en el suelo de la cueva.

-Venga Rai, por lo menos piensa que no fue uno de los tres que nos dijo Dojo. Allí si hubiese sido grave la cosa. Además los Haylin no tienen muchos Wus en los que usarlos, los únicos son el Ojo de Dashi y el bastón del mono, y ninguno de ellos es extremadamente peligroso.

-Gracias Kim. Regresemos a la superficie, estoy harto de esta caverna.

* * *

DA: Al final, otro episodio de renacer en el aire. People, lamento decirles que tanto yo como mi otra mitad debemos volver al colegio, así que quizás nos tardemos un poco más en actualizar.

BA: Comienza a despertarse Hay Dios, hay dios, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que Itachi también era un admirador de Jyo

DA: Ah, ¿Cómo aquí? Le muestra a Blueangel esa parte del fic

BA: ¡Darkangel, borra inmediatamente esta parte antes de que Chase se entere o no viviremos para contarlo!

DA: No te preocupes chiquilla, lo tengo todo controlado

BA: Más te vale ¬¬ Sino, serás tu la primera en probar sus garras.

+Diccionario japonés/español+

Katon: Gyokakyo no Jutsu: Técnica ígnea: Gran bola de fuego.

Nota: De aquí en adelante, cuando se tropiecen con algo que diga (play: xxxxx), Significa que se vallan a mi Imeem (link en mi perfil), allí van a ver una lista de reproducción llamada Fanfic: Renacer, se meten allí y le dan a play para escuchar la música. Gracias y adiosito


	8. El ninja, el vampiro y el shinigami

**Renacer**

**Los personaje de DX le pertenecen a Christie Hui y Naruto a Kishi-sama, lo único que me pertenece son los OCC y esta loca historia.**

**ME UNO A LA CAMPAÑA DE KATARINA LE FAY: NO PERMITAMOS EL PLAGIO. SI TE PASA O SABES DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE PASÓ, HAZTE OÍR. ACABEMOS JUNTOS CON ESTA PLAGA**

_8)El ninja, el vampiro y el shinigami_

Lo primero que sintió, fue un ardor tremendo en el pecho.

Lo segundo que sintió, fue un dolor horroroso en los brazos

Lo tercero que sintió, fue que estaba en una cama. Y una muy cómoda, por cierto.

Abrió los ojos un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba en el lugar. Dedujo que debía ser algo más de mediodía, pues por las ventanas no entraba gran cantidad de luz, y hacía bastante calor para un clima tan frío.

Jyo se incorporó en el futón, la cabeza dándole vueltas por el movimiento. Cuando se sintió un poco más estable, se levantó y comenzó a registrar la habitación en busca de sus armas, o de algo que le sirviera para defenderse en caso de haber sido capturado por el Akatsuki.

Sintió una presencia fuera de la puerta, rápido como una centella se metió en el futón. Una chiquilla de no más de 10 años entró a la habitación.

-¿Está despierto, viajero-san?

-Hai…

-¡Qué bueno! Nos tenía muy preocupados, viajero-san. Desde que Kuran-sama lo encontró en la tormenta, ha estado durmiendo dos días. Yo soy Aoi, y lo he estado cuidando desde que llegó aquí. ¿Está a gusto o quiere que le traiga algo de comer? ¿Quizás otra almohada?

Jyo sonrió ante la confianza de la niña.- Estoy bien, aunque me gustaría darme un baño, si es cierto que he estado durmiendo dos días, no debo oler muy bien.

-El baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha, tiene todos los implementos necesarios. Yo iré a avisar que ha despertado, viajero-san.- La niña se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación- Y no huele para nada mal, viajero-san, su aroma natural es muy rico.- Dicho lo cual salió de allí.

Jyoumiaku entró en el sencillo baño, llenó la tina y se dio un largo y muy necesitado baño. Los músculos doloridos se relajaron y pronto dejaron de dolerle, aunque el ardor en el pecho no desapareció.

Luego de dos horas, salió de allí para toparse con la chiquilla. Jyo se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la toalla, pero la niña sólo rió.

-¡Qué lindo es, viajero-san! Es casi tan guapo como Kuran-sama. Bueno, dentro de una hora se le espera en el salón del trono para su presentación. No se retrase, a Kyosuke-sama no le gusta esperar.

-Eh…Bueno, pero sal para que me pueda cambiar.

-¿Por qué? Viajero-san no debe avergonzarse, ¡es muy guapo!- Jyo no podría estar más rojo ni aunque se hubiese visto de un jalón todo el anime hentai.

-Es incómodo, ¿vale? Sólo sal- Dijo abriéndole la puerta. La niña hizo pucheros, pero al final salió de allí. Jyo tomó la yukata que le habían dejado—color ceniza, bastante cómoda—y salió de la habitación.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Le preguntó Aoi

-Sí, llévame al salón del trono. Y llámame Jyoumiaku.

-Muy buen, Jyoumiaku-san

La niña lo guió por unos muy largos pasillos, bordeando varios jardines interiores. Jyo estaba anonadado, sólo un castillo podía tener tanta extensión de tierra.

Luego de 15 minutos de caminata, se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza. La niña la abrió y le indicó que pasara adentro, mientras ella se quedaba afuera.

Era una habitación muy amplia, con ricos tapices adornando las paredes. La luz provenía tanto de las ventanas como de los candelabros que estaban a todo alrededor de la sala. Al fondo pudo ver a tres personas. Se acercó hacia ellas y se arrodilló. Entre su pollina pudo ver que dos estaban paradas, mientras que un anciano estaba sentado en el trono. Estuvieron media hora en silencio, y Jyoumiaku se estaba preguntando su el anciano estaba dormido cuando le escuchó hablar.

-Eres muy respetuoso, ninja de la hoja, para no interrumpir a un anciano en sus cavilaciones. También eres prudente y paciente, cualidades que se han perdido hace mucho tiempo.- La voz era cansada, pero el anciano hablaba con fluidez- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas y que hacías en mis dominios?

-Mi nombre es Jyoumiaku Shiiro, señor. Estaba regresando a mi aldea cuando mi equipo fue atacado por una banda de ninjas, y nos separamos. Lo último que recuerdo es que crucé un cañón, y nada más.

-Tu historia debe ser cierta, pues coincide con los informes de Mitsui. Me temo que tendrás que quedarte un tiempo en este feudo, pues la tormenta de nieve hace imposible cruzar el paso de la montaña, y con el derrumbe que hubo en el cañón, ese acceso también estás cerrado y tardaremos bastante tiempo en abrirlo nuevamente.

-Agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad, terrateniente.

-Llámame Kyosuke. Pero no te quedarás gratis, Shiiro-kun, trabajarás junto con la servidumbre del palacio.- Jyoumiaku se indignó, pero no dijo nada.- responderás ante Mitsui, y más te vale que no desobedezcas. Fuyu- Dijo, dirigiéndose al hombre a su derecha- Enséñale sus habitaciones. Mitsui, prepárale ropa apta y averigua en qué parte de la casa falta personal. Pueden retirarse.

Jyo se levantó, observando que el otro hombre se había ido mientras hablaban, por lo que el hombre—Que supuso, era Fuyu—Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Jyo aprovechó el trayecto para detallarlo a su antojo. Tenía una constitución delgada, bastante fuerte. La espalda era ancha y las piernas largas. Tenía el cabello color índigo, largo hasta media espalda como él. Su porte parecía más el de un luchador que el de un manso sirviente, y algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Jyo fue que vestía a la usanza moderna, con un chaleco y pantalones de cuero negro, botas y guantes gris oscuro y una cadena de plata en la cadera.

-Llegamos- le dijo el hombre. La voz era profunda, muy hermosa y varonil.- Dentro de poco mandaré a que te traigan la ropa que ordenó el señor. Considérate afortunado, Kyosuke-sama no suele recibir huéspedes. Descansa hoy todo lo que puedas, mañana comenzarás con tus labores.- Y así sin más, se fue.

Jyoumiaku parpadeó extrañado, el hombre había salido casi a la carrera, pero se encogió de hombros y entró en el cuarto. Más que un cuarto, parecía una celda, todo lo que tenía era un viejo futón, una pequeña peinadora y una minúscula ventana, lo que sería excusable si estuviera en el interior de la casa, pero ¡Su habitación daba a uno de los jardines interiores, por amor de Dios! Además, no tenía baño, lo que significaba que tendría que compartirlo con los demás sirvientes

Resignándose, se dejó caer en el futón, que era tan incómodo como lo había pensado en un primer momento. Abrazó la almohada y se quedó allí, pensando en como rayos hacerle llegar un mensaje a su sensei para que no se preocupara por él; pero luego de barajar sus opciones decidió que sería inútil, pues cualquier pájaro mensajero se perdería en la tormenta.

Luego de un tiempo, el pelirrojo no sabría decir cuanto, se oyeron tímidos toques en la puerta. Jyo se paró para abrir y se encontró de nuevo con Aoi.

-Vengo a traerle su ropa, Jyoumiaku-san- Dijo la niñita entrando- Me enteré que se va a quedar aquí, ¿Es cierto?- Dijo la peliazulada con curiosidad infantil

-Sí, pero sólo como sirviente- Le respondió el chico haciéndole señas para que se sentara.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que quede en el ala este, ¡Podríamos trabajar juntos!- dijo la chiquilla saltando emocionada. Jyo sonrió, quizás esto no sería tan malo como había pensado.

Hablaron un poco más, intercambiando risas y bromas, pero cuando Jyo sugirió salir a dar un paseo, la niña se quedó súbitamente callada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se puede salir de noche, Jyoumiaku-san. Cosas raras le pasan a la gente que sale de noche en este pueblo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Le preguntó Jyo interesado

-Cosas malas, muy malas- Le dijo la chica mirando con miedo la ventana- lo siento, debo irme, ya es tarde y Kuran-san debe estar preocupado- dijo. Antes de que Jyo pudiera hacer algo, la niña ya había salido

-Hummmm….-

* * *

Habían pasado sólo cinco días, y Jyo daba gracias que su entrenamiento le hubiese aumentado la resistencia. Detrás de la fachada de anciano indefenso, se escondía una de las mentes más retorcidas que el pelirrojo había visto jamás, y encima parecía que le tenía manía.

El primer día de trabajo había sido un infierno. Lo había levantado a las tres de la mañana un gong, para que se lavase y vistiese. Luego le habían informado que había sido seleccionado para el ala este, y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Había barrido y pulido el piso del salón de baile con lejía, limpiado los ventanales, sacado brillo a la plata con bicarbonato, ido a comprar cosas para el almuerzo, cocinado para lo que fácilmente hubiesen sido 50 personas antes de poder comer algo para sí, luego lo habían puesto a sacudir los cortinajes y las alfombras, limpiado el pasillo principal (o sea, el que conectaba el ala con el resto de la casa) con cloro, y barrido la nieve de todos los jardines de esa ala, que fácilmente llegaban a 5. Al final del día había tratado de hablar con su supervisor, pero le dijeron que estaba de viaje, por lo que ahora estaba bajo la supervisión directa de Kyosuke-sama.

Así habían sido los días siguientes, y como consecuencia las manos le habían quedado destrozadas. No que fuera delicado ni nada, pero la combinación de bicarbonato con legía y cloro le había dejado los nudillo en carne viva, y dado que no comía mucho (no le daban desayuno y aduras penas comía lo que sobraba del almuerzo y la cena), estaba muy débil.

Por eso, esa noche estaba más que exhausto. Había hecho todas sus tareas, pero a Kyosuke-sama no le parecía que el piso estuviese lo suficientemente limpio, por lo que le ordenó que volviera a lavarlo. Así que ahora estaba de rodillas, restregando a la vieja usanza el piso de madera.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban, y comenzó a trabajar más afanosamente. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de los típicos insultos, la persona se arrodillo y tomó una de sus manos. El contraste de blanco perla con un precioso amarillo pálido le produjo un escalofrío visual, y su corazón comenzó a latir incontroladamente. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la persona y se quedó helado, era la perfección en su estado más puro.

Era un hombre joven, que no pasaba de los 20 años. Su pelo era de un mostaza claro, con la pollina cayéndole de forma artística en el rostro, del lado izquierdo formando tres mechones y del derecho formando sólo dos, más gruesos, que enmarcaban sus ojos de un azul muy oscuro, al punto de no saber si el color era en realidad añil o morado. La cara era extremadamente fina, casi afeminada. El ser –Por que Jyoumiaku dudaba seriamente que fuera humano—Se llevó sus manos a la boca, probando la sangre que empezaba a brotar, y Jyo ahogó un gemido de gusto.

El otro arrugó levemente el entrecejo

-¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Ettoooo… ¿Me podría…soltar la mano?

El rubio pareció despertar de su trance, y sonriendo, soltó la mano del pelirrojo.

-Disculpa, es que me sorprendió el uso que te daban.- El rubio se incorporó, y ayudó a Jyoumiaku a hacer lo mismo- mi nombre es Matsui Kuran, un placer tratarte, Jyoumiaku.

-Igualmente, Matsui-san. ¿Por qué le sorprende la manera en que me tratan?

-Normalmente, no tratamos a los viajeros así. Me pilló de sorpresa que Kyosuke-sama te colocara como sirviente. ¿Estás seguro que no han peleado antes?

-Absolutamente. De hecho, es la segunda vez que paso por la región.- Dijo Jyo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Tsuna?

-No mucho, sólo fui a entrenar allí, pero eso no es raro ya que la hoja y Tsuna son aliados. ¿Por?

-La familia de Kyosuke-san tuvo muchos enfrentamientos con un clan de Tsuna, el Kurome- Jyo se puso en guardia- Pero hace demasiados años que no se ha visto a un Kurome vivo.

-¿Y su señor sabe cómo son los Kurome?- Ya habían llegado a la puerta de su cuarto

-Sí, fue una de las pocas personas que sobrevivió a la guerra. Pero-Dijo tomándole la cara- no me parece que tú tengas ninguna de las características de ellos.

Jyo volvió a sentir esa placentera descarga eléctrica que venía desde la mano del otro joven. Luchó un momento pera poner en orden sus pensamientos, que se habían vuelto una maraña desordenada, y como pudo habló.-Y…¿Cuáles son esas características?

-Pelo lacio, negro.- Una mano comenzó a acariciar el pelirrojo- Tez morena o aceitunada, normalmente bastante áspera.- Dijo mientras su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Jyo suspiró- Usualmente son muy fuertes, en el sentido de que tienen mucho músculo. Y finalmente, ojos marrones o índigo, siempre tirando a negro, razón por la cual cuando usaban su Kekkey genkay no aparecían diferencias apreciables en ellos.-Sus manos pasaron cobre sus párpados, acariciándolos. Jyo ronroneó cómodo.- Por lo mismo, tú no tienes pinta de ser ni remotamente un Kurome.- Le respondió alejándose bruscamente pasillo abajo. Apenas lo dejó de tocar, Jyo sintió un gran vacío y un tremendo bajón de adrenalina.

Entró a su cuarto y trató de dormir. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama un rato, y ante la imposibilidad de dormir, decidió usar su tiempo en algo productivo, por lo que se vistió y salió a las calle a investigar.

Pudo llegar sin dificultad a la puerta de guardia, y haciendo un henge, tomó forma de un vigilante nuevo. Se acercó con cautela al puesto, y entró. Dentro estaban dos hombres con sendas lanzas a sus lados, viendo hacia afuera por la ventana.

-¡Yo, Hoshi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues nada, no podía dormir y decidí venir a ver como estaban. ¿Hay nuevas?- dijo tomando asiento

-No, gracias a Kami, no quiero volver a lidiar con la víctima de otro ataque. Suficiente tuve con la primera vez- Dijo el primero que había hablado, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal quedan?-Preguntó Jyo interesado

-No sabes cuanto. Parece que el atacante fuera un animal salvaje, arranca pedazos completos de los cuerpos, y los deja desangrarse hasta la muerte. Sus presas favoritas son los niños y las mujeres, por eso ahora hay toque de queda voluntario toda la noche. Algunas personas logran sobrevivir, pero entonces quedan medio locas, o dementes completamente.

-Dioses- Así que por eso Aoi temía salir aquella vez, y no la culpaba. Tenían que sobrarte huevos o faltarte cerebro para exponerte así.- Bueno, entonces me regreso a la cama. No me gustaría encontrarme con esa cosa.- Dijo levantándose de su puesto.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que sólo ataca a las personas que están en la calle, nunca ha entrado a las casas.

Jyo se alejó prudentemente y deshizo el henge. Se debatió entre regresar a la cama con esa nueva información, o bajar al pueblo. Al final, decidió que no sería capaz de dormir si se quedaba con la duda, por lo que se escabulló por la muralla y bajó al pueblo. Las calles estaba cubiertas de nieve, y la perene nevada producto de la tormenta que azotaba el paso borraba las huellas que se habían producido durante el día.

Jyo saltó de techo en techo durante la noche, procurando mantenerse en las sombras el mayor tiempo posible, pero la luz de la media luna no ayudaba mucho, y manteniendo los oídos atentos ante cualquier ruido extraño. Por fin, cuando ya se volvía para el palacio, vió una forma moverse demasiado rápido como para ser la sombra de una nube. La siguió desde los tejados procurando no hacer ruido, y se detuvo al ver la escena.

Era horrible. La figura sostenía lo que parecían los restos del cuerpo de una mujer. Le faltaba un brazo y partes de ambas piernas, y tenía una horrible cortada en el pecho. La sangre bañaba todo el callejón. La sombra se acercó más a los restos y le hizo algo en el cuello, y cuando se incorporo, Jyo vio para su horror que la sombra no era otro más que Kuran.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta el castillo. Ahora todo le encajaba: El tiempo de los ataques, el tipo de las víctimas, y las sensaciones que le hacía sentir sólo podían corresponder a un tipo de criatura.

El vampiro

* * *

-Entonces, de ahora en adelante trabajará para Kuran-san, Jyoumiaku-san- Le terminó de contar Aoi.-¡Qué suerte tiene!

Jyo miró a la niña con los ojos abiertos, pensando que efectivamente, tenía mucha mala suerte. Hace seis horas hubiera aceptado encantado este cambio, pero ahora que sabía por la noche anterior que su superior iba a ser un vampiro, no le causaba ninguna gracia tener que hacer un viaje de negocios en conjunto, por muy corto que fuera

-¿Y cuándo dices que me voy?

-Dentro de un par de horas Jyoumiaku-san. Por eso fue que usted pudo dormir más hoy, Kuran-san nos ordenó que le preparáramos las ropas y que lo dejáramos dormir, para que llegara descansado. Al fin y al cabo, va a ser su guardaespaldas por los tres días que va a estar en la aldea vecina, y no le serviría de nada si está agotado.

-Entonces me voy preparando.- Dijo Jyo entrando en el baño dispuesto a darse una buena ducha.

Partieron a las 8 de la mañana para llegar a la aldea aproximadamente al medio día. Jyo trató de mantenerse lo más alejado posible del vampiro para evitar que se rozaran, cosa que le costó porque el susodicho parecía buscar específicamente el contacto físico con él.

Hablaron de varias cosas, y el albino decidió que para ser un monstruo chupa-sangre, Kuran era una persona bastante agradable. Claro, si obviamos su comportamiento de acosador compulsivo.

Llegaron sin novedades a la aldea, y se hospedaron en casa de un amigo de Kyosuke-san. Para horror del ninja, ellos iban a compartir una habitación, aunque por lo menos no la cama. Jyo sospechó que el vampiro tenía algo que ver con eso, pues estaba irracionalmente feliz.

Los días pasaron rápido, y para su salud mental ya estaban en el carruaje de regreso a las tierras de Kyosuke, sin que el vampiro haya intentado meterle mano y con su virtud intacta. Aunque a pesar de eso, el vampiro estuvo "modo seductor ON" toda la estadía, ya sea saliendo del baño en una minúscula toalla (y dicho sea de paso, dejándolo más que prendido por lo que él siempre se bañaba de segundo), haciéndole regalos o simplemente sonriéndole y tocándole.

Así que ahora estaban en camino hacia el palacio de Kyosuke, con una preciosa luna llena de fondo, ya que habían salido a las siete de la noche y no esperaban llegar sino hacia las once. Jyo estaba al otro lado del carruaje, viendo al otro. Desde ayer lo notaba raro. Bueno, raro no, más guapo sería una mejor descripción. Así tan sumergido estaba que no se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?- Dijo volteándose a mirarlo

El albino saltó y se volteó rápidamente.- No, no es nada "_Joder, hasta la voz es más rica"_

El rubio rió y se acercó al chico por detrás. Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar justo detrás de la oreja del blanco -¿Estás seguro?

El pelirojo se estremeció, pero mantuvo su postura obstinadamente.- Sólo estoy algo cansado.

El otro sonrió, le pasó un brazo por el vientre, abrazándolo y montándolo sobre sus piernas. Muy a pesar suyo, Jyo se relajó instantáneamente. Recostó su cabeza en la curva del cuello del rubio, y cerró los ojos. El otro comenzó a acariciarle.

-Si es eso, entonces duerme- fue lo último que escuchó Jyo antes de entregarse a esa deliciosa calidez.

* * *

"_Esto de no saber donde me estoy despertando se está volviendo un hábito"_ pensó disgustadamente el ninja cuando recobró la conciencia. Aunque esta vez, podía considerarse afortunado de haber despertado, por amor a todo lo precioso, ¡se había quedado dormido en brazos de un VAMPIRO!

Sintió un peso hundir la cama, e instantáneamente se relajó, por lo que dedujo que el rubio debía haberse acostado junto a él.

Momento. ¿Cama? ¡El se había quedado dormido en el carruaje!

Como pudo se sentó en la cama. Debía estar en el cuarto de Kuran, porque el decorado era mucho más rico que el suyo. Unos brazos le rodearon los hombros y presionaron para que se volviera a acostar, pero él mantuvo tercamente la posición de su cuerpo. Escuchó un suspiro y un removerse de sábanas, para después sentir algo muy suave en algún punto de su cuello. No reprimió un gemido de pura delicia.

-No te vallas. Estamos en mi cuarto y al otro lado de donde tú duermes, te perderías antes de llegar. Además, aquí estarás más cómodo.

-Tú no me dices que hacer- Le respondió el pelirrojo, separándose de sus brazos y sintiendo el familiar vacío inmediatamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. El otro no parecía querer quedarse quieto, así que lo siguió y le tomó un brazo. Jyoumiaku se volteó molesto, y mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente neutral al ver las pintas del vampiro: sin camisa y con el pelo revuelto, lo que lo hacía ver simplemente divino.

El otro lo jalo y le abrazó. Jyo simplemente se quedó allí, sin mostrar ninguna reacción, aunque tuvo que empuñar las manos para controlar la urgencia de abrazar al vampiro.

-Quédate- le dijo sin rodeos- no sólo en mi cuarto, sino en el castillo. No me he sentido de esta manera en años, y tú eres la única persona por la que siento esto.

-No puedo. Alguien me está esperando- Jyo gimió cuando era tumbado en la cama. El vampiro comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, repitiendo incesantemente que se queddara, que lo necesitaba, pero Jyo siempre daba negativas.

-¿Por qué crees que te están esperando?- Le preguntó el vampiro al cabo de un rato de ese jueguito {DA: ¡YO QUIERO JUGAAAAAAAAARRRR!!}

-Por que lo prometí- escuchó al otro bufar

-¿Fuiste tú quien hizo la promesa? Para este entonces te deben haber olvidado. Todos son iguales.

-No Naruto-sama

-Todos Jyoumiaku, incluyendo a tu precioso Naruto, son iguales; mucho hablar de la amistad y el amor, pero al primer signo de problemas corren para preservar su pellejo.

- No hables como si lo conocieras- dijo el albino olvidándose de las caricias y comenzando a sentir la ira elevarse en su interior. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Naruto?!

-No necesito conocerlo. Todas las personas usan a las demás mientras son útiles, pero al dejarlo de serlo, simplemente son desechadas. Por eso es que ninguna amistad es duradera, basta que uno de los dos se valla para ser olvidado irremediablemente. Sólo se buscan las ventajas que se puedan obtén…

¡¡¡¡¡PLAFFFFFFF!!!!!

Kuran parpadeó y se tocó la mejilla derecha. No la sentía, sólo sentía una gran cantidad de calor en la palma de su mano. Volteó la cara para mirar a Jyoumiaku, y lo recibieron unos ojos furiosos como el mismísimo infierno. La ira y el odio eran tan palpables en esa mirada que Kuran Matsui se sintió acojonado por primera vez en su inmortal vida, y por un humano; ni más, ni menos.

-Me largo, y más te vale que no me busques en un par de días si aprecias tu integridad. Sé que a los vampiros no se les puede matar fácilmente, pero conozco unos cuantos métodos de tortura que estaría encantado de probar contigo.- Y con eso dicho, se levantó de la cama, recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Matsui se quedó viendo la puerta durante unos minutos, antes que una puerta lateral se abriera para dar paso a Aoi. Esta se trepó a la cama y miró el perfil del vampiro

-¿Jyoumiaku-san sabe que Kuran-san es un vampiro?

-Haiiiiii…

-¿Y lo rechazó por tratar de convertirlo a él también en vampiro?

-Haiiiii…- Todavía estaba en shock

-¬¬ Kuran-san baaka- sentenció la niñita y comenzó a tratarle la mejilla herida.

* * *

Dos días después, Kuran buscó hablar con Jyoumiaku. Lo encontró en el cuarto de la primera vez que hablaron, terminando de fregar el suelo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se volteó, una mueca de desdén apareció en su rostro. Matsui se volvió a sentir incómodo, aún le dolía la mejilla como recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer ese niño

-Vengo a disculparme por lo que dije la última vez. Yo…me dejé llevar por el momento, creo- Le dijo luego de un momento de silencio. Jyoumiaku lo seguía mirando sin decir nada-Por favor Jyoumiaku, sé que no es excusa, pero realmente me siento muy bien cuando estás conmigo, y quería saber si te sentías igual.- Jyoumiaku seguía sin decir nada. Al cabo de un tiempo Matsui se desesperó- ¡PERO DÍ ALGO!

-Debes ganártelo- Le respondió

-¿Qué?

-Mi perdón. Debes ganártelo- Le respondió el albino saliendo de la estancia. El vampiro lo siguió con la mirada.

-Tú me viste la otra noche, cuando nos conocimos ¿no es cierto?

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco- Sí

-Yo no la maté, aunque no lo creas. Estaba evitándole este destino

-No te entiendo

-Cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano, éste se transforma. Para evitarlo, hay que cerrarle la herida y extraerle el veneno.

-Un sello

-Exacto. Estoy casi seguro de quien es el otro vampiro. Esta noche mis sospechas se verán confirmadas, o no, dependiendo del caso. Quiero que me ayudes a matarlo.

-¿Por qué confías en mi?- Le dijo volteando la cabeza

-Para que confíes tú en mí

Jyo lo miró por unos instantes y comenzó a caminar. El rubio comenzó le siguió, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Ahí le dejó pasar, y tras poner los jutsus protectores pertinentes, se sentó.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Kyosuke entró en el salón del trono sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Sabía que su farsa se estaba cayendo, y estaban comenzando a sospechar.

Lo que no se esperaba era la presencia de Mitsui en su sala

-Ah, Mitsui, ¿a qué debo tu presencia?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Kyosuke. Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

-Soy un vampiro, Matsui-kun. Se supone que bebo sangre

-Pero no así. No despedazando a la gente.

-¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a tu padre?

-Tú me encontraste perdido. No me criaste, de hecho, apenas recuerdo algo antes de llegar acá.

-Mitsui, no te metas, no quiero que seas una víctima más

-Por favor, recapacita. Sé que este pueblo te despreció cuando te convertiste en vampiro, pero tenían miedo. Sé que el clan Kurome te dio caza, pero para eso los contrataron. Detente.

-No lo haré. No hasta que todos hayan pagado.

-¿Escuchaste, Jyo?

Kyosuke se volteó rápidamente, para ver a Jyoumiaku salir de entre las sombras. Sus ojos se angostaron y en su cara apareció una mueca de puro odio.

-Tu… Maldito Kurome

-Ya no dejaremos que haga más daño.

Kyosuke saltó hacia atrás con velocidad impropia de un anciano. Lanzó una brazada de senbon que apuntó específicamente a Jyo. Un par de explosiones los distrajeron, y para cuando volvieron a mirar, el anciano había recuperado su verdadera apariencia. Habían desaparecido las arrugas, y los cabellos blancos eran ahora negros.

-¡Nadie evitará que cumpla con mi venganza!-Dijo el otro vampiro con locura en los ojos

-Nosotros lo haremos- le respondió Kuran

Jyoumiaku y Kuran se lanzaron hacia él con intención de eliminarlo. Jyoumiaku intentó alcanzarle con un jutsu de agua, pero el otro fue más rápido y lo esquivó, mandando otra brazada de senbon. Kuran se lanzó con su velocidad inhumana e intentó alcanzarle con sus uñas, pero el otro le respondió con una patada en el estómago, que lo mandó a la otra punta del salón y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Estuvieron peleando un rato, pero francamente, Jyoumiaku estaba recibiendo una paliza. Kyosuke se preparó para el golpe de gracia. Tomó a Jyoumiaku de los brazos, y lo alzó.

-Espero que no te estén esperando, Jyo-chan.

Y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Se hizo una gran nube de polvo, pero en lugar de la sangre que esperaba ver, sólo había un agujero en la pared. Bajo este, Fuyu estaba sosteniendo a Jyo.

-¡Qué significa esto, Fuyu!

-Significa, que ya no seguiré más tus órdenes, vampiro- Dijo invocando una hoz, y desvaneciendo a Kyosuke a otro mundo

Luego tomó en brazos al inconsciente Jyoumiaku, y arrastró el cuerpo de Kuran hacia la enfermería.

* * *

-¿Un shinigami?- Preguntó Jyo, completamente olvidando el bocado que tenía en los palillos.

-Ajá, esa era la carta secreta de la que te hablé en tu cuarto. Kyosuke nos había usado a mí y a Fuyu para someter a la aldea y así cumplir su venganza. El nos dijo que nos había encontrado entre la nieve del mismo paso donde te encontré a ti, Jyo, y que debíamos ayudarlo porque él nos había salvado la vida. Pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaban memorias y que estaba atacando a todos por igual, incluso a los que no tenían nada que ver con su venganza.- Explicó Kuran

-Por ello, esperamos el momento propicio para tenderle una trampa y así acabar con él de una vez y para siempre- concluyó el shinigami, mientras le retiraba el tazón del que estaba comiendo el chico.-Aunque estamos un poco confusos, pues nuestras memorias aún no han regresado.

-Tal vez, esto tenga algo que ver- Le dijo Jyo tendiéndole un relicario- Sentía una energía muy fuerte provenir de él, y aproveche un momento de la batalla para quitárselo. Ábrelo y veamos que pasa.

Fuyu tomó el relicario entre sus manos, y después de asegurarse que no era una trampa, lo abrió. Dos esferas de luz salieron y se fusionaron con ellos, dejándolos inconscientes. Jyoumiaku se alarmó, pero casi inmediatamente comenzaron a reaccionar. Pestañearon varias veces, se miraron, miraron a Jyo, y comenzaron a reir.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido?

-Ah… Pues, ¿recuerdas que te dije que a tu lado me sentía muy bien, que quería que te quedaras, etc?

-Como olvidarlo- Le respondió Jyo muy, pero que muy rojo

-Pues resulta que nosotros somos los kuchiyoses "por defecto" de tu clan, Jyo.-Le dijo Fuyu- Solamente servimos a los que tengan sangre de Kurome en las venas, así que las sensaciones que sentíamos era nuestra sangre reaccionando a la tuya.

-Aunque eso no te quita lo lindo, Jyo-chan- Le dijo Kuran mientras lo abrazaba. Jyoumiaku volvió a sentir, los efectos del toque del vampiro, pero se alegró al saber que eran sólo los lazos de sangre que los unían. Ya había comenzado a pensar mal…

-¡JYOUMIAKU, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

La puerta se abrió con estrépito, y en ella aparecieron dos mononokes: uno de lobo y otro de tigre. Ahora bien, si añadimos estos dos a la escena de Jyo siendo abrazado por un vampiro rubio y sujetado por un shinigami, más los instintos de posesión de los otros cuatro presentes en la habitación, la ecuación nos da un caos tremendo, como se demostrará a continuación.

Toraka miró muy feo a los que estaban, según él, aprovechándose de la situación indefensa del ninja

Kirokami ya estaba pensando las maneras más dolorosas de matarlos

Kuran sintió las auras asesinas de los otros dos, y se juró mantener a Jyo a salvo.

Fuyu presentía un soberano problema, por lo que discretamente llamó a su hoz

Y Jyoumiaku se olió que el castillo se iba a venir abajo

-¡DEJEN A JYO EN PAZ!- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la habitación se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla campal.

Jyoumiaku suspiró y cerró la puerta, una vez que hubo salido de allí. Lo mejor sería que ellos mismos resolvieran sus problemas, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta que trabajaban para el mismo equipo.

-Jyoumiaku-san, ¿Le preparo un baño?- le preguntó la pequeña Aoi

-Si, y también prepara el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo vamos a necesitar.

* * *

Chase sabía que Wuya y Hannibal se traían algo entre manos. Los había visto reunirse a escondidas cuando pensaban que no los estaba vigilando, y no le pasaba desapercibido las sonrisas maliciosas que tenía ahora Wuya, ni la manera en como lo miraba Hannibal.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que tenía algo que ver con el la Caja de Pandora, el Medallón Cambiante y una de las llaves de la caja. Por eso, había decidido investigar más el Wu, y al parecer, éste contenía la manera de derrotar definitivamente al bien o al mal, dependiendo de quién y con qué llave se abriera. Cómo se hacía, los documentos no lo detallaban, sólo decía que lo debía abrir alguien con un corazón muy puro o muy corrompido.

Ahora dejaría que Wuya y Hannibal siguiera con su búsqueda, pero se aseguraría que esa caja no se abriera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Como que se llamaba Chase young

* * *

DA: ¡Hola a todos allá afuera! Aquì estamos otra vez Blue y yo trayèndoles un nuevo episodio, aunque este capítulo lo hice exclusivamente yo, porque a mi pobre ego la han tenido a monte con la escuela, ¿pueden creer que teniamos este capítulo ya listo y no lo habíamos podido subir por falta de tiempo? Y eso sin contar que el profesor nos agarró copiando en un examen de bio (hey entiéndanme, ese mismo día teníamos de física y matemáticas, mas o menos cuando iba a poder estudiar), pero afortunadamente pude destruir las evidencias (léase chuletas) antes de que nos quitara el examen.

Bueno, ya faltan dos episodios nada más para que se acabe la saga Konoha y comience la saga Xiaolin, así que agárranse que ahora es ue viene lo bueno

Darkangel, corto y fuera

PD: Si a alguien le interesa la apariencia de los nuevos, búsquense una imagen de Fay de Tsubasa Chronicles y una de Dark de DN Angel, en ellos me basé para hacer a Kuran y a Fuyu, respectivamente. La voz de Kuran la hace el seiyuu de Shiryu de dragón (saint seiya) y la de Fuyu la hace el de Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach), la de Toraka el de Ichigo (Bleach), y la de Kirokami el de Darren/tuxedo mask (Sailor moon) Nota: Las voces japonesas, por favor, que en español tienen unas voces horrorosas


	9. Renacimiento de las cenizas parte 1

**Renacer**

**Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, son de Christie Hui, al igual que Naruto es de Kishimoto, lo único mío son los OCC y esta loca historia**

_Renacimiento de las cenizas Parte 1:_

Hace ya una semana que Jyoumiaku había regresado a la villa de Konoha junto con sus amigos, dejando a la pequeña Aoi en su casa allá en la montaña. Ahora, Jyoumiaku se encontraba frente a una importante decisión.

A cual de ellos nombrar su kuchiyose principal. Y eso estaba causando estragos en su departamento. Así, el día en que había ido a firmar formalmente el contrato, y dejando solos en la casa a los cuatro en discordia, no era raro que se encontraran peleando.

-¡QUE ME VA A ELEGIR A MI!- Gritaba un tigre histérico mientras se trataba de quitar a un lobo y un cuervo de encima.

-¡Sigue soñando, niño!- Le gritó el cuervo mientras volvía a su forma original y llamaba a su hoz, para detener la arremetida que le propinó el lobo.

-Venga ya, paren de pelear o me van a destrozar la casa- Dijo Jyo entrando despreocupadamente y esquivando sin ninguna dificultad las armas que volaban.

-¡Jyoumiaku-sama!- gritaron todos al unísono, y se alinearon frente a él a la espera. Jyoumiaku sólo los miró.

-En serio quieren saber, ¿No?- Asentimiento general- Buen, si eso es lo que quieren…

Jyo empezó a hacer los sellos pertinentes, mientras los Kuchiyoses preparaban su mejor pose de entrada. El momento crítico llegó, Jyoumiaku se mordió el dedo, y gritó el jutsu. Una gran humareda apareció y cuando se dispersó…

-Yo- Una pequeña rana naranja los saludaba desde el círculo de invocación. La quijada de los aspirantes se desencajó.

-Jyoumiaku-sama….¡¿Me está diciendo que nos cambió a nosotros cuatro por ese renacuajo recién crecido!?- Preguntó shokeado Kirokami.

-Sip- dijo el pelirrojo muy quitado de la pena- Ya que se la pasaban peleando por el puesto, pensé que lo mejor sería acabar con el conflicto de una manera neutral. Pero cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, los haré a todos mis kuchiyoses, mientras tanto, mi principal será Gamakichi.

Así, se podía ver a los cuatro seres en el rincón de las tristezas, con aura azul y hasta hitodamas. Pero pronto, Kuran se recuperó y le alcanzó a Jyoumiaku algo parecido a unos sellos explosivos, pero los bordes en lugar de ser rojos eran negros, y tenía un extraño escrito en él.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son sellos de llamada. Basta con que derrames un poco de tu sangre en ellos para que acuda inmediatamente. Es algo así como un contrato, pero sin tanta formalidad. De esta manera- le dijo sonriendo- podrás llamarme aunque no sea tu kuchiyose.

Los restantes se miraron entre sí, y se apresuraron a darle sus propios sellos a Jyo.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, los equipos de Jyoumiaku y Naruto corrían juntos por los bosques del país de fuego. A la Hokage le habían llegado informes de que se había visto a Orochimaru por esas cercanías, por lo que decidió no correr riesgos y mandó a los dos mejores equipos de su aldea.

Pronto localizaron el campamento enemigo. Aparentemente sólo eran los tres que había conocido Jyoumiaku, por lo que dejaron a Sakura, Taijo, Tsuki y Ebisu escondidos en las cercanías, mientras que los restantes se aproximaban al campamento. La idea era tratar de hacer que se rindieran por las buenas, si no se podía, debilitarlos todo lo que se pudiera y luego llamar al otro grupo para que los capturaran.

-Shaaa… miren nada más lo que trajo el viento. Si son tus amigos, Sasuke-kun- dijo el sannin de la serpiente

-Orochimaru…- La atención de Naruto estaba concentrada en el pelinegro mayor, mientras que Jyoumiaku no despegaba la vista del Uchiha.

-Entrégate pacíficamente Orochimaru, esta vez venimos con refuerzos y no nos detendremos ante nada- Habló Kakashi

-Vengan pues- Y Orochimaru se le echó encima a los ninjas. Los siguientes minutos fueron un intenso intercambio de golpes, patadas jutsus y sellos explosivos. Hasta que un ataque de Naruto fue parado por lo que menos había pensado. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para desviar su kunai antes de que atravesara el pecho de Sakura.

-Menudos refuerzos se trajeron, que ni sirven para cuidarse ellos mismos- Les dijo el Sannin. Entonces, los de Konoha cayeron en cuenta que estaban rodeados de otonins (ninjas del sonido), y eso no había sido más que una trampa.

-Dejen las armas en el suelo, y nada les pasará a estos.- Les indicó Kauto, mientras otros Otonins sostenían los cuerpos de Tsuki y Taijo. Jyoumiaku vio a su alrededor y notó que ninguno tenía a su sensei, así que quizás aún tuvieran oportunidad. Cuando se agachó para dejar sus armas, realizó los sellos de invocación y llamó a Gamakichi. Aprovechó la distracción de la nube de humo y dejó nockeado a los ninjas que tenía más cerca, al igual que lo hicieron los demás. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ebisu había logrado rescatar a sus compañeros, así que se dio de lleno a la tarea de perseguir a Orochimaru y a Sasuke.

Naruto iba a su lado, ambos sin decir ni una palabra. La cara de concentración de ambos no auguraba nada bueno para los perseguidos. Pronto llegaron a un precipicio, los perseguidos estaban acorralados entre sus perseguidores y el borde.

-Nee Naruto-kun, veo que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y tú no te quedas atrás Jyo-chan, veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

-Hmpf, no sabes lo bien que lo he aprovechado. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- Jyoumiaku invocó a uno de los hijos de Gamabunta de los que estaban armados, Naruto llamó al padre. Orochimaru convocó a Namda y Sasuke a una de sus hijas, y comenzó la batalla.

Jyoumiaku y el sapo cargaron contra Sasuke, mientras Naruto se encargaba del sannin. Ambos chicos tenían su barrera de sangre activada, pero evitaban a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el otro, Sasuke porque no sabía que efecto tenía el hoshinogan, y Jyoumiaku porque sabía de sobra lo que podía hacer el sharingan.

El pelirrojo repelió un kunai que le lanzó el pelinegro, y respondió con una brazada de sellos explosivos. El otro los esquivó todos menos uno, que lo llevó hacia el borde del precipicio. Se levantó de un salto para detener la embestida del albino, y lo apuñaló, aunque sólo llegó a rozar al chico. Se separaron, aún sin mirarse a la cara. Ambos estaban muy agitados y sudaban copiosamente, pero luego de un breve momento, volvieron a pelear. Sasuke usó a la serpiente como distracción, mientras trataba de atacar a Jyo por la espalda, pero el sapo paró su estocada y respondió con una propia, cortándole el brazo. Poco a poco, el ninja de Konoha fue llevando a su adversario hacia el borde del precipicio, cuando un grito desesperado llamó su atención.

Naruto había sido alcanzado por uno de los colmillos de Namda, y se había caído de la espalda de Gamabunta.

-¡Ahora Orochimaru!- oyó que gritaba el bastardo. Orochimaru hizo unos sellos extraños y murmuró un jutsu, luego de eso el mundo de Jyoumiaku explotó en dolor, y todo se volvió negro. Apenas supo que su sensei estaba gritando su nombre.

Jyoumiaku despertó lentamente, sintiendo todo el cuerpo aún ardiendo en

* * *

dolor. Estaba en una celda, por lo que podía ver, y ambos brazos estaban encadenados a la pared, aunque sus piernas y cabeza estaban libres.

Oyó un confuso murmullo de voces y cómo se abría una puerta. Pronto estuvieron frente a él tres personas, las cuales él conocía demasiado bien el chakra.

-Orochimaru…-Gruñó el joven, levantando a medias la cabeza. Aunque su flequillo le tapara parte de la cara, podía reconocer al sannin, al bastardo y al perro faldero.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Jyo-kun?- Le preguntó Kabuto

-Fatal. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Y qué quieren ustedes conmigo?

-Calma, calma pequeño ninja, todo a su debido tiempo.- dijo Orochimaru, sonriendo espeluznantemente- Por el momento, eres el invitado de honor en mi humilde morada.

Y con ello, se retiraron de la celda. Jyoumiaku dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho nuevamente, estaba extremadamente cansado, incluso para pensar. De lo único que estaba seguro era que de milagro le habían dejado las ropas, porque no sentía el peso de sus armas.

Con el paso de los días, Jyoumiaku entendió que ser "el invitado de honor" en la guarida de la serpiente esa, significaba ser un conejillo de indias muy valioso, por lo cual estaba sujeto a la máxima vigilancia y a los experimentos con poco o nulo riesgo de muerte. Eso sí, no dejaban de ser incómodos y torturantes, la mayoría de ellos consistía en batallar contra oponentes en una lucha a muerte, aunque a decir verdad, a Jyo eso no le iba, por lo que siempre dejaba a sus adversarios vivos pero incapacitados de continuar.

Luego de que se hubo recuperado completamente, fue reubicado en otra sala con "experimentos" iguales a él, o sea, de muy alto valor. Pudo reconocer que una de las habitaciones era la de Uchiha, y en la vecina a la suya había un perro blanco, pero con un chakra muy extraño.

La desnuda habitación tenía lo necesario: Una cama, una mesilla de noche, y una pequeña mampara separaba el baño del resto de la habitación. No tenía ventanas, por supuesto, y en la puerta tenía un sello anulador de chakra bastante complicado de resolver. Una prisión, vamos.

Jyo se derrumbó en la cama, sintiendo que el sello le quitaba todas las fuerzas que había logrado reunir esos días. Cerró los ojos, y simplemente sintió sus alrededores. El absoluto silencio, el vacío, la brisa…¿La brisa?

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la parte que hacía de baño. Entró y comenzó a sondear la pared con ambas manso, tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía ese chakra. Golpeó los puntos más sospechosos, luego pasó las palmas de las manos y las puntas de los dedos por la superficie. Agradeció que no hubiera cámaras en las celdas, ya que sino parecería que intentaba escapar.

Al final, lo encontró. Un orificio no muy grande, por el cual apenas le cabía la mano, de allí venía el chakra del can, porque un vistazo por el agujero le confirmó que era el perro que hacía tanto chakra.

-Pobre animal…- Susurró Jyo, pensando en los horrores que le había hecho pasar el sannin al canino para que produjere esa cantidad exorbitante de energía. El perro le oyó, y se acercó curioso al ver al nuevo inquilino. El pelaje, totalmente blanco, le caía por todos lados de manera descuidada, como se notaba que ni siquiera lo bañaban. Olfateó curioso el agujerito, tratando de meter el hocico por allí, sin resultado. Jyo metió la mano, tratando de hacerle la tarea más fácil al perro, pero éste se la mordió con saña, provocando que la retirara.

"_Claro idiota, lo deben haber tratado tan mal que se debió haber vuelto agresivo"_

Jyo suspiró, y se regresó a su cama, a dormir un poco.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses, se podría decir que Jyo y el can habían trabado una amistad. Cada vez que Jyo regresaba de sus entrenamientos, se sentaba un rato a hablar con su amigo de 4 patas, y éste hacía lo mismo cuando regresaba de los experimentos. Porque el perro hablaba, y la primera vez que el pelirrojo lo escuchó, pensó que se le había terminado de ir la olla, si ya sabía que tanto aislamiento no era bueno.

Sobre todo, le contaba de Naruto. El can pareció estar cautivado con la descripción que hacía de su sensei, y cuando le dijo que el chico era Jinchuuriki y que además se llevaba medianamente bien con su demonio, casi estira las cuatro patas de la impresión.

-Anda!! ¿Y cómo es ese milagro?

-Es el don de Naruto-sama- le había dicho- Con un poco de amor y una sonrisa, se hace querer hasta el hartagazo.

-Un poco de amor y una sorisa…-Había murmurado el perro.

Ya habían pasado como tres meses que Jyo había sido capturado. Decir que no había intentado escapar sería una mentira, pero tan pronto lograba un plan algo hacían para deshacérselo, ya sea cambiando el emplazamiento o aumentando las medidas, algo parecía decirles lo que intentaba hacer. Pero ya casi estaba, pasara lo que pasara, esta vez iba a escapar, y se iba a llevar a Kohou consigo.

Abrió la llave del agua y se metió dentro, tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo la frialdad de las gotas (allí nunca tenían agua caliente). Suspiró y se relajó

-¿Ducha vespertina?

Jyo se volteó rápidamente, acomodándole un golpazo al Uchiha en la mejilla derecha. El otro ninja se alejó de su cuerpo, pero con la mejilla hinchada, aunque la mirada lujuriosa de sus ojos no había cambiado. Inconscientemente el pelirrojo se cubrió sus partes privadas, pero no abandonó su pose defensiva por ello.

Los ojos del pelinegro le recorrieron con hambre y anticipación mal contenida. El largo pelo del albino le llegaba ahora al nacimiento de las nalgas, y su delgada figura era casi femenina, aunque los marcados músculos gritasen lo contrario. Los rasgos también se le habían endurecido, aunque sólo fuera un mocoso de trece años, dejando entrever el agraciado hombre que iba a ser cuando hubiera crecido lo suficiente. Así, con la piel china por el frío del agua y las pequeñas gotas trazando figuras abstractas por su cuerpo, el Uchiha casi sentía los mismos deseos que lo atormentaban cuando Naruto estaba con el en las aguas termales.

-Cállate, bastardo. Sal de aquí ahora mismo- le espetó el ninja de la hoja con muy mala cara

-No me da la gana- Dijo el Uchiha, arrinconando al Konohanin entre su cuerpo desnudo y la pared.

-Si no te largas, me temo que no podrás revivir tu clan- Le dijo el otro sin retroceder ni un milímetro, viéndole a los ojos sin miedo.

-Me arriesgaré- El Uchiha intentó tomarle de las muñecas, pero Jyo no era ninja por nada, así que se zafó y respondió con un golpe que el Uchiha esquivó.- Tsk. Tan reservado como el dobe.

Ese fue el gran error de Sasuke. Los ojos rojos se oscurecieron en furia, y la cantidad de chakra que expulsó puso en aviso a Kohou y sorprendió al pelinegro.

-Nunca-dijo entre dientes apretados- vuelvas a tratar a Naruto con tanta familiaridad. No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido, por ti y tu estúpida venganza.

-Tsk. Como si me importara. Lo único que me hizo venir con Orochimaru fue su promesa de fuerza, fuerza que no iba a lograr si me quedaba con el dobe.

-¿Y luego, qué? Ya no tienes a dónde ir, ni nadie que te espere. En tu propia aldea te consideran un traidor, y aunque no dudo que Naruto-san te perdone, no volverán a ser tan cercanos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?- Le preguntó con burla, aunque debía admitir que el chico llevaba algo de razón.

-Sí, porque yo me voy a encargar de ello.

El Uchiha le miró con odio, y se dio la vuelta.

-Intenta todo lo que quieras, el dobe ya es mío.

Apenas pudo alcanzar a salir del lugar antes de que el otro chico lo despedazara.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en el piso de la ducha. La cantidad de chakra que había liberado le había dejado exhausto, pero la falta de consideración del Uchiha hacia su sensei lo había terminado de desquiciar.

-Jyou, ¿estás bien?

-Descuida Kohou, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de esto, se escucharon nuevas impactantes por toda la guarida: El Uchiha se había rehusado a ser el cuerpo de Orochimaru, y había huido de la base. Eso tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero ahora se veía en mayores problemas.

Al parecer, la serpiente tarada lo quería a él como nuevo cuerpo.

Y aunque le pesase decirlo, su intento de escape había sido en falso, por lo que ahora sólo le quedaba una opción, tomarle por sorpresa y escapar antes de que se apoderara de su cuerpo.

El día del cambio, despertó en otra habitación. Sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente, y cinco sellos anuladores de chakra sellaban la habitación. Esperó lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, para dar paso a Kabuto y a cinco otonins.

-¿El comité de despedida?- Preguntó con una sonrisa amarga

Kabuto simplemente lo miró, con una mirada que podría describirse como triste. Le hizo unas señas a los demás ninjas, que le ataron las manos, y cada uno llevando una cadena, lo guiaron. Kabuto llegó a su lado.

-Lo lamento, Jyou-kun. Quizás en si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, pudiéramos haber sido amigos- le dijo en voz baja, y se adelantó nuevamente.

La una cueva estaba pintada con los sellos necesarios para hacer la transferencia, y Orochimaru ya estaba en ella, esperándolos.

-¿Está todo dispuesto, kabuto?

-Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama.

-Muy bien pues. Comencemos.

Lentamente, su alma salió de su cuerpo para entrar en el de Jyo, que a pesar de ser sostenido por los cuatro otonins, estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Orochimaru estaba decepcionado, juraba que el chico iba a poner más resistencia, pero al final sólo resultó ser un cobarde.

Una vez dentro de su mente, tomó la forma de una serpiente de ocho cabezas, albina, y comenzó a buscar el alma del chico. La mente del pelirrojo era sumamente intrincada. Tenía forma de una gran casa, con un montón de puertas y escaleras. Orochimaru usó su olfato para captar la esencia del chico, y comenzó a seguirla. Esta venía de detrás de una sencilla puerta de madera, muy diferente a las otras, que eran de hierro o de metales preciosos. Arremetió contra la puerta, quebrándola sin dificultad.

Se encontró entonces en una estancia amplia, sin amueblar, en el centro de la cual había una especie de arena, y sobre ella, Jyoumiaku.

-Vaya, menos mal. No eres tan cobarde como aparentabas ser, pequeño- le escupió la cabeza central.

- De hecho, hice esto para esperarte. Vamos a enfrentarnos tú y yo. Si gano, dejarás mi cuerpo en paz, si ganas moriré.

-Por mí, de acuerdo- dijo Orochimaru.

* * *

Fuera, el cuerpo de Jyo había comenzado a convulsionarse, y los otonins estaban haciendo lo posible por retenerlo.

* * *

Dos cabezas se estrellaron en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Jyo, quien las esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás y, desenvainando dos kunais, los lanzó a las serpientes atravesándoles los ojos, matándolas en el acto. La cabeza central gritó de dolor, y lanzó contra el chico una tercera que logró morderle el brazo, dejándoselo paralizado. Jyo se zafó y le enterró otro Kunai, pero no llegó a matarla ya que tuvo que desviar otra cabeza. Rodó para evitar otro ataque de la cabeza tuerta, y usando a una de las muertas como escudo, y colocó dos sellos explosivos en ellas. Cuando la otra cabeza se acercó, Jyo saltó hacia atrás y los detonó, volviendo la arena un reguero de sangre y sesos. Mientras Orochimaru se recuperaba del dolor, atacó a la cabeza por el lado del ojo herido, logrando cortársela, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que otra cabeza le mordiera la pierna. Un golpe con kunai logró que lo soltara, pero el dolor era tal que no se percató de que la cola iba en curso de colisión hacia él. El coletazo lo mandó contra una de las paredes, pero logró esquivar a cuatro cabezas antes de que lograsen alcanzarlo. Cortó uno de los colmillos de la cabeza que estaba muerta, enterrándolo y paralizando a otra cabeza más, antes de que lo alcanzara.

* * *

En la sala de operaciones, el cuerpo de Jyo había dejado de convulsionarse, por lo que los ninjas bajaron la guardia. Craso error, ya que en un movimiento rápido, Jyo logró matar a todos los que estaban en la habitación, menos a Kabuto, que logró detenerlo. Cuando el cuerpo volvió a quedar inerte, el peliplata lo acomodó.

-Eso significa…Que estás luchando… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Jyo atravesó otra cabeza de la serpiente, pero ya no podía más. Sin darse cuenta, las tres cabezas restantes lo habían arrinconado en una esquina. Finalmente no pudo más, y colapsó. Una de las cabezas lo mordió y lo levantó, para luego estrellarlo contra la pared. El pelirrojo gritó en agonía al sentir como varias de sus costillas eran rotas en el acto.

-¿Pero que pasa, Jyo-kun? ¿A caso te duele mucho? Que pena. Pero sé que eres un ninja de palabra y morirás tranquilo.- Las otras dos cabezas se acercaron y comenzaron a pasar sus lenguas por todo el cuerpo de Jyo, colándose entre las ropas. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose sucio, y Orochimaru sorió victorioso al saberlo humillado.

-En un principio consideré cambiar tu cuerpo nada más me apropiara de él, ¿sabes?, pero descubrí que te vez sumamente sexy bañado en sangre. Así, primero mataré, uno a uno, a todos tus amigos; haré que la sangre que te cubra sea de Konoha. Y todos pensarán que fuiste tú- Orochimaru rió levemente al sentir espasmos en el cuerpo del otro- Pero lo mejor será que Naruto te odiará, te despreciará por haberlo traicionado por segunda vez, y eso lo destruirá.- Orochimaru dejó caer el cuerpo al piso, y se enrolló cómodamente. – Dime Jyo, ¿Quieres una muerte rápida? Suplica, y quizás te la daré. Te concederé un último deseo.

Los espasmos del cuerpo de Jyo se intensificaron, pero en lugar de lágrimas, él estalló en una risa histérica.

-¿Quieres saber mi último deseo? ¡Deseo que te pudras en el infierno!- dijo el chico, aprovechando la momentánea confusión del otro, tomándo el control de su cuerpo, y enterrándose un kunai que le había robado a Kabuto

La serpiente se retorció, pues al estar dentro se su cuerpo sintió el mismo dolor

-¡¡Malnacido!! ¡dijiste que si ganaba, tú ibas a morir!

-Pero nunca dije…Que tú vivirías.

Orochimaru se retorció de dolor, hasta que fue sacado del cuerpo de Jyomiaku por Kabuto.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas y una mano, mientras que la otra se la llevaba al vientre. Sus ojos estaban contraídos, y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. A pesar de llevar sólo unos segundos en su anterior cuerpo, estaba completamente sudado. El recuerdo del dolor, el miedo a la muerte y un poder desconocido que lo hubiera aniquilado de haber permanecido allí, lo atormentaba.

Finalmente, tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto salieron del shock, el mednin le dio la vuelta a Jyoumiaku y le cerró los ojos.

-Y pensar…que sólo lleva poco tiempo en nuestro mundo

-Esto no debe salir de aquí Kabuto- Le dijo Orochimaru mientras se levantaba

-Pero…¿Y el cuerpo?

-Como dije…Esto no debe salir de aquí- Dijo el sanin mientras se retiraba. Kabuto miró al cuerpo, y lo dispuso de la manera funeraria.

-Sumimasen Jyoumiaku-san, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted- Dijo antes de salir de la cueva, sin percatarse de que se le caían unos sellos.

* * *

La sangre que manaba de las heridas del ninja creó un charco, el cual pronto comenzó a desplazarse hacia diversas partes de la cueva. Uno de los arroyos tocó los sellos, y aparecieron los cuatro mononokes. Aunque al principio estaban un poco desorientados (esperaban encontrarse directamente en un campo de pelea), no tardaron en encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo

(Play: Kimimaro's demise)

-¡JUOUMIAKU!- Tanto el lobo como el tigre se lanzaron hacia donde estaba su amo, seguidos de cerca por un consternado vampiro. Toraka apoyó la cabeza de jyo en sus piernas, mientras Kirokami procedía a revisarlo.

-¿Muchachos?...- La voz de Jyoumiaku salió áspera, cosa que no era de ninguna manera una buena señal.

-Aquí estamos, Jyoumiaku-sama.

-Yo…Necesito que me hagan …Unos favores…cough!cough!- Jyoumiaku tosió sangre

-Lo que sea, amo- Le respondió Tora

-Kiro…Necesito que traigas a un amigo mío, se haya en la gua…guarida. Sigue el rastro de este chakra.- Dijo mientras le daba un mechón del pelo de Kohou

-Kuran…Trae a Gamakichi, porf…Coughcoughcough!!

-Hai, Jyo-san- Dijeron al unísono, lléndose.

-Fuyu…- El shinigami se acercó- Necesito que me prometas que…cuando llegue mi momento…Me guiarás.

- Nunca morirás, Jyomuaku, porque nunca vendré por tu alma- Le dijo mientras se derrumbaba a su lado.

-Fuyu, mírame… No voy a vivir mucho más… Por eso, quiero tener el…honor…de hacer el recorrido con un amigo.

A Fuyu no le quedó de otra que bajar la cabeza- hai, Jyoumiaku-sama

Justo entonces, llegaron Kirokami y Toraka junto con sus respectivas cargas.

-Aquí estamos, Jyoumiaku-san

-Arigatou…Prométanme que, luego que…me valla… van a ayudar a Naruto-san. Luego de eso, pueden hacer lo que quieran, menos… seguirme… Argh!- Jyoumiaku volvió a escupir sangre.

-Se lo juramos, Jyoumiaku-san- Dijeron los mononokes mientras se hacían un corte en la mano, sellando con sangre el juramento.

-¿Y…Yo qué pinto aquí?- Preguntó el perro

-Tú me dijiste una vez que… Orochimaru te había puesto un sello interno… para que no pudieras liberarte, ¿No?

-Si, pero…- Allí entendió lo que Jyo quería hacer- ¡De ninguna manera, Jyoumiaku! ¡No voy a usar tu chakra para _eso_!

-Ko… Si de todas maneras voy a morir, no quiero que mi energía se desperdicie- Le explicó el albino mientras le acariciaba el hocico. Kohou respondió lamiéndole la mano.

-¿Realmente quieres morir?

-No cachorro, demo… Es hasta aquí donde he logrado llegar. Aunque…me gustaría haber llegado… un poco más lejos- El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Me hubiese gustado… llegar al mismo nivel que Naruto-sama… Quizá incluso, superarle. Tener la oportunidad… De pelear a su lado, y ver por fin a Konoha en una era de paz…Demo… No me arrepiento de la vida que he llevado…Aquí, con ustedes. Gracias, han sido… Lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero… unas cosas han de morir, para que otras nazcan… - Al finalizar de decir estas palabras, su mano cayó inerte.

Fuyú volteó la cabeza, y con voz quebrada, anunció - Está muerto- Mientras lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas

* * *

Chase Young estaba sentado en su trono, pasando la ira. Hacía apenas un par de días que Wuya y Hannibal habían descubierto su juego, y le habían destruido media ciudadela y robado los ShenGonWu que tenía. No que le importaran, pero bien usados esos Wus podían causar mucho daño.

Uno de sus guerreros le avisó que tenía visitas. Al poco rato, tenía a los monjes xiaolin delante suyo.

-Chase Young, venimos a ti para que nos ayudes a encontrar el paradero de Jack Spicer- Le dijo el pequeño monje del agua

Chase levantó una ceja ¿Y más o menos para qué los monjes venían a él?

-Me temo que no sé donde se encuentra Spicer, Omi. No sé nada de él desde hace más o menos ocho meses.

-Entonces pasó por aquí. Desapareció hace un año- ¿Un año? ¿Tan rápido!- ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

-No.

-Entonces, eso nos devuelve al punto de partida- dijo el brasilero- El maestro Guan nos dijo que había un encantamiento capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo. Queremos que nos ayude a hacerlo.

-¿Y porqué yo?

-Por que eres la persona con más poder mágico que conocemos, y queremos que sea lo más exacto posible.

Chase suspiró. Conocía de sobra a los monjes como para saber que no se iban a rendir, con ese orgullo estúpido de querer salvar a toda la gente.

-Bien, muéstrenme la prenda para poder comenzar.

Raimundo sacó lo que iban a usar de localizador. Claro, debía suponerlo, las gafas de Spicer.

Sin embargo, apenas Chase las tocó, se agrietaron. Kimiko inspiró fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Kim?

-Clay… En mi cultura, cuando a un objeto muy personal se le hace una rajadura, quiere decir que el poseedor está en gran peligro.

Chase suspiró. Otra tontería cultural

Sin embargo, apenas comenzaron el hechizo, las gafas se hicieron pedazos.

-¿Y cuando una prenda se rompe…?

-Significa…Que la persona ha muerto.- dijo kimiko, llorando.

* * *

¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!! *se esconde tras unos sacos de arena, con un casco de la milicia*

¡En serio, no me maten que se quedan sin escritora, y no saben como terminará esta historia!

Si bien es cierto que maté al pobre Jyo, miren el título *les enseña el título* ¿Ven? Renacimiento de las cenizas. O sea, Jyo va a volver, pero va a volver de manera espectacular. Y no se coman la cabeza, que aunque no pueda poner los dos capítulos juntos como tenía pensado (me cayeron unos familiares de sorpresa y ellos no son Otaku), se los daré mas o menos en una semana, pero del 10 de Enero no pasa.

Bueno, gracias por todo, en el próximo chapi termina la saga Konoha y comienza la saga Xiaolin.

Mata nee!!


	10. Renacimiento de las cenizas parte 2

**Renacer**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que me pertenece y no de este fic**

_10) Renacimiento de las cenizas parte II_

Tres meses. Tres odiosos meses sin saber nada de Jyo.

Tres meses de preocupación. De dolor.

_De tristeza._

Naruto intentó con todas sus fuerzas suprimir sus lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Una solitaria perla resbaló por su mejilla, acarició el mentón, y murió en el suelo de madera de su casa.

J0d3r, pero es que le dolía. Las dos personas más importantes para él habían sido capturadas por la misma persona, y no había sido capaz de hacer nada por ninguna de las dos. Es que si en este momento le podían al bastardo en frente, dejaba al Kyuubi a su antojo hasta reducirlo a su último suspiro, y con ese último suspiro le iba a decir donde los tenían.

-Naruto, la Hokage te llama a su oficina- Las oscuras meditaciones del rubio fueron interrumpidas por Kakashi. Como pudo se limpió las lágrimas y salió de su casa hasta llegar al frente de la torre de su baa-chan. Abrió la puerta poniendo su sonrisa falsa en su lugar.

-¡Oi, baa-chan! ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?

-Naruto- Tsunade estaba seria, lo que era una mala señal. El rubio se sentó en la silla de enfrente, mirándola con curiosidad.- Hace un par de horas hemos recibido un mensaje que te interesará grandemente.- dijo la rubia tendiéndole un pergamino.

Naruto lo miró sin entender, pero en cuanto lo desenrolló, su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de ira completa

"_Si te interesa ver a tu discípulo de nuevo y en una sola pieza, ven al valle del fin solo al atardecer, si no, no sé que le puede pasar a Jyo-chan_

_PD: No intentes nada"_

-Orochimaru…- dijo salir el chico entre dientes, dejando salir instinto asesino por toneladas.

-Naruto, cálmate- le recordó la rubia. El ninja suprimió el instinto asesino, pero aún así no quitó de su cara la mueca de desdén.

-Tiene que dejarme ir, Hokage-sama- Le pidió Naruto, serio como pocas veces. Tsunade lo miró, él nunca le decía por el título, lo que probaba lo mal que se encontraba. Finalmente suspiró

-Muy bien Naruto, tienes mi permiso para ir, demo, si pasa algo no seremos capaces de ayudarte

-Lo sé, baachan, pero aún así tomaré el riesgo-Dijo el rubio, saliendo del despacho. No fue directamente a su casa, sino que primero fue a enjuagarse la cara al baño cercano. Debía calmarse, los jonin que custodiaban el despecho estaban visiblemente más tensos que cuando entró, y la gente en los pasillos se apartaba a su paso.

Levantó la cara y no le sorprendió lo que vió: Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo sangre, con la pupila alargada de los gatos en su centro.

"_Ya vale Kyuubi, deja de jugar con mi apariencia"_

"_Naruto, no es apropósito. Cuando te enfureces o pierdes control sobre ti mismo, mi chakra sobrepasa al tuyo, dándote algunas de mis características"_ Dijo el zorro demonio apareciendo en forma espectral en el espejo, al lado del chico.

"_Qué bien…Ahora voy a tener que ir igual que el snob de Neji a todas partes, o si no realmente me voy a ver como un monstruo"_- Le respondió el rubio, saliendo del baño y yendo a su apartamento con pasos tranquilos

"_Deberías estar agradecido, mocoso. Si vamos a enfrentarnos a Orochimaru vamos a necesitar de todas nuestras fuerzas"_ Le respondió el demonio

"_Claro… Momento, ¿Nosotros? ¿En plural?"_ Pensó sorprendido. Las únicas veces que el zorro le había prestado su fuerza era cuando ellos habían estado en peligro de muerte, y ni aún asi de buena manera

"_Sí. Detesto admitirlo, pero estar tanto tiempo en una persona como tú reblandece a la gente. Además, ese chico cae bien. Tiene una vena maligna deliciosa" _Dijo el zorro riendo malignamente ante las memorias de travesuras del chico

"_Gracias, zorro estúpido"_

"_Cállate, mocoso"_

"_No Kyuubi, en serio gracias. Por todo"_

"…_De nada, compai"_

* * *

Así, al atardecer Naruto estaba esperando en el valle del fin al Sannin renegado. Estaba alerta a todo a su alrededor, aunque no lo demostrase, pero sumamente frustrado porque no habían ni rastro de él.

Luego de un rato, estaba decidido a irse, y no había caminado más que unos cuantos pasos hasta que subió un kunai para detener otro que venía en su dirección. Se giró hacia atrás, sus normalmente azules ojos coloreados carmín.

-Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, serpiente.

-Tsk Tsk Tsk, que modales son esos para tus mayores, Naruto-kun- Le respondió el Sannin, saltando desde el árbol en que estaba para ponerse a la par de Naruto.

-Los mismos que te ganaste, Orochimaru.-EL rubio se lanzó con intenciones asesinas, pero el pelinegro logró desviarlo con Kusanagui.

-No me canso de repetirlo, te has hecho muy fuerte Naruto.- Dijo el Sanin tratando de embestir el rubio, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

-Déjate ya de estupideces, ¡¿Dónde está Jyoumiaku?!

-Muy lejos de aquí, dobe- Eso hizo que Naruto se desconcentrara por un par de segundos, los suficientes como para que Sasuke le acomodara una patada en el costado. Naruto rodó dos metros de allí, pero levanto la cabeza para ver mejor a su atacante

- ¡Sa…Sasuke!

-El mismo, dobe- Dijo el pelinegro desenvainando su espada.-¿A quien esperabas, a tu estudiante?

-No me cambies el tema, idiota. ¿Tú no te habías separado de Orochimaru?

-Lo hice, pero la vida nos trae aliados sorpresivos.

Siguieron peleando un rato más, pero al ser ahora dos contra uno, estaban dándole una soberana paliza al rubio. Luego de un golpe particularmente fuerte, terminó arrodillado entre ambos pelinegros.

-¿Por qué sigues peleando si es una batalla perdida, Naruto?

-Porque…Mientras le queden esperanzas, yo pelearé por él

-¿Mmmm?- Orochimaro estaba confuso- A claro, aún no lo sabes…Je, Naruto kun, Jyo ha muerto.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápidamente- Eso…¡Eso es una mentira! ¡No puedo creerte!- Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

-Dime Naruto…¿Quién crees que fue el cuerpo de Orochimaru?- Le preguntó el Uchiha, sonriendo sardónicamente

-No…- Naruto comenzó a llorar- Jyo no… No se lo merecía

Sasuke sintió la ira abrirse paso dentro de él. ¿Cómo osaba Naruto preocuparse más por ese mocoso que por él!

-¡Prepárate a morir, Naruto!- Le dijo el Uchiha empuñando su katana

-…Sasuke-Murmuró naruto bajito

-Hasta la vista…Naruto kun.

Ambos ninjas renegados se acercaron corriendo al rubio.

Un sonido de metal chocando, un chorro de sangre al aire, y…

La espada de Sasuke había sido repelida, y el kunai de Orochimaru arrebatado de su mano.

-¡Arg!- Orochimaru se vio la mano, un profundo corte en el centro se evidenciaba.

-Vaya… Un dos contra uno no me parece muy justo- Un par de botas se posaron en una roca cercana.

-¿Y se puede saber quien…?- El uchiha levantó la cabeza, pero al ver quien era, abrió los ojos a su máximo- ¿¿¡¡Tu!!??

-Imposible…- Orochimaru también miraba a la figura con completa sorpresa

-…Kiseki- Dijo el rubio en un susurro, con la vista fija en el hombre.

El peliblanco rió con ganas.- Parecen estar muy sorprendidos de verme. No le veo lo extraño. Pero mientras, vamos a emparejar esto, ¿Le parece…Naruto-sensei?- Le preguntó Jyo al rubio.

El genin saltó de la roca al lado de su sensei, que lo seguía mirando como a un espejismo. Jyoumiaku sonrió al ver su cara.

-Nee, sensei, ya puede cerrar la boca.- Jyo se agachó para quedar a su altura, y apoyó dos dedos en la barbilla de su sensei, cerrándosela. Recién ahora fue que Naruto parpadeó. Le tomó el brazo al albino, tan fuertemente que sus dedos dejaron marcas sobre la piel albina.

-Júrame que estás aquí. Dime que no es un genjutsu- Le suplicó.

-Se lo juro, sensei- La mirada de Jyo, ahora exudaba ternura. Se levantó y se volvió a los pelinegros- Os recomiendo que se vayan ahora que no tienen ninguna herida seria. Si no lo hacen, me temo que no sé si serán capaces de irse.

-No te la des de fuerte, niñato- Sasuke intentó cortarlo con la espada, pero Jyoumiaku se la detuvo con su mano. El pelinegro parpadeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más cuando una patada lo mandó sus buenos seis metro lejos de ambos konohanin. Jyo se volvió al Sanin.

-¿Y bien?

-Tú ganas esta vez, pero para la próxima no seré tan benevolente- Dijo el sannin antes de irse.

-Debemos irnos nosotros también, Naruto san- Dijo el chico, cargando a su sensei y emprendiendo el camino hacia Konoha.

* * *

-¡TU GRAN IDIOTA, NOS TENÍAS A TODOS PREOCUPADOS!- Le gritó la rubia a Jyoumiaku apenas este cruzó la puerta de su despacho.

-Lo sé baachan, lo sé- Le dijo el peliblanco dándole una sonrisa apenada.

-Déjalo baa-chan, no lo hizo a propósito, y ya se redimió rescatándome- Le dijo Naruto

Luego prosiguieron a contarle lo que había ocurrido en el valle del fin. Al final Tsunate se quedó bastante pensativa. Luego señaló a Jyo y le preguntó lo que le parecía más curioso.

-¿Y como fue que "resucitaste" si estabas muerto?

-Bueno Obachan, verá…

---**Flash Back**----

-Está muerto.

Todos los seres estaban desconsolados, e incluso el perro estaba llorando pese a sólo conocerlo desde hace poco tiempo. El can se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho.

-Yo creo… Que puedo hacer algo por él.- Todos los kuchiyose le prestaron atención, sorprendidos- Pero no sé si le guste…Ni si funcionará.

-Estará de acuerdo. Él dijo que le gustaría haber vivido un poco más…Y si no funciona, de todas formas iba a morir, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentarlo.- Respondió Fuyu.

- Muy bien. Voy a necesitar que inyecten parte de su chakra en el cuerpo de Jyo, para reforzar sus puertas, y para mandar energía en el proceso de fusión.

Automáticamente los mononokes se pusieron en forma de defensa. Toraka y Kirokami se transformaron y encararon al perro.

-Con razón algo me olía mal acerca de ti. Ese chakra que tienes no era normal, y no hablemos de la cantidad- Le gruñó Kiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kaname

-Este que está al frente no es un perro normal. Es el quinto demonio, Hokuo no Gobi

Entonces los kuchiyose entendieron el porqué de la inquietud.

-¿No les parece que si yo hubiera querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho?- Les preguntó algo mosqueado el demonio- Además, con cada segundo que pasa, las posibilidades de traer a Jyo de vuelta se desvanecen. Si van a ayudarme, tienen que decidir ya.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron, dejando que el demonio se acercara.

Pasaron tres días antes de que la fusión terminara de hacerse, y luego el demonio les indicó que debían de dejar descansar al cuerpo durante los próximos siete días antes de que el chico despertara, encerrándolo en algo que parecía ser un capullo de chakra.

Los mononokes se llevaron el capullo hasta el lugar de Toraka, para que estar más cómodos y evitar que cualquier ataque enemigo.

Entonces, al ocaso del sexto día, un adormilado Kirokami casi se desmaya cuando El ninja se despertó con un grito de terror.

¡¡¡¡JYOQUETEPASAPORQUEGRITASASÍ!!!!¡¡¡¡JODERDONDEESTÁESEESTÚPIDOCUERVOCUANDOSELENECESITA!!!- El pobre Kiro estaba casi casi entrando en shock

-Urgh…-El chico se llevó una mano a la frente- Kirokami, por lo que más quieras, tráeme una aspirina o algo, que la cabeza me duele horrible.- dijo parándose de la cama

-…O.Ô? Etooo…Jyoumiaku-san, primero debería verse en un espejo.- Le expresó el lobo, pero el chico ya se había metido en el baño.

"_Ya se dará cuenta por sí sólo"_ Pensó el lupino cuando salió de la estancia para la cocina. Agarró un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua, además de ordenar que preparasen una BUENA cena, después de todo, el chico no había comido en diez días. También mandó que llamaran a Toraka, Kaname, Fuyu y Gamakichi.

-¡¡¡PERO QUE CR4J05!!!!!¿¿¿¿GONBI QUE ME HICISTE????

"…_Y ya se dio cuenta"_ Dijo el lobo entrando de nuevo en el cuarto y esperando.

Jyuoumiaku no tardó en salir, su cara pálida y su mirada ausente, seguramente escuchando lo que el demonio le estaba contando. El gonbi le cambió la piel a rosado pálido, pero aún así más normal que el blanco leche que era antes.

Entonces entraron los demás kuchiyose, naturalmente poniéndose histéricos en cuanto vieron a su niño de esa manera, y Kiro tratando de mantenerlos calmados. Luego de un rato, y de que Jyo saliera de su trance y los mandara a callar, él lo explicó todo.

-El Gobi me explicó que cuando se estaba haciendo el proceso de fusión, algo de su chakra se mezcló con el mío, por lo que terminé así. Sin embargo, no se explica porqué tengo cambios "de más". Tal vez sean efectos posteriores…

-Humm…-Toraka se rascó la cabeza, los demás kuchiyoses mirando a cualquier otro lado avergonzados- Bueno…nosotros…ejem…Pensamos que… Es por tu bien Jyo, no te enojes…

-Toraka- Gruño Jyoumiaku, viéndose realmente molesto

-Nosotrostepasamosalgunasdenuestrascaracterísticasenelprocesoderesurrección- Dijo Toraka a la carrerilla, sintiendo como algo le presionaba.

A pesar de lo rápido que lo dijo, el ninja se las arregló para entenderlo. Barrió a todos con la mirada, esperando. Levantó una ceja

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… Agregué flexibilidad y el reflejo de caer de pie. También la visión nocturna y el equilibrio de un gato

-¿Kiro?

-Te aumenté los sentidos hasta la capacidad de los lobos, así que ahora puedes detectar prácticamente cualquier cosa

Jyo frunció el ceño, confundido, y cerró los ojos. Luego de un rato los volvió a abrir maravillado.- Te oigo respirar… Y puedo olerte también….

-Yo…bueno…- Kuran sonrió de forma nerviosa- Te di "empatía", el gustarle inmediatamente a los demás. ¿Sabes las sensaciones que te daban cuando te tocaba…?

-Ah… Era eso…- Y se iba por el caño su teoría de la sangre. -¿¡Y TÚ PARA QUE ME DISTE ESO?! ¡¡¡ ME VAN A VIOLAR CADA QUE TOQUE A LA GENTE!!!

-Yares yare, eres un ninja, ¿recuerdas?, además como no eres puro, sólo actuará cuando quieras que actúe, o cuando sientas emociones muy intensas. Puede serte útil cuando necesites sacar información a las personas

-Supongo. ¿Fuyu?

-Capacidad de lectura. Básicamente, puedes decir si alguna persona está mintiendo sólo viendo su lenguaje corporal, así como decir su humor. También algo de telekinesis.

-Hmmmm… Básicamente me hicieron un superninja.- Todos asintieron- Shaaaaa… Esto me traerá muchos problemas cuando regrese.

-¿A Konoha?

-No, a mi mundo

----**Fin flash back**--------

-Y así fue como resucité.

El silencio calló en la habitación, mientras los dos rubios digerían la historia. Al final, su sensei esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Entonces **sí** te vas a ir…- Dijo mirándolo con ojos acuosos.

-Lo lamento, Naruto san, pero el Gobi me dio una manera de eliminar a Orochiteme de una vez por todas.- Los puños del albino se apretaron- No voy a dejar que siga haciendo mal a toda esta pobre gente si hay algo en mi mano para evitarlo.- su mirada endureciéndose, trazas de plateado danzando en sus ojos. Tsunade lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, la única persona que había visto así de decidida era Naruto, y eso porque era un asunto personal con el tipo.

-¿Por qué?- El peliblanco la miró interrogantemente- ¿Por qué eres tan decidido a detenerlo?

-Allá en mi mundo… Hay una persona que era muy parecida a él… Hannibal Bean, yo le hablé de él cuando llegué aquí. Yo le temía, pero al mismo tiempo de alguna manera lo admiraba también. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. Yo…Quiero remediarlo de alguna manera.

-So ka…- Tsunade miró al chico. Parecía increíble que sólo hubiera pasado un año desde que había llegado aquí. En lugar del chiquillo miedoso y débil que era, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de trece años, que había vivido y sufrido mucho más en doce meses que la mayoría de sus ninjas en diez años, más fiel que la mayoría de sus ANBUs y definitivamente tan obstinado como Naruto.

- Saldrás esta noche. Llévate lo que necesites, y usa tus mononokes para reportarte una vez cada mes. Si no recibimos reportes tuyos en seis meses seguidos, serás declarado ninja renegado y perseguido como tal, ¿entendido?

Jyo asintió, parándose acto seguido de la silla y dirigiéndose al departamento que compartía con su sensei, este último siguiéndole. Cuando llegaron comenzaron a empacar sus cosas en silencio, sin mirarse. Así mismo llegaron a la puerta cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Pensé… Esperaba que este día jamás llegara.- Habló el rubio, lágrimas contenidas brillando en sus ojos, mientras veía la hermosa puesta de sol.

-Yo también. En este lugar… Aquí encontré mi hogar. Aquí he sido verdaderamente feliz.- Jyoumiaku rió amargamente, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.- M13rd4, parezco un idiota. Sueno como si no voy a volver.

-No lo sabes Jyo.

-Si lo sé. VOY a volver, así me cueste la vida. Voy a volverlo a ver.- Jyoumiaku se puso frente al ninja- Júreme que seguirá aquí. Júreme que pase lo que pase, va a estar en Konoha, esperándome- Jyoumiaku sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero necesitaba que su sensei le dijera que a alguien le importaba. No quería que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad

Naruto lo miró, las anaranjadas luces del atardecer reflejándose en el albino, dándole un toque etéreo. Con un movimiento rápido lo envolvió en un abrazo, dejándolo casi sin aire.

-Te lo juro. Te juro que voy a estar aquí cuando regreses, esperándote.- Jyoumiaku no tardó mucho en sentir tibias lágrimas en su hombro. El ocultó su cara en el hombro de su sensei y comenzó a llorar también. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el sol se puso.

Renuente, el peliblanco se separó de él.- Lo siento…debo irme.

-Te estaré esperando- Le susurró el rubio mientras lo miraba desaparecer en las ramas de los árboles.

"_Cuídalo, Hokuo no Gobi. Es un tesoro en el que estás dentro"_

* * *

Cinco años.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la desaparición de Spicer, y los monjes no habían podido hacer nada por encontrarlo, hasta que hace aproximadamente dos años se descubrió el cuerpo.

Y Chase, para empeorar las cosas, había sido forzado a una alianza con los monjes.

¿Cómo pasó eso? Pues verán, Hannibal y Wuya eran demasiado para que los monjes solos pudieran con ellos. La lenteja le había hecho algo a la bruja, al punto de que había recuperado su magia unas 10 veces más fuerte, y junto con los SGW que tenían y habían ganado, se habían hecho muy peligrosos.

Justo ahora, los crecidos dragones estaban peleando por un nuevo Wu, el "guante de midas", que convertía todo lo que tocaba en oro.

Ya casi lo habían obtenido sin pelear, cuando Wuya y la legumbre se aparecieron. Comenzaron a pelear, y cuando tocaron el Wu, se llevaron una sorpresa.

Una tercera mano lo estaba sujetando.

Siguiendo el brazo, un hombre no mayor de 20 años la tenía. Vestía una vieja capa gris y un sombrero de paja en forma de cono achatado. Lo único que sobresalía era su pelo, blanco como la nieve.

-Hey, ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

La bruja sonrió malignamente, mientras Clay miraba con los ojos abiertos al desconocido.

-Dojo, ¿Quién es ese?- Le preguntó Raimundo mientras los participantes decidían el juego, que al final resultó ser "Tiro al blanco"

-No tengo idea, es la primera vez que lo veo- Dijo el dragón, mientras la tierra cambiaba para que comenzase el juego. Cada jugador estaba en un carril, separado de los otros por un alto seto. La idea era ir corriendo y darle a los blancos que iban a aparecer en el camino, quien le diera a más ganaba.

-¡Gon Yi Tampei!

Clay comenzó bastante bien, usando su poder de la tierra para lanzar rocas a los blancos, y usando la red enrredadiza para sortear los obstáculos que iban apareciendo. Sin embargo, la puntería del vaquero no era la mejor y casi no lograba dar en el centro

Wuya también estaba avanzando sin muchas dificultades, usando la espina del rayo para dar a los blancos mientras su magia la protegía

Pero el extraño simplemente los dejó sin aliento, al lado suyo los otros competidores parecían unos principiantes. Al poco tiempo de haber empezado había llegado a la mitad del recorrido sin haber perdido ningún blanco, usando unos shuriken para acertar. Y para él el recorrido era llano, esquivaba los obstáculos con una gracia que lo hacía parecer bailando. Llegó al final del recorrido y reclamó su premio sin ningún problema.

Tiempo total del duelo: 10 minutos para un recorrido de 500 mts

El terreno regresó a la normalidad, tanto los Heylins como los Xiaolins mirando boquiabiertos al extraño. Finalmente Raimundo dio voz a los pensamientos de todos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre…Es Jyoumiaku Shiiro. Dijo el ninja quitándose el sombrero, y desapareciendo con su botín en un remolino de hojas

* * *

Sip, justo como lo prometí, jyo tuvo un regreso espectacular, como jinchuuriki ni más ni menos.

Y bue, se que estuvo algo flojilla la parte de XS, pero es que si no iba a espoilear demasiado.

us comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, gracias y hasta la próxima

Kiseki: milagro


	11. ¿¡JACK SPICER!

**

* * *

**

Renacer

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que si no tiene copyright, entonces es mío**

_11) __¡¿JACK SPICER?!_

Los dragones regresaron derrotados al templo Xiaolin por quinta vez en el mes. Y lo peor que no era a manos de Chase (que estaba de su lado desde hacía un par de años), ni mucho menos a manos del lado Heylin.

Era a manos del ninja, Jyoumiaku Shiiro.

Chase ya había visto al muchacho un par de veces, cuando los monjes buscaban los wus más peligrosos. Siempre cuidando de estar a la sombra, sin ser visto, había observado las impresionantes habilidades del chico. Estaba francamente impresionado, aunque no se comparaba con el, podía ser un buen aprendiz y un leal guerrero. Y la manera en que peleaba, ¡por Buda!, ¿Quién le había enseñado esos movimientos? Había logrado derrotar a Omi con facilidad una vez, cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas ni triquiñuelas, a pesar de que el joven monje había usado el bastón Shimo.

-¿De nuevo se presentó el ninja?- un asentimiento. Guan soltó un suspiro resignado- ¿Qué Sheng Gong Wu han perdido ahora?

-El Herbario de Siracusa, y el puño de Te Bi Gong- respondió Raimundo cabizbajo.

-Bueno, entren y aséense, terminen sus tareas y encuéntrenme en el salón principal del templo.

Los monjes hicieron lo que les dijeron, pasando directamente a los cuartos. Se sentían francamente mal, porque no habían podido tocarle un pelo al albino. Y no saber si era amigo o enemigo, sólo lo hacía peor.

Al llegar la noche, los cuatro dragones, Chase, Guan y Dojo estaban en la sala principal.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Hasta ahora, el ninja ha ganado quince wus: La espina del rayo, la red enredadiza, puño de Te bi Gong, Túnica de dos toneladas y cola de serpiente por parte de nosotros. Los yoyos ying y yang, el anillo de nueve dragones, brazo de mikado, caracola lee mentes y disparo aturdidor los han perdido los Heylins, y se ha ganado el herbario de Siracusa, el guante de midas, el broche de cristal, el dragón carmesí y el bastón del caminante.- Resumió dojo

-¿Y no ha hecho absolutamente nada con ellos?- Preguntó Guan, realmente intrigado

-Absolutamente nada. No ha habido reportes de actividad paranormal en ningún lado, o mis felinos lo habrían sabido- Respondió Chase

-Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabemos de que lado está…-Dijo Raimundo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Porqué no vienen y lo averiguan, entonces?

Todos saltaron ante la imprevista voz. Los dragones más jóvenes corrieron fuera del recinto, seguidos de cerca por las otras dos personas y el dragón, y se internaron en el bosque que rodeaba al templo. Siguiendo la energía, pronto encontraron al ninja en la punta de un árbol, en uno de los claros del bosque.

-¡Jyoumiaku Shiiro! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el monje amarillo, poniéndose en pose de pelea

-Paz- Dijo el peliblanco, arrojándoles una bolsa con unos Wus adentro. Raimundo los agarró, aunque casi los deja caer de la sorpresa. Dentro estaban los yoyos yin y yan, el disparo aturdidor, la cola de serpiente y el puño de tebigong. – Tomen eso como un regalo de buena voluntad. Tienen un día para pensar. Vendré aquí al cabo de ese tiempo para saber su respuesta.

-¿Y que pasa si nos negamos?-Le preguntó Chase.

Jyoumiaku sonrió- Nada -y se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas.

Los dragones estaban shockeados, para decir lo menos. Jo, que no todos los días venía un enemigo a hacerte una ofrenda de paz, y mucho menos a traerte un regalito.

Que te podías quedar aún si renunciabas

Raro.

* * *

-Deberíamos aceptar- dijo Omi a los demás dragones cuando regresaron al templo.

-Hay Omi, tú nunca cambias- dijo la dragón de fuego mientras palmeaba la espalda del bajito.

-Sí hermano, ella tiene razón, no podemos simplemente dejarlo unirse a nosotros. Quizás sea sólo una trampa-dijo Clay

-¡Pero nos trajo un regalo de buena voluntad! ¡Incluso si nos negamos, nos los podremos quedar!-Exclamó Omi protestando

-Omi, no sabemos sus intenciones, y esto es algo que hay que pensarlo muy bien. No podemos simplemente recibirlo con los brazos abiertos así como hicimos con Chase.

-Hablando de Chase, ¿alguien lo ha visto?- Preguntó su líder

-El fue a dar un paseo, estará aquí en un par de horas. Ahora, jóvenes dragones, deberían irse a dormir-

* * *

Chase no estaba dando un paseo. No en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Algo en la energía de ese hombre se le hacía familiar, aunque no podía decir exactamente que. Siguió corriendo, por donde sentía más fuertemente su energía, hasta llegar a la posada del pueblo. Habló con la dependienta preguntándole si había visto a un joven de cabello largo, plateado, y piel pálida con ojos rojos. Ella sonrió

-¿Por casualidad su nombre es Chase?

-Sí- dijo el guerrero sacado de balance

La chica rió- Sígame por favor- Dijo ella llevándole hacia la parte trasera de la posada, donde había un pequeño café. El peliblanco lo estaba esperando en la parte más alejada, con un té verde en la mano. Sonrió al verlo y le indicó que se sentara.

-Veo que me esperabas- Dijo el guerrero, tomando el asiento ofrecido y pidiéndole a la camarera un te de manzanilla.

-Je, supuse que te habría dejado lo suficientemente intrigado como para que vinieras a saber más de mí- Dijo el otro tomando un sorbo de su té

El guerrero entrecerró sus ojos, algo le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, pero no podía decir exactamente que.

-¿Cómo están los dragones?-le preguntó luego de un rato-Hace muchos años que no los veo

-Bien.-el guerrero reflexionó sobre las palabras-¿Los conocías de antes?

-Algo así. Nos veíamos muy a menudo-Dijo el otro recordando con una sonrisa triste- Aunque yo no les caía muy bien entonces.

-No me lo imagino. Conociéndolos, lo primero que habrían intentado sería ponerte de su lado.-Dijo el pelinegro tomando el té de la bandeja que le traía la chica.

-Na, no me creían digno en aquel entonces.-Observó el ojirrojo mientras veía su té. El dragón enarcó una ceja ante esto, seguro que los monjes lo primero que habrían hecho sería haber tratado de apoderarse de tan valioso guerrero.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En uno de los duelos. En el primero, de hecho.

Siguieron así por un par de horas, Jyo dando pistas de su anterior identidad y Chase sin poder-o sin querer- entenderlas. Finalmente Chase decidió que era hora de irse, y luego de dar una pequeña reverencia al chico frente a él, se dirigió nuevamente al templo Xiaolin.

Era noche cerrada cuando llegó a su cuarto, y se dirigió a la ducha. Después de poner la temperatura extremadamente alta (hombrelagarto después de todo), se dedicó a pensar.

El ninja parecía sincero, pero no podía confiar en él. Después de todo, era un ninja, y los ninjas tendían muy frecuentemente a mentir. Conocía muy bien a los dragones, demasiado bien en su opinión. Suspiró y cerró el agua, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, o terminaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, para no hablar de la confusión.

Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Jyo subió a su habitación en la posada, sonriendo para sí mismo. Los dragones habían cambiado bastante durante su ausencia, aunque no tanto como él.

A sus catorce años, Omi ya no era tan bajito como antes, de hecho, había alcanzado la altura de metro y medio más o menos, y su cabeza ya no era tan grande como antes, aunque seguía pareciendo una bola de queso.

Raimundo se había vuelto un hombre fuerte, con una buena constitución, entre musculoso y ligero. Había podido comprobar que era menos impulsivo y más centrado en lo que hacía. Finalmente el peso del líder comenzaba a pesar en sus hombros.

Clay se había vuelto muy impresionante, tanto física como mentalmente hablando. Sus dos metros de altura bastaban para ahuyentar cualquier posible enfrentamiento, pero seguía siendo el sensitivo y gran corazón de siempre.

Kimiko finalmente se había desarrollado, era ahora toda una jovencita. Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta media espalda, y al igual que los otros dos, tenía dieciocho años bien cumplidos.

Y quizás, estuvieran dispuestos esta vez a aceptar ayuda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dragones seguían pensando si aceptar o no la oferta del desconocido, cuando Dojo comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¡¡¡¡Es… Uno de los tres!!! Es el Cerrojo de Diamante.

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó el pequeño monje

-Suban muchachos, está en un volcán activo, en Hawaii

-O no-Gimió Raimundo

El trayecto se hizo relativamente corto, considerando que Dojo iba a toda pastilla. Cuando llegaron estaba casi de noche, por lo que el volcán y el humo que salía de su chimenea aparecían de un demoníaco color negro y rojo. Cerca de la base había lo que parecía ser la entrada a una vieja mina, por lo que por allí entraron los monjes.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estaría haciendo una mina aquí?

-Tiene sentido, como los volcanes son formaciones rocosas de cientos de años, la presión puede hacer que aparezcan ciertos minerales en la superficie (1)- Explicó Kimiko

Los dragones siguieron el camino de los rieles hasta llegar a la parte principal de la mina. Era una bóveda enorme, e increíblemente caliente debido a la proximidad que tenía con el centro del volcán.

-Ah… Esto está más caliente que las caballerizas de mi padre en un día de verano

-Vamos muchachos, busquemos el Wu y salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Rai mientras usaba su poder y se iba hacia la parte superior de la cueva.

Aunque pasado un buen rato, y nada que aparecía.

-Si siguen así no van a llegar a ningún lado, ¿Saben? Sería mejor si lo buscaran por resonancia- Les dijo el ninja como si tal cosa, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡¡Jyoumiaku Shiiro!! ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Gritó el monje amarillo poniéndose en pose de pelea. Jyoumiaku sudó gotita

-Cómo se nota que no han cambiado… Bueno, a lo que vine- El peliblanco se desprendió del techo donde estaba sujeto con chackra, para caer elegantemente de pie en la cueva.- Encontraremos más fácilmente el wu si lo rastreamos por la energía, sólo…¿por qué me están mirando así?- Dijo cuando se percató que los dragones lo estaban mirando con la boca abierta

-Jo, caminabas cabeza abajo por el techo de una bóveda sólo con los pies, te dejaste caer de una altura de 25 metros de alto y aterrizaste de manera elegante sin romperte ningún hueso, ¿Y no quieres que nos sorprendamos?- Le preguntó la chica

-Control básico de chakra, nivel gennin. Lo primero que se aprende apenas sales de la academia.- Les respondió el peliblanco- Ahora, sería mejor que nos pusiéramos a buscar el Wu antes de que lleguen los Heylin

-¿Alguien preguntó por nosotros?

-¡Hannibal Bean!- Gritó el pequeño monje, mientras veía como la lenteja cambiaba de tamaño, y la bruja saltaba al suelo junto a ellos.

-Bien bien, parece que llegamos un poco más tarde de lo planeado. No importa, igualmente ganaremos ese Wu.

-Ya veremos, bruja.- Le respondió el ninja mientras saltaba hacia el techo, con la bruja pegada a sus talones. La pelirroja le tiró una brazada de puños, todos los cuales bloqueó Jyo, quien respondió con una patada que mandó volando a la mujer al otro lado de la cueva. La mujer se incorporó y gruño, fulminando al peliblanco con la mirada. Este esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se acercase

-Kakkete koi… Bitchsu- La bruja se puso roja de indignación y se lanzó contra el ninja con renovadas fuerzas, aumentando sus golpes con magia negra.

De improviso, todos sintieron como el calor aumentaba, al tiempo que una enorme energía entraba en el lugar. Las caras se volvieron hacia el recién liberado Wu que caía hacia la lava hirviente. Todas las personas interesadas volaron para atajar al Wu, llegando Omi primero y apartándolo de la trayectoria de los demás. Para su mala suerte, la legumbre maligna le siguió y de un golpe con uno de sus brotes lo precipitó a la tierra, arrebatándole de paso el candado.

Raimundo saltó hacia la lombriz y usó su poder de viento para noquearlo en la pared más alejada, pero apenas logró poner sus manos sobre el candado cuando Wuya llamó a uno de sus gollems, arrebatándole el tan preciado objeto. El dragón de viento, en un intento desesperado, pateó el candado hacia arriba.

Jyoumiaku saltó hacia él, al igual que Omi, Wuya, Hannibal, Raimundo y Chase

El Wu comenzó a brillar cuando todas las manos lo tocaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chase, Wuya, Jyo…!

-Omi, Hannibal, Shiiro…

-¡Rai, Chase, Jyo…!

-Los reto a todos…

Se miraron entre ellos unos momentos, a ver quien sería el que pondría el duelo.

-Los reto a todos a un juego de quemados, son libres de hacer sus equipos. Apuesto mi dragón carmesí- Dijo el ninja

-Acepto tu reto, mi compañero será Rai y apostamos el disparo aturdidor

-Wuya y yo haremos otro equipo, apostamos el conejito denshi

-Yo y uno de mis guerreros apostamos el cañón explosivo

-Jyoumiaku, tú no tienes compañero… ¡Vente a nuestra fachada!- Dijo Omi feliz

-A nuestro frente- Le corrigió el otro dragón automáticamente

-Na, tengo unos amigos que estarían encantados de ayudarme, pero gracias de todas maneras.- Dicho esto, el ninja cortó un poco su palma y la apoyó en el suelo, donde después de una nube de humo estaba un hombre de cabello plateado con una yukata dorada

-Me has llamado amo, y aquí estoy

-Bien, vamos a jugar un juego- Y mientras el albino le explicaba al lobo las reglas, un celoso Chase tratada de desentrañar cómo rayos había hecho ese niño para llamar a uno de sus guerreros sin magia.

-Estamos preparados- les anunció finalmente el chico a los demás luego de un rato.

-Gon Yi Tampei!- Gritaron todos juntos mientras la cueva comenzaba a cambiar. Se elevó una plataforma cuadrada sobre una piscina de lava, dividida a su vez en cuatro secciones. En cada una de ellas estaba un par, y la magia del duelo hizo aparecer los balones necesarios para la competencia.

En poco tiempo, casi todos estaban fuera de la cancha, sólo quedaban Jyoumiaku, Chase y Wuya.

-Peleas bien, joven guerrero

-Gracias Chase, es una ventaja que tenemos los ninjas al ser entrenados desde temprana edad. Aunque yo comencé un poco tarde- Admitió el chico mientras interceptaba el balón que le había lanzado y lo devolvía

-¿A qué edad empezaste?

-A los 12

-¿Y empezaste tarde!- Preguntó sorprendida Kimiko

-Sip, los ninjas empiezan a entrenarse a partir de los 8 o 9 años, aunque si son de un clan comienzan a los 4 en las técnicas exclusivas de su clan

-¿Dura esa vida, no?

-Y corta, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Cualquiera puede hacerlo si se lo propone, fue una de las lecciones que me dio mi sensei.- Y terminado su discursito, hizo una finta a la derecha y lanzó el balón hacia la pantorrilla de Chase, dando por terminado el duelo

La arena volvió a la normalidad y los Wu aparecieron en las manos del ninja. Haciendo un gesto de despedida, un remolino de sombras comenzó a rodearlo, pero nunca llegó a formarse.

La bruja Heylin le había llegado por la espalda y había tratado de atacarlo con un hechizo, pero Jyoumiaku pudo esquivarlo, aunque el ataque le rozó el rostro y dejó unas marcas de ceniza negras debajo de sus ojos.

-Tsch. Por qué no me lo esperé. Debí haber sabido que una bruja tan traicionera como tú no podría estarse quieta y dejarme marchar así como así. ¿Son órdenes de Hannibal o es iniciativa propia?

La bruja lo miró con rabia, tratando de darle otro golpe, pero Jyo se quitó del medio y pegando un salto, se posó sobre la saliente una roca en medio del lago de lava.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- Le preguntó la bruja

-¿Realmente no me reconoces? Y pensar que estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos…-Citó el chico, y en ese momento, el jutsu que le impuso a Wuya se rompió, y ésta le reconoció.

-No…No puede ser!!!

-Sí, sí puede ser- Dijo, usando uno de sus dedos para extenderse una línea hasta la mejilla en el ojo izquierdo, e inclinando la cabeza, el resplandor de la lava le tiñó el pelo de rojo.- ¿Ne, ahora si me reconocen, _perdedores Xiaolin?_

Los Dragones y Chase palidecieron reconociendo (N/A:finalmente) al exgenio maligno. Con una última sonrisa de prepotencia, unas sombras lo rodearon y finalmente, se deshizo.

De regreso al templo, ninguno de los monjes habló, pensando en que rayos le había pasado al alfeñique robótico para dar paso al ninja-terminator que tenían ahora. Llegaron al templo y se reunieron en la mesa junto con el maestro Guan, al que le contaron lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Pero están seguros de que era él?

-Al principio no nos parecía posible, pero si se imagina a spicer con el pelo largo, no hay duda. Es él- dijo Raimundo

-Y ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta, no me imaginé que fueran tan lentos- La voz del ninja los puso en alerta a todos. Se apresuraron a la entrada y se encontraron con el ninja tranquilamente parado frente a la fachada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, esperando a ver quien era el que lo rompía primero.

-¿Qué, no me invitan a pasar?- Les dijo el albino elevando una ceja

Los dragones se miraron, para que luego Ray asintiera y le dejara el paso libre a Jyoumiaku hacia el templo, el ninja metió las manos en los bolsillos y se adentró en el templo, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando pasó al lado de los monjes, una más pronunciada cuando pasó al lado de Guan y Dojo, pero apenas una perceptible cerca de Chase.

Los monjes lo siguieron, tenía muchas cosas que explicarles.

* * *

(Sale blueangel desde debajo de una pila de libros) VOLVIIIIIIII!!! NO ESTOY MUERTAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Si, sé que no tengo perdón, que estoy por debajo de una cucaracha y que soy un bicho rastrero, pero mis queridos lectores, yo SI QUERÍA mandarles este capi más rápido, pero desgraciadamente asuntos fuera de mi alcance y control (mas un desafortunado problema con mi compu) me hicieron imposible subir esto más temprano.

En otros menesteres, a partir de aki me tienen que ayudar a decidir: Como saben, Jyo llegó al mundo de los Xiaolin 5 años después de su desaparición, mi pregunta es si quieren saber lo que pasó durante esos 5 años (aprox. 3 semanas para la actualización) o si quieren que salte directamente al próximo capítulo (aprox. Semana y media para la actualización). Los acontecimientos de esos 5 años no afectan directamente la serie de hechos, pero aparecen un par de personajes que tendrán importancia en futuros capítulos (concretamente un par de princesas y la pequeña Aoi), además se explica cómo pudieron encontrar el "cuerpo" de Jack.

Bueno, gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, y nos vemos pronto

(1) No sé si esto sea verdad, pero tuve que inventarme una explicación

Kakkete koi, bitchsu: Acércate, perra (come on, bitch)


	12. Las travesìas de Jyoumiaku

**Renacer**

**Ya saben, si no tiene copyright, es mío**

_12) __Las travesías de Jyoumiaku_

Jyoumiaku estaba sentado frente a los dragones, a su derecha se encontraba el Maestro monje Guan y a su izquierda, el señor dragón Chase Young, cada uno con una taza de té en el frente.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-Preguntó Raimundo. Jack sólo sonrió, y comenzó a contarles.

Habló de todo, desde su primer encuentro con Naruto-sensei, las misiones que hizo con su equipo, el kekkei genkai, hasta llegar a los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años

_FLASH BACK_

Luego de haber salido de Konoha, comenzó a viajar hacia el norte, donde le había dicho el Gobi que se avistaban luces y formas raras en el cielo. Tardó aproximadamente tres semanas, pero finalmente llegó al País de la Nieve

Su sensei le había contado como años antes había ayudado a la princesa de aquél país a rescatar su reino de los ninjas que habían tratado de arrebatarle el trono, y actualmente que no había dejado de actuar en películas, pero también se dedicaba a cuidar de su país como buena soberana que era.

Y naturalmente, apenas se enteró que el aprendiz de su protector Naruto estaba hospedado en la ciudad, lo hizo llevar al palacio para una audiencia y un banquete en su honor.

Nada más llegar, Jyoumiaku se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con la princesa, pues actuaba de manera extremadamente feliz y exuberante, cuando su sensei le había dicho que ella no era así. Hablando y hablando trató de sacarle algo, hasta que notó un anillo en su mano izquierda.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso, Princesa?

-Si-Dijo ella, y cambió rápidamente de tema

"Interesante"

Luego de haberse excusado con la princesa, Jyoumiaku fue al pueblo y se sentó en la barra de una cantina.

-Io, un sake caliente y unas bolas de arroz, kudasai.- El cantinero asintió y preparó su orden

-Oiga, ¿sabe de algo bueno que pase por aquí? Estoy de vacaciones y quisiera quedarme un rato en este pueblo.

Así, Jyoumiaku escuchó una larga perorata acerca de las maravillas del país de la nieve, sus excelentes montañas y sus hermosas vistas.

Y la boda entre la princesa Koyuki y el príncipe del País del Hielo dentro de un par de meses. Por lo tanto, Jyoumiaku tenía hasta entonces para parar la boda. Porque que no le vinieran a decir que la princesa se quería casar, ya que era bien obvio por la manera en que se portaba que en su mente estaba de todo menos casarse.

Regresó al castillo al poco tiempo, armando planes para conocer al prometido de la princesa y ver que rayos iba a hacer.

Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle a la princesa que le dejara acompañarle en su próximo viaje al País del Hielo donde estaban filmando la próxima película de "la Princesa Fuu"

Todo había sido muy rápido, y en 3 días ya estaban en camino hacia el país del Hielo con todo el equipo de filmación. Pero como iban filmando la película, lo que originalmente era un viaje de una semana se transformó en un viaje de 14 días, por las escenas que había que repetir y eso.

Para cuando finalmente llegaron, ya todo el pueblo había oído de su partida y lo que se suponía iba a ser una estancia corta de 5 días, se enteraron que se quedarían hasta el "feliz acontecimiento".

El príncipe del País del Hielo no era tan malo como Jyoumiaku había llegado a creer. De acuerdo, no era una persona como Naruto-sensei, pero no era mala tampoco. Cuidaba lo mejor que podía a sus súbditos y hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar cualquier tipo de peligro para ellos.

El problema con él era, que había sido criado como un niño mimado, y si quería algo lo conseguía sin importarle el daño que estuviera haciéndole a las personas a su alrededor. Y justamente, se había encaprichado con la princesa.

Jyoumiaku usó todo su poder de convencimiento, su labia, cuanta excusa se pensaba para lograr que el tipo dejara en paz a la princesa y no se casara, pero era imposible, no pensaba dejarla libre.

Por fin, una semana antes de la boda, vio la luz.

-Jyoumiaku Shiiro- Comenzó a decir el príncipe- Tú has estado todo este mes tratando de anular el matrimonio entre mi querida Koyuki y yo, alegando que la princesa no estaba deseosa de casarse por el momento y otros tipos de sonsadas, ¿No es cierto?

-Hai, oujisama

-Muy bien, entonces estarás feliz de saber que tienes una oportunidad de lograr tu cometido. Como has de saber, en estos países últimamente han aparecido luces extrañas en el cielo, distintas a la aurora boreal. Tu misión es lograr encontrar la fuente, detenerla y, si es posible y lo crees conveniente, traerla hacia mi reino. Tienes hasta el día de la boda.

Y así, con una sonrisa prepotente y un movimiento de capa dramático, el príncipe salió de la sala donde conversaban, dejando a Jyoumiaku tragándose la rabia. Pero poco después sonrió. Si el príncipe pensaba que iba a fallar una prueba tan estúpida como esa, o estaba muy seguro de la imposibilidad de la cosa, o no conocía a los ninjas de Konoha.

A las tres horas, se podía ver al ninja en cuestión en un Pub cercano indagando hacerca de las luces. Había oído cualquier cantidad de cuentos extraños, desde espíritus invasores, hasta puertas a otros mundos (esta era la más creída por él, después de todo, EL venía de otro mundo). Pero la gran mayoría tenían dos puntos en común: Tenían como centro el pico de la montaña Yukisora, y tenían que ver con una mujer.

Repitió el proceso al día siguiente, una vez en la mañana y otra vez en el atardecer en dos pubs distintos, y llegando a los mismos resultados, se encaminó a la cima de la montaña. Tardó todo el día y buena parte de la noche, pero al final lo logró. Decidió que exploraría en la mañana, y mientras tanto, se refugió en las ruinas de una antigua pagoda.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, no se encontró en una pagoda, sino en un hermoso castillo del período Edo. Justo en frente de él había una mesa dispuesta para dos personas con los más exquisitos manjares que se podría haber imaginado, y al fondo, una cortina hecha por un montón de abalorios escondía la silueta de una persona. Parpadeó, aún un poco confundido por el cambio se escenario. Un olor muy agradable le asaltó el olfato, era como una mezcla de todos los olores que le gustaban: había algo de hojas secas, ceniza, brasas, teriyaki recién hecho y muy, muy apenas, gasolina y cuero nuevo. Se permitió relajarse y tomó otra bocanada de aire, olvidando por completo su entrenamiento.

La persona de detrás de la cortina pareció notar que estaba despierto, pues con un elegante pase la corrió. La mujer que se reveló era muy hermosa; el pelo negro noche estaba recogido en un complicado peinado parecido al de la geishas, sostenido por una corona dorada con rubíes y zafiros incrustados. La blanca tez sólo era partida por sus ojos de color miel, y sus labios color coral. El kimono que vestía era color plateado con bordados de pavos reales en dorado y cobre, con un escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y dejaba al descubierto buena parte de sus pechos, mientras que la parte de abajo apenas llegaba a cubrirle tres cuartos de los muslos. Jyo se ruborizó y miró hacia otra dirección.

Escuchó a la mujer reír y volvió a mirar, para encontrarse con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, logrando exaltarlo. Además, ¿cómo habría hecho para acercarse tanto sin que él lo notara?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de la mujer un poco.

-Estás en mi castillo, y yo soy…Yo soy quien tu quieras que sea.

-¿Quién yo quiera… Que tú seas?- La mujer asintió alegremente

-Hombre, mujer… Sólo piensa en eso y obtendré su apariencia.- Le dijo la mujer mientras se volvía a acercar a él. Jyoumiaku la miró, pensando que podría hacer, pero el aroma que venía de la mujer se lo ponía difícil

-_Es un cambiaforma-_ Le dijo el gobi

_-¿Un…Cambiaforma?_

_- Es un espíritu juguetón, toma la forma de lo que más deseamos o lo que más tememos. Aunque me pregunto que estará haciendo uno de ellos aquí., dado que no hay humanos por las cercanías._

-_Quizás está perdido_

_-__Eres demasiado inocente niño, estas cosas no se pierden. Está aquí por algo._

_-Hum_

-Eh, muchas gracias pero, hum, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo

-Oh por favor, seguro hay algo o alguien que quieres ver- Dijo la criatura mientras se acercaba. En la mente del joven se formó una silueta familiar, pero la desechó inmediatamente.

-Bueno… ¿Sabe algo de una mujer y unas luces es extrañas?

-No

-_Muy rápido, muy agudo. Es una mentira_

-Hn. ¿Bueno, y tu nombre cual es?

La criatura pareció triste al preguntarle eso.

-Yo no tengo nombre

-…Lo lamento- Dijo el chico después de un minuto

-Está bien, tú por lo menos te interesaste. Todos los hombres que pasaron por aquí no querían saber nada más.- El ser le dio una gran sonrisa, obviamente fingida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El chico optó por cambiar de tema

-E-estoy ayudando a una amiga- Jyoumiaku notó el temblor en la voz.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y qué haces por ella? Digo, si se puede saber

-Mmm, pues básicamente le ayudo a encontrar hombres. Tú ves, ella no puede unirse con cualquiera, y dado que es la única de su especie tiene que dar a luz a otros.- Jyoumiaku arrugó

-Demonios, eso debe ser fuerte. Quiero decir, y no te ofendas, pero es prácticamente una _prostituta_

-Es la vida que le tocó vivir.- Dijo simplemente- Ahora, volviendo a lo que nos ocupa…

Jyo se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de las repentinamente ágiles manos de la mujer.

-¿Y por qué no estás en un lugar más poblado, si tienes que buscar hombres?

-Por que la gente comenzaría a sospechar en cuanto desaparecieran

_-¡MIERDA! ¡JYO__, ALÉJATE DE ELLA!_

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿Porqué?_

_-¿Sabes de qué se alimentan los cambiaforma? De chakra_

_-¿Y?_

_-Vamos niño, ¡Se supone que eres un genio! ¡Si esta cosa te agota las reservas, morirás!_

Ahora Jyoumiaku venía a entender las cosas que le había dicho el ser, y se separó de la mujer lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo una línea recta hacia la puerta. Pero la mujer se le adelantó y de un salto se le plantó delante, echándole unos polvos en la cara.

Para Jyo, todo fue negro luego de eso

* * *

Cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, había un montón de espíritus rodeando un árbol viejo, y él encima de lo que se podría describir como un altar, con la mujer que conoció a su lado.

Poco a poco, las raíces del árbol comenzaron a separarse y de ellas salió una mujer de pelo lacio, negro; cubierta con un kimono completamente blanco sin adornos. Sintió un frío glacial recorrerle, sólo los espíritus negativos usaban esa vestimenta.

La mujer que se había encontrado se arrodilló hasta tocar el suelo con la frente

-Mi ofrenda para usted, Kurodenkei-sama.

El ser se acercó hacia Jyoumiaku, y giró la cabeza del chico a uno y otro lado, examinándolo.

-Es un excelente espécimen, me parece que cubrirá buena parte de tu deuda.

-Arigato, Kurodenkei-sama

La mujer tomó de la mano a Jyoumiaku, instándolo a que se levantara. Jyo la tomó, por miedo a desafiar la autoridad del ser, y se puso de pie. La mujer lo llevó arrastrando hasta las raíces del árbol, seguida del ser que lo había visto por primera vez. Bajaron mucho tiempo, aunque seguramente no fueron más de diez minutos, y terminaron en una amplia estancia. Paredes de granito negro y raíces eran lo único que decoraba el lugar, con un trono de piedra sobre unos escalones. La mujer pelinegra dejó la mano de Jyo y se sentó en el trono, dominando la estancia.

-Cambiadora-chan, me has traído un excelente espécimen de humano, estoy muy complacida con él. Has retirado de tu deuda doscientos años.

-Arigato, Kurodenkei-sama- Dijo la cambiaforma, mirando al suelo sumisa

-Sin embargo estoy curiosa de la manera en que lo atrajiste hacia ti.- La otra mujer tragó grueso

-Hice una rasgadura para atraer a los curiosos, y este chico apareció

Kurodenkei hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero no realizó nada más. Luego miró al chico. Con un movimiento perezoso de su mano, las raíces que estaban en las paredes lo ataron. El ninja sacó un kunai, pero la mujer se acercó demasiado rápido y se lo sacó de las manos.

-Bueno, aqui tenemos uno interesante. Parece ser que me trajiste un ninja, cambiadora-chan.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- Le preguntó el chico en un gruñido. Lejos de estar asustado, lo que estaba era realmente molesto. Sabía que este espíritu o lo que fuese no era tan fuerte como ella quería hacer creer, o de lo contrario no necesitaría que le trajeran alimento.

-Energía, niño. Ahora, quédate tranquilo.

-Al menos dime por qué usas a ese cambiaforma

-Porque si no está atada a algo, muere, y dado que está atada a mi árbol, me pertenece. Prometí dejarla libre cuando cumpliera su deuda conmigo, dentro de otros…dosciento cincuenta años.

-Hun. Oye- La cambiadora le miró- ¿Puedes atarte a una persona por medio del matrimonio?

La mujer pareció sorprendida por la pregunta- Eh, si, si puedo.

-Perfecto.-Haciendo un sello con la mano derecha, dijo- Ninpou ankoku: Kuroi shuriken- Y a su comando, de las sombras salieron millones de shurikens negros. Ellos cortaron las raíces que lo mantenían sujeto. Luego, hizo otro jutsu y los shuriken que rodeaban a Kurodenkei la atacaron, ella se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, pero la espada del ninja le atravesó justo en el corazón. La mujer se desplomó sin una gota de sangre derramándose de ella.

-¡Ven!- Jyoumiaku tomó a la shockeada cambiaforma, mientras usaba un Shunshin para aparecer encima de la escalera.

Una vez fuera del árbol, el chico usó un katon para quemar el árbol hasta volverlo cenizas. La mujer lo estaba mirando horrorizada, seguramente sabiendo lo mismo que él: Sin árbol de Kurodenkei, NO HABÏA Kurodenkei.

Cuando se aseguró que ni siquiera las raíces quedaban, se volvió con una sonrisa amable hacia ella.

-¿Vamos?

* * *

El príncipe del País del Hielo no sabía si reír o llorar. El ninja no sólo había logrado llegar al fondo del asunto, sino que le había traído a la responsable del caos.

Pero ahora no se podía casar con su querida Koyuki

Aunque.. La mujer que acompañaba al niño no estaba nada mal

-…Bueno. Ha logrado hacer lo que se pensaba imposible, Jyoumiaku-san. Ahora honraré mi palabra y dejaré que mi querida Koyuki se marche de aquí.-Suspiró-Es una lástima, sin embargo, tener que echar por la borda tantos preparativos.

-No necesariamente. Si usted acepta, Hitomi-san aquí presente estaría encantada de ser su esposa.- la cambiaforma se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza felizmente

-No la conozco

-Tampoco conocía a Koyuki-san

El príncipe miró dubitativamente a Hitomi, que le devolvió la mirada más peligrosa de todas: _cachorrito-pateado-bajo-la-lluvia-llévame-a-casa-por-favor!_

Nadie con alma podría negarse a esa mirada, y el príncipe no era excepción

-De acuerdo.

Y en dos días, ya eran orgullosamente marido y mujer.

* * *

Luego de la boda, Joumiaku llamó a parte a Hitomi para que le explicara eso de las rasgaduras. Básicamente, era lo mismo que su máquina del tiempo, pero sin tanta cháchara, por lo que ya se estaba preparando para volver a su mundo.

Pero por supuesto, eso no estaba destinado a ser

Un águila ninja y una llamada de auxilio de parte de Aoi más tarde, Jyoumiaku se encontraba camino de nuevo hacia la Aldea del Paso, como la había bautizado Jyoumiaku en su mente. Unos clanes de mononokes estaban peleando, y lamentablemente la aldea era su campo de batalla, así que Aoi le había suplicado que _por favor_ viniera porque no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo iban a aguantar.

Cuando llegó allí, empalideció. La aldea se había vuelto un pueblo fantasma gracias a los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos clanes, y la gran mayoría de la gente se había refugiado en el palacio donde estaban más o menos a salvo.

Léase, los ataques no eran TAN devastadores.

Se dirigió directamente al palacio dónde se encontró con la mitad del pueblo en la "sala de emergencias", y la otra mitad haciendo barricadas para el próximo ataque. Jyo encontró a Aoi en este último grupo, quien apenas pudo lo guió hacia el interior del palacio para darle un recibimiento medianamente bueno, dónde le conto que hacía poco más de dos meses, dos clanes de mononokes habían comenzado una guerra por la posesión del territorio donde estaba el pueblo.

Jyoumiaku hizo todo lo posible por ayudarles, pero ninguno de los dos clanes quería oír razones. Ni siquiera Toraka ni Kirokami pudieron hablar con ellos, así que el chico les dejó otra opción.

-Váyanse a Konoha. Es la única manera de que logren sobrevivir.

La gente no quería. Es cierto, ese era su hogar, pero también era cierto que si no se iban de allí, morirían sin remedio en el fuego cruzado. Pero poco a poco comenzaron a ver la luz, y la gran mayoría de la aldea había empacado sus cosas y estaban listos para irse. Aoi sería la que liderizaría al grupo, con la ayuda de Fuyu.

-¿Pero porqué no vienes tú con nosotros aniki?

Jyoumiaku sonrió y acarició los cabellos de la chiquilla. Ella había tratado con todo su corazón de convencerlo, llegando incluso a hacer pucheros.

-No lo soportaría- Fue al escueta respuesta

El mismo día que ellos se fueron, también partió Jyoumiaku hacia el país del hielo, con la intención de pedirle a Hitomi que abriera otra rasgadura para que él volviera a su mundo.

Dos días esperó, mientras la cambiaforma abría el pasaje; y aprovechó de comprar provisiones y armas varias, que más tarde selló en un pergamino, además de monedas de oro y plata para intercambiarlas allá donde iba. Luego, al amanecer del tercer día, fijó en su mente el desino que quería, y se metió en la rasgadura.

* * *

-¡Auch!- A Jyoumiaku le dolió el aterrizaje. Estaba en un bosquecito en las afueras de un pueblo rural en Alemania. Era el lugar más seguro que podía pensar, ya que como era un centro turístico, podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente y sin peligrar de que alguien lo "reconociera".

Llegó al pueblo cerca del atardecer, de manera que se mezcló con un grupo de turistas que iban hacia el centro, y buscó una joyería. Allí cambio las monedas que tenía por euros, y se buscó una posada barata para pasar la noche.

Luego de eso tomó la carretera principal y se dirigió a una ciudad portuaria, donde se enrolo como pinche de cocina en un carguero que iba hasta China. Aunque hubiese podido pagarse un buen pasaje en un barco decente, de esta manera se ahorraba los euros que tenía y no necesitaba mostrar el pasaporte (cosa que, por otra parte, no tenía)

En el puerto cambió sus euros por Yuan, la moneda de China, y comenzó a buscar trabajo y un lugar dónde quedarse. Encontró un buen apartamento que no era demasiado caro en los suburbios de la ciudad, pero los trabajos lo evadían como si tuviera la peste.

Pocos días después, los problemas de Juoumiaku se vieron resueltos de la manera más extraña posible. Iba saliendo de una compañía en la que le habían propuesto trabajo como guardaespaldas de un ejecutivo, pero la paga era a un insulto para cualquier persona con un poco de dignidad. Cuando iba bajando del ascensor, un hombre entró a toda velocidad en el y casi lo derriba. Golpeó el tablero de mando hasta el último piso, mientras se doblaba por la mitad y bufaba para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué le pasa?- El hombre saltó y miró a Jyoumiaku a los ojos; en donde él reconoció la mirada del pánico y el miedo.

Antes de que le pudiera responder, llegaron al piso y el hombre salió corriendo, con Jyoumiaku en sus talones. Notó más pisadas detrás de ellos y que el hombre aumentaba la velocidad. Mirando encima de su hombro, notó a unos hombres que corrían tras ellos.

Lanzando una mirada evaluadora a su alrededor, le dio alcance al hombre cuando pasaban cerca de un armario, y lo empujó para encerrarlo dentro. Luego se enfrentó a los perseguidores.

Eran cinco hombres, todos fornidos y con pinta de pandilleros. Tres de ellos llevaban tubos de metal, uno un cuchillo y el otro neko-te en las manos.

-Apártate niño, tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese delincuente que está adentro- Dijo el más feo de todos ellos, quien supuso Jyoumiaku era el líder.

-Lo lamento, eso no se puede. Les recomiendo que bajen las armas y hablemos esto como personas civilizadas o podría haber un pequeño "incidente"- Les dijo mientras se posicionaba en una de las tantas estancias del Goken

Los hombres se rieron de forma estridente

-¿Un alfeñique como tú? Por favor

El hombre se le abalanzó encima, pero el albino se echó a la izquierda esquivando el golpe y asestándole uno en el estómago que lo dejó sin resuello. Los hombres de los tubos intentaron acorralarlo contra la pared, pero Jyo se libró de ellos con un combo de golpes a los brazos y los muslos. El último trató de pegarle una cuchillada, pero el chico le interceptó la muñeca antes de que pudiera descender y, aplicándole una llave triangular, le dislocó el hombro.

Una vez con todos los hombres fuera de combate, Jyoumiaku abrió la puerta del armario, de dónde salió un palo de escoba para tratar de atacarlo. El chico lo pasó de largo y tomó el brazo de un hombre que estaba sentado sobre una cuba

-Vamos, hay que hacer la denuncia a la policía, sino esos tipos seguirán libres como perdices

-Ah… no, no importa… En serio- Dijo el tipo mientras era sacado del armario a trompicones

-Sí importa, y vamos a ir a la policía a poner una denuncia- el chico se metió en el ascensor y presionó el botón de planta baja. El hombre quiso liberarse un par de veces, pero el agarre de hierro de Jyoumiaku no se lo permitió.

Resulta que había capturado a Hu Gan Shin, uno de los estafadores más conocidos y escurridizos de toda China, y por el cual se daba una recompensa de 10000 dólares.

Así, Jyoumiaku comenzó su carrera como cazarrecompensas

Unos años más tarde, ya con un nombre hecho bajo el pseudónimo de Wakizashi, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida (ninja) al saber que el Señor y la Señora Spicer requerían su presencia en su mansión, al parecer, con un muy buen negocio para él.

La mansión no había cambiado gran cosa desde que él se había ido, la única diferencia que él pudo encontrar era que sus padres estaban en ella.

-Le agradecemos que haya podido venir, Mr. Wakizashi- Empezó a hablar su padre una vez que estuvieron en el estudio. Sólo estaban ellos y La señora Spicer, sentada al lado de su marido, en el lado opuesto del escritorio. Refrigerios habían sido servidos y habían comenzado a hablar de negocios.- Verá, le hemos llamado por su gran fama en aceptar trabajos increíblemente complicados y terminarlos de manera satisfactoria.

-Le agradezco los cumplidos, Spicer-san. Pero vamos al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?- Les preguntó el peliblanco mientras cruzaba las piernas y entrelazaba las manos

-Nuestro hijo Jacobo ha desaparecido- Jyoumiaku abrió marginalmente los ojos, pero se recompuso rápidamente.- lleva más de 5 años perdido y queremos que usted nos lo devuelva, por favor.- La mujer emitió un pequeño sollozo- Le ofrecemos una recompensa de 15 millones de dólares, más todos los gastos en lo que pueda incurrir durante el curso de las investigaciones.

Jyo quedó estático, brincando de gozo interiormente. ¡Sus padres lo querían!¡Se preocuparon por él!

-Bueno, generalmente esta no es mi línea de trabajo, pero en consideración con las circunstancias tomaré el trabajo. Pero debo advertirles, quedan pocas probabilidades de traer a su hijo con vida tomando en cuenta el mucho tiempo que ha pasado.

-Sólo tráigalo, Mr. Wakizashi, se lo suplico- Dijo la Sr. Spicer, y Jyo vio con pena y satisfacción a partes iguales que ella estaba llorando.

-Haré lo mejor posible. Ahora, si por favor me podrían guiar hasta su cuarto, quizás pueda encontrar alguna pista de a dónde fue.

-Siga a Yin Kuen, él le guiará hasta su habitación.

El chico se levantó y siguió al mayordomo hasta su cuarto. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que sus padres habían dejado todo tal cual como estaba cuando él se marchó. Despidió al mayordomo y se dirigió al cuadro de al lado de su cama. La pintura mostraba un campo de combate con numerosos muertos, y un caballero vencedor montando un caballo encabritado. Lo que mucha gente no notaba era la pequeña paloma con una cinta atada en la pata. Deslizó su dedo sobre la cinta y presionó una clave sobre ella. La pared se deslizó y las escaleras que daban a su "Guarida del mal" se revelaron.

Bajó el par de pisos y se dirigió a la sala principal. Allí tenía todos sus proyectos importantes-Incluyendo su "máquina del tiempo-espacio"- Además de los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Sus padres seguían en el estudio, su madre comiendo mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono. Rememorando sus días de niño genio del mal, empezó a activar los jackbots que, pensaba, le serían útiles para su trabajo, y también para buscar el Sheng Gong Wu que le permitiría acabar con Orochiteme de una buena vez en el mundo ninja.

Oyó que su padre colgaba el teléfono y lanzaba un suspiro, y una sonrisa boba se le trepó a la cara. Puede que no fueran lo más cercano del mundo, pero al menos sus padres se habían preocupado por él cuando había desaparecido, y las cifras que dieron para su rescate sólo aumentaron su ego; pues el patrimonio Spicer sólo tenía, cuándo él se fue, 30 millones de dólares líquidos, mientras que el resto de sus ingresos estaban o bien en inmuebles, o en activos de la compañía; y dudaba que esa cifra se hubiera siquiera duplicado durante su ausencia. Para que sus padres ofrecieran la mitad de su fortuna por él…

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al contratar a ese joven?-Oyó que su mamá (_qué rico se siente eso, tengo una "mamá", no una "madre"_) decía

-Por supuesto que sí Amanda, ni la policía ni los profesionales anteriores pudieron encontrarlo antes; no veo por qué él ha de encontrarlo ahora.

Jyoumiaku se congeló

-Esperemos que tengas razón. Pero aún así Jason, éste tiene 16 años, la misma edad que tendría Jack ahora, y puede pensar con más facilidad como un joven, ¿Y si da con su paradero? ¿Y si lo trae de vuelta? ¿Qué haremos entonces, Jason?

-Amanda,tú lo dijiste, tiene 16. Es poco más que un niño de pecho. El cuerpo de policía cerró el caso y me aseguré que todos los archivos desaparecieran. Los detectives privados que contraté no llegaron más allá de su habitación, y todos tenían como mínimo el doble de la edad de ese niño. No hay manera que él pueda encontrarlo. No tiene nada.

"_No…No… ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡No!"_

Jyo apoyó la cabeza en la mesa donde estaba. Apenas fue consiente que su padre volvía a hablar.

-Se acabó. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos si nuestro hijo hace alguna cosa loca, o si lo creen extraño, porque ya no tenemos hijo. Ya no podrá deshonrar el nombre Spicer. Y piensa en lo que dirá los medios: "Los Spicer hicieron todo lo posible por encontrarlo, pero el destino no quiso que se reunieran. Los acompañamos en su pena…" Toda esa cháchara sentimentalista.

-Si, supongo que es lo mejor.

Jyo escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que intuyó que habían salido del estudio. No pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lágrimas. Sus propios padres no lo querían. Su familia…

"_No. Ellos no serán más mi familia. Nunca lo fueron__. Mi familia está en Konoha"_

Una media sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro

"_Y si ellos lo que quieren es __que "Jack" desaparezca, desaparecerá. Pero eso no implica que les guste"_

-Computadora, abre la celda F30 y reinicia a Robojack unidad 13

_**Por favor, confirme su identidad y entre la clave de activación**_

Jyo apoyó el ojo ante el laser que apareció, y luego- Clave de activación: 1-2-3

_**Identidad y clave de activación confirmada, procediendo al reinicio**_

El vapor llenó la sala a medida que la puerta blindada se fue abriendo poco a poco.

-Vaya amo, hasta que me saca de allí, mire que…-RJ 13 se paró de golpe y miró amenazantemente al peliblanco- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amo?

-RJ 13, yo soy tu amo

RJ enarcó una ceja- Mira, yo no sé quien seas ni qué te has fumado, pero mi amo es un alfeñique pelirrojo del mismo tamaño que yo. Tú eres un atleta albino que me saca una cabeza de alto, si no más.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar en 5 años

-¿¡5 AÑOS?! ¡¿He estado allá adentro por 5 AÑOS?!

-…Pues sí- Sonrisa de Jyo

-Y lo dice tan tranquilo- RJ 13 reformó su brazo en una pistola-¿Qué te parece si me dejas tranquilo y no sales de aquí hecho pedacitos?

Más rápido de lo que el autómata pudo registrar, el peliblanco desapareció de su frente. Luego sucedieron dos cosas: El brazo de la pistola fue cortado a la altura del codo, y un objeto cortante fue apoyado en su garganta, sacando un poco de aceite.

-"¿Qué te parece si me dejas tranquilo y no sales de aquí hecho pedacitos?"-Jyo rió- Quien te oyera pensaría que tú eres el más fuerte del par.

-¿Qué eres?- Le preguntó Robojack sin aliento.

El peliblanco se inclinó hasta que su aliento rozó la oreja de Robojack-Un ninja

El robot tragó duro. No necesitaba ingresar a la internet para saber que estaba en desventaja, especialmente porque su amo le había insertado todos sus conocimientos; entre los cuales figuraba una extensa bibliografía acerca de esos asesinos.

Jyo quitó el kunai del cuello de su robot. Parecía que sus últimas palabras habían convencido a RJ 13 de ayudarlo sin mucha mas cosa, ya que estaba en lo que sería el equivalente de un estado catatónico en un humano.

-Déjame curarte el brazo.- El autómata se dejó arrastrar hacia la mesa de trabajo, aún sin salir de su estado de "coma", reaccionando por reflejo. Jyo buscó sus herramientas y echando mano a su memoria comenzó a trabajar en los diminutos conectores que conformaban los nervios. Al fin, luego de media hora—El doble del tiempo que le tomaba a los 12—Terminó de pegarle el brazo. RJ 13 flexionó los dedos, el codo, y lo miró

-Wow, realmente eres tú, amo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos de acuerdo con mi identidad, necesito que me ayudes.

Jyo le relató su plan al robot; el cual, una vez terminada la historia del chico, no pudo dejar de maravillarse de la inteligencia de su amo.

* * *

-¿C-cómo que lo ha conseguido, Mr. Wakizashi?- La voz de Jason Spicer delataba el pavor que le tenía a la noticia. Su mujer, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba pálida como un muerto.

-_"Lo que oye, Spicer-san. Finalmente encontré a su hijo, estamos en San Francisco. Si quiere puede venir a verlo, pero venga sólo. Hay algunas cosas que debo hablar en privado con usted"_

El tono del teléfono le hizo saber a Mr. Spicer que el investigador había colgado. Miró con horror y odio al teléfono, como si este de pronto obtuviera movilidad y lo fuera a morder.

-Lo encontró. Este niño lo encontró…

-Iré a verlo, Amanda. Tal vez pueda convencerlo de que no lo regrese

Haciendo uso de sus influencias, Mr. Spicer consiguió un boleto para un avión que salía a la mañana siguiente. Durante casi todo el viaje estuvo pensando qué argumentos le daría a Mr. Wakizashi para evitar que llevara a Jacobo con ellos. Mr. Wakizashi lo llamó una vez más para saber a cuál aeropuerto iba a llegar,e ir a recogerlo y llevarlo donde su hijo a la prontitud posible, alegando que era muy importante que lo viera.

Cuando llegó, eran las seis de la tarde, y ya había anochecido. El chico lo estaba esperando fuera de la terminal, junto a un auto rentado. Durante todo el viaje, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, y cuando Mr. Spicer quiso iniciar conversación, Jyo negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo.

Media hora después habían llegado a la central de policía de San Francisco, y conducidos a una sala aislada. Luego de que ésta hubiera sido sellada con las debidas precauciones, Jyumiaku convidó a Mr. Spicer un asiento.

-Spicer-san, debe entender que lo que le voy a decir es muy delicado, no puede salir de esta habitación o usted y su esposa correrán grave peligro.-El hombre asintió, indicándole que continuara- Cuando comencé a buscar a su hijo, encontré en su laptop un plan de viaje hasta esta ciudad, y decidir venir hacia acá. Al parecer su hijo logró enrolarse como pinche de cocina en un carguero de manera de que no lo encontraran por medio del pasaporte. El problema comienza cuando, luego de haberse gastado todo el dinero, empezó a buscar trabajo. No sé muy bien como, pero de alguna manera se vio implicado con una de las familias de la mafia, y comenzó a robar: autos, bancos, cosas por el estilo. Comenzó a subir puestos de una manera muy rápida, y eso no gustó a muchos de los hombres que estaban en la familia desde hace años.

Uno de ellos hizo un poco de investigación y dio con las raíces de Jack. Lo entregó en bandeja de plata a una de las familias rivales, quienes intentaron sacarle todo lo posible, pero él no dijo nada. Debe estar orgulloso, Spicer-san, tiene un hijo muy valiente.

Jason Spicer se quedó sentado en la silla un poco más, digiriendo todo lo que el chico le había contado.

-¿El… Está muerto?

Silencio opresivo

-Su cuerpo está en la otra habitación, si lo quiere ver

Al principio quiso negarse, pero luego pensó en lo que diría la prensa.

-Por favor

El albino se paró y lo guió hacia una habitación contigua. Sobre la mesa de disección estaba una bolsa negra con cierre, y junto a ella, un doctor. El hombre se volvió a ellos y murmuró unas disculpas, para luego alejarse de allí, dejándolos a solas.

El cuerpo de Jack era espantoso, tenía numerosos huesos rotos, especialmente los de las manos. Hematomas de todos los tamaños y todos los colores decoraban su cuerpo, y varias cortadas se mostraban aún abiertas en el pecho. La causa de la muerte, un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, había hecho que partes del hueso se enterraran en el cerebro, dejando una forma levemente cilíndrica en la parte trasera.

Spicer se tapó la boca, peleando contra las náuseas que amenazaban con mandarlo de rodillas. Usó su otra mano para sujetarse a la pared, el peliblanco ayudándole a mantenerse.

Se retiraron de la sala, el chico con uno de los brazos de Mr. Spicer sobres sus hombros, mientras el otro seguía en su boca. El chico dejó al otro en una banca que había allí, mientras servía agua en un vaso desechable y se la pasaba. El frío líquido ayudó contra las ganas de vomitar que tenía el hombre. Jyo lo miraba con cara de pena.

-Lo lamento.

El señor Spicer intentó recomponerse, pero falló estrepitosamente. Con voz temblorosa le agradeció a Jyo todo lo que había, asegurándole que iba a conseguir la mitad de la recompensa si no decía nada a nadie. Una vez que se hubo ido a su hotel, Jyo regresó a la sala de disección.

RJ 13 estaba parándose de la camilla, mientras el camaleón-bot regresaba a su estado natural.

-Demonios amo, ¿tenía que hacer la escena tan sangrienta? Un tiro en la frente o una prueba de sangre revelando arsénico hubiese sido suficiente

Jyoumiaku soltó una risita-Cierto, pero quería causar…Impresión. Tú sabes, para que no me olvidaran tan fácilmente. Camaleón-bot, ¿tienes las fotos?

-Sí amo, ¿las mando a los periódicos ahora o mañana por la mañana?

-Espera dos o tres días, y luego mándalas. Y recuerda hacerlo bajo un seudónimo, dí mi palabra de que no diría nada y no quiero que los Spicer me hagan trizas la reputación por algo como esto.

-Como usted diga, amo.

Y así, cuatro días después, la noticia aparecía en la portada de un pequeño diario en San Francisco. Luego se regó como pólvora, apareciendo en numerosos diarios, pero no fue hasta que se publicó en el New York Times que cobró verdadera importancia.

Luego de eso, se estableció en un pequeño pueblito de China, cerca de las montañas para poder entrenar sin que nadie le molestara o viera sus habilidades, siempre atento a las señales de Sheng Gon Wu. Y no fue hasta que se activó el Guante de Midas, que los aparatos reaccionaron de forma adecuada.

El resto es historia.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Oujisama: Príncipe

Shunshin: o "Shunshin no jutsu", es una técnica ninja que permite al usuario moverse a grandes velocidades, dando la impresión de que desaparece en un remolino de hojas. Nota curiosa: Fue la base usada por el Yondaime para crear el Hiraishin no Jutsu

Neko-te: Son una especie de anillos que se ponen en los dedos, los cuales tienen engarzados en la parte de arriba unas piezas de metal con forma de rombo, dando la apariencia de ser unas garras. (Trad: Neko-te = Garra del gato)

Wakizashi: Son unas espadas pequeñas, de no menos de 30 cm y no más de 60 cm, usualmente eran usadas en conjunto con la Katana tradicional por los samuráis, y entonces eran llamadas Daisho, literalmente, "la larga y la corta"

Sip, los Spicer son una mierda a los que sólo les importa la imagen que ven los demás. Lo siento, pero me di cuenta en que la manera en que los estaba poniendo era demasiado "buena" para ser ellos.


	13. Regresando con nuevos amigos

**Renacer**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DX y Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los derechos sobre los mononokes**

_**Advertencia: Este capi contiene ligeros Spoilers del manga.**_

_-__"pensamientos"_

_-__Énfasis_

-/japonés/

_13) __Regreso _

Los dragones y monjes miraban sorprendidos a Jyoumiaku, mientras este terminaba de relatar su historia. Cada historia más sorprendente que la anterior, más increíble. Y sin embargo, el metro setenta y cinco de albino-ninja que tenían enfrente era prueba tangible e irrefutable

Cuando terminó de hablar, eran las dos de la mañana, pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Aunque no lo demostró en el exterior, a Jyoumiaku lo estaban poniendo nervioso con la manera en que le clavaban los ojos, como un halcón que está pensando la mejor forma de cazar a una liebre. Se removió un poco en su asiento, mientras le daba un trago a su té, esperando el veredicto.

* * *

Raimundo no lo creía.

Bueno, de creerlo creerlo, lo creía, era difícil negar las pruebas. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Se negaba a aceptar que el alfeñique nerd de Spicer hubiera cambiado para volverse un ninja (y uno de los mejores si los cuentos que echaba tenían algo de verdad).

Pero ahí estaba.

Después se planteó que esto podía ser una trampa de los Haylin, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. No se los imaginaba tomándose tantas molestias para tenderles una trampa, especialmente entrenar a Spicer para que les robara los Wu. Es decir, no se habían molestado en entrenarlo en todos los años que lo conocían, ¿por qué empezarían ahora?

Parece ser que, después de todo, la serpiente rastrera había cambiado.

Miró a todos los demás, viendo la manera en que reaccionaban. Se contuvo de rodar los ojos cuando vió la manera en que Omi miraba a Spicer, con una expresión tremendamente esperanzada, lo único que le faltaba era tener unos luceritos alrededor. Seguro creyendo que el albino había tomado la "ruta del bien" finalmente.

Clay tenía una pequeña media sonrisa en los labios, como si se alegrara de los cambios que había logrado el enano. Cosa que probablemente era así, a él no le gustaba pelear y cuantos menos enemigos hubieran, mejor.

Kimiko y el Maestro Guan eran de piedra, no podía sacar nada de ellos en claro. Y Chase… lo estaba mirando con una cara de interés que le recordaba vagamente a los tiempos en que trataba de pasar a Omi al lado oscuro.

Al final se rindió. No había caso en negar lo obvio

-Supongo que… Te creo.- El maestro monje Guan dio un suspiro, y el ninja mostró una sonrisita-Pero no creas que bajaremos la guardia, al primer movimiento sospechoso, te largarás.

-Está bien, no esperaba menos de eso.

-Me alegro que hallamos logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Jóvenes monjes, vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen, yo me ocuparé de mostrarle a nuestro invitado su habitación.

-No se preocupe Guan-sensei, yo puedo encontrarla solo. Después de todo pasé más de una temporada aquí-El ninja se levantó del suelo y salió, seguido de los dragones, Dojo y finalmente, Chase.

* * *

El guerrero dragón se despertó a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Todo lo que había dicho el ninja le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Coño, que era poco más que increíble, el Spicer que él recordaba era un gusano, un ser (porque a eso no se le podía llamar persona) despreciable, que no hacía nada si no era en beneficio propio, loco, inservible para nada, idiota, inmaduro, insulso, imbécil…Bueno, ustedes tienen la idea.

Se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos aún pensando en eso, cuando un ruido de golpes secos lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Inconscientemente, acalló sus pasos al acercarse.

Jack estaba allí, tirando kunais a unos muñecos de paja. Tomaba impulso y saltaba en el aire, y en el punto álgido, se ponía de cabeza y tiraba una brazada de kunais. El guerrero pudo reconocer los nueve puntos vitales de todo ser viviente, y se quedó un rato a ver la demostración.

-¿Qué, Chase, disfrutando del show?- El ninja lo miró por encima del hombro un momento, para después continuar con sus ejercicios.

-No, sólo pensando que el gusano finalmente salió de la crisálida- Dijo pasando la puerta y poniéndose frente a un muñeco. Jack se dejó caer frente a él para mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja

-Pues… Has crecido, Spicer. Y muy bien debo añadir-Dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza. Jyo sólo achicó los ojos.

-Ajá, ¿Y el punto es…?

-Que me encantaría tenerte de aprendiz.

Jyo lo miró con cara de incredulidad, para luego llevarse una mano a la boca.

-¿Bromeas?

-Yo nunca bromeo, Spicer. Ya deberías saberlo. Te has hecho mayor, y en el proceso, digno de mi tiempo y esfuerzo. Has madurado, ya eres merecedor de mi atención. De ahora en adelante, serás mi pupilo.

A medida que Chase había ido hablando, Jyo se había ido doblando sobre sí mismo, hasta tener ambas manos agarrándose los costados.

Y estaba temblando.

Chase se trastocó un poco cuando lo que él suponía sollozos de felicidad se convirtieron en jadeos, los jadeos en risitas, y finalmente, las risitas en una carcajada desde el estómago. El peliblanco tardó vario minutos en controlarse, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían salido de los ojos durante su ataque de risa. Chase lo estaba mirando enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso, Spicer?

-Eh, pues-Jyo rió de nuevo-Je, lo siento. Como te lo digo… Ya no me interesa. No quiero ser tu aprendiz.

Chase lo miró con incredulidad-Si no mal recuerdo, hubo un tiempo en que te tirabas a mis pies, _suplicándome_ que te entrenara.

-Y ese es el punto, Chase- el ninja no había perdido la sonrisa- _Hubo un tiempo_, que no es este. Ese tiempo ya pasó. Kaput.- Luego suspiró-Y no sabes las veces que me arrepentí, en serio, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me comportaba así?-Negó con la cabeza-No Chase, como bien has dicho, he madurado y me he dado cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, que tú no quieres un pupilo, tú quieres un esclavo que se acomode a tus caprichos; y la segunda, que _no_ _quiero, no puedo, y no voy_ a tener relación alguna con una persona así. En aquél entonces tenía doce y lo habría hecho todo por ti, sin importar lo que fuera, pero no sabía como; así que no te molestaste en mirarme. Y ahora que estoy entrenado, que puedo hacerlo todo, te intereso. Está bien en claro la persona que eres: la persona que utiliza a los demás como objetos, y si no te sirven, simplemente los desecha.

Young estaba indignadísimo-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, gusano? ¿A mí, el príncipe Heylin, el guerrero más poderoso del mundo? ¿El maestro de las artes negras?

El gruñido del albino-El guerrero más poderoso, ¡Ja! Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Naruto-sensei. Y excelente maestro, negándote a entrenar a quien se dedicaba a ti, y ahora regresando con este cuento del "aprendiz" _luego_ de que haya demostrado mis habilidades. Pero claro, se me olvidaba que las sanguijuelas viven de la sangre de otros.

-¡Tú, niño…!

-Guárdatelo, Chase.- El chico recogió sus kunai y se dirigió a la salida- Ya no me interesa lo que pienses de mí, simplemente porque ya no significas nada para mí- Se detuvo en la puerta- a propósito, ya no soy más Spicer, ahora soy Shiiro-san.- Y con aquello, se fue.

Chase no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, de lo único que fue consciente fue de la rabia y la ira que bullía en su cuerpo. Su dragón interior estaba furioso también, demandando salir y apalizar al albino hasta hacerlo poco más que una masa sanguinolenta. Inconscientemente se transformó y dio rienda suelta a toda su ira, haciendo trizas los muñecos con los que estaba practicando Jyoumiaku antes. No rugió, no le daría a los dragones y mucho menos al ninja la satisfacción de verlo descontrolado. Para cuando regresó en sí, el cuarto de entrenamiento estaba hecho un desastre, pero el pelinegro no se molestó en arreglarlo.

* * *

Unos momentos después, el grito de Dojo había despertado a todo el templo. Se había revelado el Shen Gon Wu faltante: la Llave de la Luz. Fueron para allá pitando, aunque por cuestiones de número se repartieron entre Dojo y la Mantarralla de Plata.

Estaba en un viejo almacén en Irlanda, aparentemente un mercader la había comprado y por la imposibilidad de venderla lo dejó olvidado. De un color dorado, y con un rubí incrustado, no supieron porqué la incapacidad de hacer el negocio. Sin embargo, no se iban a quejar, era un objeto fácil.

Hasta que llegaron los Heylin.

Llegaron de manera rápida, rompiendo el techo del almacén, y también parte del suelo.

-Valla, pero que lata, ¿acaso no podremos obtener un Wu de forma fácil alguna vez?- Se quejó el haba

-¡No mientras halla aire en mis pulmones!

-Me quede aliento en el cuerpo- Corrigieron automáticamente el resto de los dragones mientras se ponían en unas posición defensiva

Y así, comenzó la refriega. Hechizos de magia negra, poderes elementales y jutsu se mezclaban de manera indistinta entre unos y otros. Los dragones iban ganando, pero Wuya y Hannibal no dejaban mucho espacio para errores en la refriega.

En algún momento de la pelea, terminaron de destrozar el piso, dejando al descubierto una caverna tremenda. Y entonces pasó el error.

Clay había estado usando su poder y la ventaja que se le otorgaba al estar en un lugar hecho de tierra, pero fue demasiado lejos. Haciendo una piedra gigante juntando partes del suelo, paredes y techo, la lanzó hacia los Heylin, quienes la esquivaron. La piedra impactó contra la pared, previamente debilitada debido a los ataques anteriores, y comenzó a colapsar.

Guijarros del tamaño de un puño y todavía más grandes llovían del techo, todos haciendo un esfuerzo para evitarlos, y los Haylin aprovecharon esa distracción para atacar sin cuartel. Wuya lanzó a Omi contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente; y haciendo un hechizo rápido hirió gravemente a Kimiko, aunque no de peligro mortal, y sin embargo no llegó a bloquear el golpe que le propinó Clay.

Mientras; Chase, Raimundo y Jyo peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con Hannibal y lo llevaban poco a poco contra la pared. Un ruido atronador les hizo detenerse: ¡el techo se estaba cayendo!

Los tres combatientes se separaron del haba y trataron de reagruparse, pero no contaban, aunque debieron haberlo hecho, con la aparición de Wuya por la retaguardia. Ahora la batalla era de tres contra dos, y dichos números no se veían nada bien para nuestros héroes.

Un crack particularmente ruidoso les puso la piel de gallina, pero no había tiempo para pensar, cada uno cogió una dirección diferente: Chase y Jyoumiaku junto con Bean; mientras Raimundo se quedaba atorado con Wuya.

Mientras, Jyo y Chase peleaban con uñas y dientes contra el haba maligna, quien no daba sus brotes a torcer. Cada golpe de Chase se encontraba con uno de los brazos de la lenteja, y cada jutsu del pelibanco se desintegraba antes de llegar a ella. Al final se hartó y volvió a luchar junto con Chase, pero el haba estaba preparada y de un latigazo, lo mandó a la pared opuesta.

El dragón de viento podía no tener la misma formación de Jyoumiaku, pero aún así pegaba como un tanque. Wuya apenas pudo deshacerse de él un par de segundos antes que una fuerte ráfaga se la llevara contra la pared, dejándola KO. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Jyo impactaba contra el muro.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que parte del techo se desprendió.

Chase miró hacia atrás con una mueca que se podría describir como aterrorizada.

Hannibal sonreía con sadismo.

Jyoumiaku cerró los ojos, simplemente no le iba a dar tiempo.

Entonces, ante las miradas atónitas de los que quedaban en pie, un borrón rojo, negro y amarillo pasó justo antes de que la roca impactara.

No había rastros de sangre.

Una exclamación sorprendida les hizo darse vuelta. Ahí, encima de una roca, estaba Jyoumiaku siendo sostenido por un hombre rubio de ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada mejilla dándole apariencia de bigotes, vestido con una camisa cuello de tortuga y pantalones negros bajo un haori rojo oscuro con llamas negras en los bordes. Jyoumiaku estaba hablando, pero Raimundo no lo entendía.

Para Chase y Bean, sin embargo, estaba claro como el agua.

-/Sensei! ¿Que está…? ¿Cómo…?/

-/Hablaremos luego, me parece que tenemos unos cuantos insectos de que ocuparnos primero/-Le sonrió al albino mientras lo dejaba sobre la roca, para luego mirar asesinamente a Hannibal, quien no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

-/Si no quieres morir, mejor vete ahora mismo/

La sonrisa de superioridad de Hannibal-/Me encantaría verte intentar/

Naruto dejó que una sonrisa traviesa se trepara a su cara, mientras el chakra del Kyuubii teñía sus ojos de rojo. En un movimiento, se había acercado y hecho trizas la guardia de Hannibal. Los ojos de ambos dragones se engrandecieron.

"_¡Qué rápido es!"_

"_¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?"_

Cuatro golpes al cuerpo, seis a los brotes y dos a la cabeza, y el frijol ya sabía que no podría ganar. El chico era, simplemente, demasiado rápido para él.

Sonriendo de nuevo, pero de forma sádica esta vez, Naruto hizo un sello y formó cuatro kagebushin.

-/Esto es para que no me olvides pronto/-Dijeron todas las copias. Una de ellas echó a correr y le dio una patada que lo elevó

-¡¡U!!

Otra patada-¡¡ZU!!

Y otra-¡¡MA!!

La última, que terminó alzando a Bean dos metros del suelo-¡¡KI!!

El Naruto original saltó, dio una vuelta frontal y dejó que su pie se estrellara de llenó contra la forma del haba-¡¡Naruto Rendan!!

Bean se estrelló, dejando un agujero considerable. Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo y cogió a la bruja, usando el Moby Morpher para achicarlos a ambos y salir sobre el ave.

-/Esto no se ha acabado aquí, rubito/- Le dijo el frijol antes de desaparecer.

El rubio suspiró, mientras se daba la vuelta. Una masa blanca se estrelló contra su cuerpo, hablando como un perico. No puedo evitar la sonrisa medio boba que se le trepó a la cara. Agarrando por los hombros a su aprendiz, los separó de su cuerpo.

-/Ne, ne, Jyo-chan, ¿no crees que primero deberías presentarme a tus amigos?/

-/¿Qué? Ah, por supuesto/-Jyouniaku se dio la vuelta y comenzó a apuntar a los que estaban de pie-/El de pelo negro con los ojos dorados es Chase Young, y el moreno se llama Raimundo Pedrosa. Hay tres más: Un rubio grande llamado Clay Baylie, Una japonesita llamada Kimiko Tomohiko y un chico bajito cabezón llamado Omi/- Cambió de idioma y se dirigió al atontado par- dragones, este es mi sensei, Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

De vuelta en el templo, los dragones estaban, una vez más, tratando de figurar al ninja que hospedaban. Nuevamente, habían escuchado el relato más extraño que se hubieran imaginado, empezando con que el maestro de Spicer (ahora Shiiro) había ido al país de Nieve a buscarlo una vez que Se declaró guerra abierta entre Konoha y Tsuna contra Pain y sus aliados; y le habían dicho lo que había pasado, para que entonces le pidiera a Hitomi-san que abriera un portal hacia el mismo destino de Jyoumiaku. Luego de allí estuvo buscándolo durante meses hasta que, finalmente, encontró un su firma de chakra en el viejo almacén.

-Pues como que últimamente han estado apareciendo muchos ninjas, ¿no? -Dijo Kimiko mirando en la dirección en que ambos shinobi hablando y descansando- Es decir, primero Shiiro y ahora Uzumaki-san.

-Sí, es muy extraño, y fíjate que sólo cuando regresó Spicer los Shen Gon Wus comenzaron a revelarse nuevamente.

Dojo, que había estado enrollado medio alejado de ellos, soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Yo creo… Que sé porqué está pasando esto- Los dragones lo fulminaron con la mirada- hey, no me miren así, que lo que les voy a contar es alto secreto.

Dojo tomó aire-Cuando se formó la orden Xiaolin original, había un quinto dragón. Su nombre era Hideo Kurome, y su elemento era la oscuridad. Los cuatro elementos principales, en conjunto, eran suficientes para equilibrar la oscuridad; y cuando se hicieron los Sheng Gon Wu, fue ese dragón el responsable de que no se activaran rodos al mismo tiempo. En pocas palabras, si una persona con Chi oscuro no existe, los Wus no pueden activarse; mientras que si hay una, sin importar en qué lugar del mundo esté, los Wus reconocen su presencia y reaccionan. Por eso se han mantenido dormidos tanto tiempo, porque no había nada a que reaccionar.

-¿Y no se supone que, si Spicer era un dragón, deberían haberlo traído aquí y entrenado junto a nosotros?-Preguntó Omi

-No es tan sencillo Omi, porque a diferencia de ustedes, que manifestaron sus poderes, sólo un dragón de la oscuridad puede reconocer a otro.

-Hum…¿Pero eso no haría que todos los dragones seamos una especie de ninjas?-Preguntó el americano

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad, porque la orden es más antigua que yo, y el primer Dragón apareció aproximadamente hace 3500 años A.C., mientras que yo vengo desde el 1275 AC

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chase estaba llevando una bandeja de comida hacia la habitación de los dos ninjas. No lo estaba haciendo por su buen corazón ni ninguna de esas cursilerías, lo hacía porque así le daba chance de escuchar lo que hablaban con tanto secretismo y le daba una escusa (por increíble que esta fuera) para estar por esos lados.

Siendo lo más silencioso posible, se acercó a la puerta escondiendo lo mejor que pudo su energía, aunque probablemente los que estuviesen adentro estarían demasiado ocupados entre ellos como para notarlo.

-/Ya veo, así que la ha comenzado el principio del fin/- La voz de Jyo sonaba pensativa

-/Así es Jyo. Por eso vine a buscarte, necesitamos que nos ayudes contra Pain, ya que las aldeas de Iwa, Kiri y Oto se han unido a ellos. Aunque somos fuertes, Tsuna y Konoha no se dan abasto, y Kumo quiere mantenerse neutral/

-/Demo, ¿qué pasó luego de que yo me fuera?/

-/Yo fui a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei a la montaña de los sapos, para luego regresar a Konoha y encontrarla hecha un campo de batalla, ya que estaba siendo atacada por la Lluvia, dirigidos por Pain. Cuando estuve a punto de derrotarle, se escapó ayudado por Konan, aunque ésta última sacrificó su vida por él. Desde entonces la guerra se ha recrudecido, y estamos buscando a todos los ninja que nos puedan ayudar/- La voz de Naruto era firme.-/Entonces, ¿vas a venir?/

-/Por supuesto sensei, pero no sé que clase de ventaja les puedo dar/

Chase escuchó la risa del rubio, seguido del ruido de la tela al moverse y un "¡eep!" de Jyo. El sonido de un beso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Luego el rubio volvió a hablar

-/Eres un ninja extremadamente poderoso Jyo, además cuentas con el elemento de la sorpresa y el poder del Bijuu que llevas dentro. Junto con Gaara, Kirabi y yo, nos podremos enfrentar sin inconvenientes a ellos/

-/Pero… ¿Kirabi no era de Iwa?/

-/Logramos convencerlo que cambiara las lealtades, aunque es más bien en provecho propio, Pain aún quería su bestia./

Un suspiro, Chase no distinguió si era de cansancio o de delicia-/¿Cuándo partimos?/

-/Mañana sería lo ideal/

-/Bueno/

Un click y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Pasaron unos diez minutos, tal vez quince, pero Chase no pudo con su curiosidad y abrió un poco la puerta para ver dentro.

El rubio estaba acostado en el sillón, estirado cuan largo era, apoyado en su costado derecho con la espalda apoyado en el respaldar. Uno de sus brazos abrazaba la cabeza de Jyoumiaku, mientras que la otra hacía lo propio en el cuello. El peliblanco estaba apoyado en los muslos de su sensei, el resto de su cuerpo en una posición arrodillada. Ambos tenían sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, fueron todos a la ahora desierta mansión Spicer. Jyo y Naruto llevaban provisiones suficientes para varios días, mientras que los dragones sólo estaban allí para despedirlos. Jyoumiaku abrió el portal, y luego se dio vuelta para cumplir con los adioses finales.

-Gracias por su cooperación, aunque me gustaría que viniesen con nosotros - Dijo el albino

- A nosotros también nos gustaría, pero tenemos nuestras responsabilidades aquí.- Dijo el dragón de viento. Entonces le tendió una bolsa a Jyoumiaku- Como nos parece que te has vuelto de fiar, te damos esto en prueba de nuestra confianza. Eso sí, lo esperamos de vuelta

Jyo tomó la bolsa extrañado, y cuando lo abrió casi se desmaya. Dentro estaban la Caja de Pandora, el Cerrojo de Diamante y ambas Llaves de la Luz.

-Domo Arigato gozaimasu.- Dijo el peliblanco doblándose hasta la cintura- Me encargaré personalmente de devolverlo una vez terminada mi tarea.

La tierna escena se rompió cuando, aparentemente de ningún lado, un fuerte ataque de magia negra le dio de lleno al ninja. Este se dobló por la mitad, cayendo al suelo y resoplando trabajosamente, sin darse cuenta de que había soltado la bolsa. Los demás se habían puesto en pose de pelea, aunque la bruja se cuidaba de mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Mientras los demás estaban ocupados, Hannibal Bean tamaño mini recogía la bolsa y se escabullía por el portal.

Wuya, al ver esto, lanzó un ataque expansivo que dejó a los dragones en el suelo y siguió a su amo al mundo desconocido.

Naruto emitió un gruñido bestial.-/Me parece que ahora si tienen una buena excusa para ir con nosotros/

Unos minutos más tarde, los ninjas más los cuatro dragones y Chase Young traspasaban el portal, dejando atrás a Guan y Dojo.

La guerra había alcanzado un nivel completamente nuevo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Haori: Pieza de vestir japonesa que sería el equivalente de una gabardina actual.

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan: Combo de Naruto Uzumaki

Iwa, Kiri y Oto: Piedra, Niebla y Sonido, respectivamente. Las primeras dos son aliadas, pero Iwa tiene pique con Konoha por haber perdido en su contra la segunda guerra ninja, y Oto es la aldea fundada por Orochimaru

Kumo: Nube. Tiene un contrato de paz con Konoha gracias a un fiasco de hace años, pero no son aliados de ninguna manera.

Kirabi: Quizás lo conozcan más por Killer bee, es el Jinchuriki del hachibi (bestia de ocho colas)

Edades:

Jyoumiku, Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay: 18 años

Omi: 14 años

Naruto y toda su promoción: 22 años

Hola de nuevo. Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo dos noticias:

La buena: Ya sabemos por qué está fallando tanto la computadora.

La mala: No es la compu sino la conexión (el cajetín de teléfono tiene una gotera y todos los cables se frieron), así que estamos sin internet hasta quien sabe cuando, por lo que les pido paciencia (más) y mil disculpas por los inconvenientes.

Pero en el lado positivo, aquí les dejo dos capítulos en compensación del tiempo

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 14

**Renacer**

**DISCLAIMER: Duelo Xiaolin y Naruto no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los mononokes.**

_14) Zona 0_

Jyoumiaku despertó poco antes del amanecer. Se levantó de su cama y se aseó, preparó un desayuno más o menos decente y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage.

A medida que avanzaba, veía las actividades de la villa. La guerra les estaba costando muy caro: la mayoría de las casas estaban destrozadas o con serios daños, las calles estaban desiertas exceptuando a los ninjas que volvían de misiones, los árboles que antaño decoraran la aldea ya no eran más que tocones rostizados. Suspiró al recordar que además, estaban peleando contra Wuya y Hannibal Bean, que estaban haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para que Konoha perdiera. Quien sabe lo que les habría ofrecido Pain para que aceptaran ser sus vasallos.

Llegó a la torre y subió hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Allí lo estaba esperando Naruto, Sakura, Sai y los dragones más Chase.

-Aquí estoy Hokague-sama- Dijo Jyo poniéndose al lado de Naruto

-Bueno, ya que han llegado todos, podemos proceder. Antes que nada, deben saber que esta es una misión de rango SS, por lo tanto tienen todo el derecho de decidir no hacerla.- Ella tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- Nos han llegado informes de que se ha encontrado la base central de Amegakure, donde Pain se ha estado escondiendo. Su misión sería ir a la central y eliminarlo.- Finalizó la Hokage, quien luego se dirigió a los dragones- Las cosas que les robaron, los Shang Pang Chu, deberían estar con él y las personas que los trajeron.- Los dragones dejaron caer la cabeza. Desde que llegaron habían tratado de que Tsunade llamara a los SGW como tales, pero no había caso.

Naruto dio un paso adelante- Acepto la misión Hokage-sama- Jyomiaku también asintió, al igual que Sakura y Sai.

Raimundo miró a los dragones, y luego volvió a Tsunade.- Nosotros también iremos

La mujer miró a Chase-¿Y tú?- Dijo levantando una ceja

Chase arrugó la nariz, pero cambió de idea rápidamente al ver que el rubio estaba tomando la mano de _su_ aprendiz disimuladamente- Yo iré, Hokage-san.- Pudo ver con satisfacción interna como el rubito se desinflaba.

Ella sólo asintió- Tienen hasta el atardecer para estar listos.

Al llegar el atardecer, el numeroso grupo estaba a las puertas de la villa, con equipo de supervivencia y en forma de hengue, que en el caso de los dragones y Chase Young, fueron puestos por Jyoumiaku y Naruto.

Aunque el trayecto a Ame sería de una semana como mínimo, a ellos les llevó más de dos por tener compañeros no-ninjas, y por ende, con menor resistencia y rango de recuperación.

Para cuando llegaron a Ame, las puertas estaban cerradas, y los guardias estaban muy alertas. Afortunadamente se habían cambiado y ocultado todo su equipo ninja.

-¿Quién va?

-Isagui Daisuke y su caravana mercante.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí. Prácticamente ninguna caravana viajaba en tiempos de guerra. Pero aquellas que lo hacían tenían cosas lo suficientemente valiosas que se vendían lo suficientemente caras como para que el riesgo fuera aceptable.

-Manos al aire, no hagan movimientos sospechosos.- dijo uno de los guardias mientras otro se ocupaba de registrar los morrales y bultos que traían. Regresó y luego de un rato, el otro ninja volvió a hablar.

-Mi compañero no encontró nada de valor.

Naruto resopló- Por supuesto que no, nosotros no dejaríamos nada que ustedes ninja pudieran robar en abierto. Cada uno tiene ciertos… artículos… En su cuerpo.- Para probar su punto, sacó un cofre que contenían piedras preciosas- tales como este. Así que, si tuvieran la amabilidad de dejarnos entrar….

Los ninjas volvieron a discutir entre ellos. Dado que Ame estaba cerrada a los viajeros desde el inicio de la guerra, su economía era bastante pobre, por lo que el equipo pensaba usar eso a su favor para tentarlos con cosas muy valiosas tanto para la guerra como por su valor económico para, literalmente, comprar su entrada.

-Bueno, pueden pasar. Tienen permiso para quedarse en la villa durante tres días, luego de los cuales deberán irse.

Los ninjas de Konoha asintieron y marcharon entre las puertas.

Los ninjas sabían que los estaban siguiendo, así que hicieron todo lo posible para parecer unos civiles: Buscaron un hotel, compraron unas habitaciones, y se dividieron en dos grupos.

El primer grupo consistía en los dragones y Jyo, que buscarían puestos donde vender lo que habían traído.

El segundo consistía de Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Chase, quienes buscarían información acerca de Pain.

* * *

-Er… De nuevo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no buscando alguna manera de derrotar a Pain, a Wuya y a Hannibal y recuperar los Sheng Gon Wus?

El albino suspiró- Porque necesitamos mantener nuestra cubierta de comerciantes, y sería sospechoso si, considerando el poco tiempo que tenemos, no buscáramos un lugar dónde poner la mercancía lo antes posible.

-¿Y no sería mejor si estuviéramos todos juntos recolectando información en lugar de sólo un grupo?

- A ver Pedrosa, usa la cabeza. Nueve personas preguntando por Pain, no importa lo sutil que sea, será notado por los ninjas. Estos entonces sumarán las piezas: Un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que salieron hace un par de semanas, y o casualidad una caravana mercante con nueve personas aparece en Ame. Nos matarían sin haber llegado a encontrar nada.

-Supongo. Otra pregunta, ¿de dónde sacaron éstas piedras?

-Vienen de las reservas personales de los Hyuuga. Hinata y Hanabi presionaron a su padre para que las donara para ésta misión, aunque por supuesto todo el dinero que se recolecte irá las cajas de los Hyuuga.

Kimiko hizo memoria- ¿Hanabi? ¿La misma chica que te saltó encima cuando llegamos?

-Si, esa- Dijo él haciendo una mueca

+Flash Back+

-¡¡¡JYO-KUN!!!- La amenaza de los Hyuuga saltó encima del jinchuuriki en cuanto lo vió, mandando a ambos al piso. La chica se había desarrollado bien, acentuando aún más su parecido con su hermana Hinata.

-Hola Hanabi-chan. ¿Podrías quitarte? Pesas mucho más que cuando teníamos doce

-No, me gusta estar así- La chica reparó en el grupo de personas que los estaban mirando sorprendidos- Hola, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Er… Nosotros somos unos… eh…

-Son compañeros míos, Nabi-chan, ahora si tuvieras la amabilidad…

Quejándose, la chica se quitó de encima de Jyoumiaku.

+Fin Flash Back+

-Kami-sama, aún no puedo creer que se va a casar con Konohamaru.

El radio que cargaban encima comenzó a hacer ruido. Los dragones formaron una pequeña barrera entre Jyoumiaku y el resto de la calle.

-Aquí okami, ¿qué pasa?

-_"Lo encontramos"_

* * *

Tarde aquella noche, todos se movieron hacia donde estaba el centro de la ciudad. Supuestamente, había una red de cavernas bajo la ciudad, así que el plan era entrar por las alcantarillas y alcanzar a Pain allí.

Luego de buscar un par de horas, encontraron la pared falsa que llevaba a la red de cavernas, para caer de frente a un salón con tres pasillos distintos.

-Vamos a separarnos. Yo, Chase y Sakura iremos a la izquierda, Jyo, Pedrosa y Kimiko al centro y Sai, Omi y Clay a la derecha.

Chase arrugó el ceño, no le gustaba que decidiesen por él, pero una mirada de Naruto le hizo callar todas las protestas que tenía.

Cada equipo comenzó a caminar por donde le habían dicho.

--Con Naruto, Chase y Sakura---

-Naruto, no puedo ver nada, ¿estás seguro que no tienes ningún tipo de linterna?

-Francamente, no se me ocurrió, pero no te preocupes, toma mi mano y nada malo te pasará, yo veo bastante bien en la oscuridad. Chase, ¿Tú también tienes problemas?

-No, estoy bien.- Gruñó el dragón

-Hey, no seas tan odioso, Naruto sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

-Yo no necesito ayuda.

-Típico bastardo orgulloso. Mira, no me interesa si me amas o me odias, sólo asegúrate de que joder la misión. Mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido podremos regresar a Konoha

Chase sólo soltó un bufido

Súbitamente, el lugar donde estaban se iluminó, dejando a los ninjas temporalmente ciegos. Cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, vieron que estaban en una caverna espaciosa rodeada por antorchas, y al frente suyo estaba Konan, la mujer que acompañaba a Pain.

-No sé cómo han podido encontrar éste lugar, pero es la voluntad de mi Dios que no pasen más allá de aquí.- Dijo mientras a su espalda se formaban un par de alas de papel.-Prepárense para morir, _¡Kazeshini no Jutsu!_

Numerosas hojas de papel se separaron de sus alas y se lanzaron hacia los tres ninjas. Los tres pudieron evitar el peor daño, pero terminaron llenos de cortadas y moratones.

Chase gruñó y lanzó un hechizo de fuego hacia la peliazul, quien sólo lo esquivó y se elevó por encima de ellos.

-Ríndanse ahora, resistirse es inútil.- Dijo mientras formaba varias aves de papel que volaron hacia ellos. Esta vez, sin embargo, en lugar de intentar cortarlos, estallaron a poca distancia de ellos. Sakura terminó siendo nockeada por las explosiones.

El enfrentamiento siguió así por varios minutos, con los de Konoha lanzando técnicas de fuego y viento y la mujer respondiendo con sus técnicas de papel.

-Olvídalo, ya me cansé de esto- Dijo Chase cambiando a su forma de lagarto, usando su velocidad y fuerza aumentadas para acercarse a la mujer. Alcanzó a pegarle un coletazo, aunque no fue efectivo porque ella se reemplazó a último momento con un clon de papel.

Naruto aprovechó la distracción y se colocó a su espalda, pretendiendo tomarla por sorpresa, pero una vez más ella se reemplazó hasta quedar a su espalda, atravesando su pecho con una katana de papel.

El Naruto que fue atravesado estalló en una nube de humo, mientras que otro surgió desde el suelo para agarrarle los tobillos, y un tercero cargó con un rasengan hacia ella. Konan se protegió con sus alas, pero la fuerza del ataque del rubio hizo que saliera despedida hacia atrás, chocando con la piedra y dejándola mal herida. Chase entonces aprovechó para acercarse y arañarla con sus garras antes que las alas se reformaran y Konan tomara vuelo de nuevo.

Pero ésta vez, Naruto estaba listo y lanzó una fuerte técnica de viento contra ella, lo que hizo que volviera a bajar a tierra, momento que Chase aprovechó para saltar sobre ella y, de una certera mordida en el cuello, matarla.

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!?

-Lo que debí haber hecho en un principio- Dijo Chade mientras volvía a transformarse en su forma humana.

Naruto le pegó un golpe en la mejilla-¿Pero porqué la mataste? ¡ella sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes! ¡Pudimos simplemente haberla dejado aquí y acabar con Pain!

-¡No seas imbécil! Si la hubiéramos dejado vivir, eventualmente habría venido buscando venganza y habríamos tenido que matarla ¿Qué clase de ninja eres que no matas a tus opositores?- Dijo atravesándolo con la mirada, mientras escupía la sangre que tenía en la boca

- Uno humano, no una bestia salvaje como tú- le gruñó el rubio- Con razón Jyo ya no quiere nada contigo, no eres más que un ser sediento de sangre.

-Era necesario

-¡¡NO LO ERA!! ¡Matar nunca es necesario! ¡Si lo fuera, más de la mitad de la villa sería cenizas! ¡Si lo fuera, Tú y los monjes ya estarían muertos!

-¿O sí? ¿Y porqué estaríamos muertos?

-Jyoumiaku. ¿No te parece raro que a pesar de que sus robots estaban equipados con lasers, metralletas, rayos y demás cosas, ustedes nunca resultaron mal heridos?

-Era un inútil

-No, es que sus robots tenían órdenes estrictas de NO usar fuerza letal contra ustedes. Para él, ustedes eran las primeras personas con las que se relacionaba. Eran sus "amigos", de una manera retorcida.- Naruto lo atravesó con los ojos- El los quería. Aún los quiere. Aún te quiere, más importante. Pero debes trabajar duro si quieres ser algo más.

Chase estaba sinceramente sorprendido por éstas palabras, y más aún por el hecho de que él parecía de acuerdo con una relación entre Jyoumiaku y él.

-Quédate cuidando a Sakura, quiero ver hasta dónde llega ése pasillo. Debería despertar pronto.

* * *

+Con Sai, Omi y Clay+

El trío había bajado por el túnel durante un largo rato. A diferencia del otro, éste sí tenía antorchas a lo largo de su recorrido, por lo que no estaba tan oscuro. Poco a poco, se fue poniendo más frío y más húmedo, hasta que se podían ver pequeñas goteras.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo, manténgase alertas micropenes, es posible que haya alguna trampa por aquí.

"_¿Micropenes?"_

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo preguntar nada, porque inmediatamente un par de rejas cayeron delante y detrás de ellos, mientras el techo comenzaba a bajar a una gran velocidad.

-¡Tierra!- Con una de sus técnicas, Clay rompió los barrotes y salieron corriendo de allí justo antes de que el techo cayera.

-Argh, ¿Qué ustedes monjes no pueden simplemente morir?

-¡Wuya! ¡Da la espalda, Bruja!

-Es da la cara, Omi

Riendo de forma maniaca, la bruja se dejó caer del techo. Inmediatamente después hizo salir un par de golems, quienes los atacaron sin dudar. Sai hizo unos lobos y los tiró hacia los golems, mientras Omi y Clay atacaban a la bruja.

La batalla fue rápida, ya que Wuya no era muy fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo y la tenía dominada tres contra uno. Un par de ataque de Clay aunado con el orbe de tornami de Omi, y la bruja ya estaba nockeada. Sai entonces dibujó una celda para mantenerla cautiva hasta que pudieran llevársela, y dibujó también unas cadenas con las que la ataron. Poco después de haber hecho esto, un sapo se les apareció.

-Jyoumiaku pide refuerzos. Han encontrado a Pain.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Naruto recibía el mismo mensaje.

* * *

Hi! Aquí Blueangel de nuevo, con el penúltimo capítulo de Renacer! Valla como pasa el tiempo, si parece que fue ayer que comencé a hacer este fic. Les doy muchas gracias a todos los que han hecho un review en los capítulos anteriores, y me disculpo por la tardanza de éste capítulo. Bueno, no tengo más que decir sino ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2010!

Kazeshini no Jutsu: Técnica del viento de la muerte. (Sí, le robé el nombre a la espada de Shuuhei)

Nota: Sai está obsesionado por alguna razón con los penes de la gente, y quienes le parecen cobardes les dice "sin penes" o "micropenes". Pido disculpas si alguien se ofendió.


	15. El fin

**Renacer**

_Capítulo final: Últimas confrontaciones_

-Tiempo atrás, poco después de haber entrado en los túneles-

El grupo de Jyoumiaku había caminado por lo que le parecían horas, pero no parecía que el túnel terminaría en algún momento cercano. Las antorchas que estaban en las paredes se hacían cada vez más tenues a medida que se adentraban en los túneles, y varias veces tomaron caminos equivocados que los llevaban a túneles ciegos.

-Esto es demasiado frustrante, ¡parece que lleváramos una eternidad aquí abajo!- protestó Kimiko recargándose en una pared.

-Lo sé, hay algo raro en éste lugar. Es cómo si estuviéramos caminando en círculos.

-Quizás… estamos haciendo eso de alguna manera- dijo Jyo. Hizo unos sellos- ¡Hoshinogan!

Los ojos mutaron hasta la familiar configuración de estrella, y miró a su alrededor.

-Gente, estamos atrapados en un genjutsu.- dijo.-Síganme de cerca, no se vallan a separar. Como no podemos deshacer el genjutsu, los guiaré a través de él

Kimiko tomó la mano de Rai, y éste tomó una parte de la gabardina de Jyo, para seguir bajando por los túneles. Más de una vez se llevaron un susto al ver que los conducía directo a pozos o a una pared, pero se recordaban que era un genjutsu al ver como caminaba por el aire o las atravesaba.

En menos tiempo que lo que habían tardado en dar las vueltas por el laberinto, vieron una luz al final del túnel.

-Tengan cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

Salieron poco a poco, para encontrarse con una cueva espaciosa, muy alta. En las paredes habían antorchas colgadas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era una especie de altar sobre el cual estaba parado Nagato. No se veía demacrado, y el objeto que usaba para caminar había desaparecido.

-Veo que han logrado encontrar mi base de operaciones, konohanin. Es una lástima que estén tan empeñados en pelear, quizás en otro tiempo pudiéramos haber trabajado juntos.

Jyoumiaku lanzó unas bombas de humo, no tanto para herirlo, sino para poder llamar a los refuerzos.

Lejos, muy lejos estaban los días en que Nagato era un inválido dependiente de un altar móvil. Ahora con la ayuda de Hannibal Bean, era como cuando Jiraiya lo había encontrado hace años, pero con toda la experiencia de un ninja sazonado.

Sus primeras técnicas fueron devastadoras, empezando con un Gyokakyu no jutsu y un Suiryuudan no jutsu, que separó a los tres de Konoha. Con la velocidad del rayo, se deshizo de la nube de humo y comenzó centrar sus ataques en Kimiko, ignorando mayormente a los otros dos. Como era más fuerte físicamente, se concentró en usar esa ventaja contra ella, y pronto la chica, sin importar lo excelente que fuera en la manipulación del fuego, se deshizo bajo la presión de los ataques.

Después de todo, si pones a un hombre de treintitantos años con experiencia de sobra en artes marciales contra una chica de dieciocho, no importa lo excelente que ella sea, no tiene el músculo necesario para hacer ataques lo suficientemente fuertes para causar un daño serio.

Así, Kimiko estuvo fuera de combate en poco tiempo.

Luego, se concentró en el dragón de viento. Este fue más rápido de eliminar, ya que un par de técnicas de fuego hicieron el trabajo, y siguiendo la tabla, viento es débil contra fuego. Además, viento es COMBUSTIBLE. Basta con que una gran bola de fuego tenga más velocidad que una ráfaga de viento.

Simple física, amigos.

Raimundo tuvo quemaduras de primer y segundo grado extensivas, con unas pocas de tercer grado en las manos.

-¡Raimundo!- Jyo intentó llegar donde el dragón, pero Pain le cortó el paso.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, mocoso.

Jyoumiaku se recuperó pronto de la sorpresa y le mandó una patada media. Pain la bloqueó con el antebrazo derecho y trató de encerrarlo en una llave, pero Jyo fue más rápido y se agachó, liberando la pierna y haciendo una barrida para hacerlo caer, seguido de un rodillazo a los riñones.

El otro se incorporó trabajosamente, pero alcanzó a bloquear una patada alta del peliblanco, y contrarrestó con un puño a la cara que dio en el blanco. Sin perder tiempo, agarró al ninja mientras estaba mareado y le metió otro puño en el estómago, una palmada en el pecho y otro golpe en las costillas, terminando con una patada en la cadera que si Jyo no se llega a mover, lo dejaba inválido.

Justo cuando el ninja pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor, otro golpe de una dirección completamente nueva lo sacudió. Rodó un par de metros hacia la izquierda, y palideció cuando vio lo que lo había golpeado.

Ensangrentada y rota, Konan estaba aún ayudando a su líder; y más atrás, Madara Uchiha estaba controlándola con hilos de chakra.

-Veo, Pain-kun, que estás teniendo problemas con este niño. Permíteme que te ayude.

-Si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias, Uchiha, te habría dicho que no de inmediato, pero en vista de lo fuerte que se ha hecho este ninja, no me queda más remedio que aceptar tu ayuda-Dijo el otro, asco evidente en su voz. Luego su voz tomó un tono aún más amenazador-¿Y qué le has hecho a Konan?

-Yo nada, este es el trabajo del rubio ese y la lagartija.

Instinto asesino inundó la habitación, asfixiando a todos los ocupantes de la habitación. Pein se dirigió al ninja, promesas de dolor en su cara.

-Como no puedo matarlo a él, te mataré a ti

Jyoumiaku contrarrestó la ola de instinto asesino con el suyo propio. Saltó a la derecha para evitar la carga de Pain y Konan, y aprovechando la nube de polvo que se levantó invocó a sus Kuchiyoses.

-Les explico luego muchachos, primero necesito que me ayuden aquí. Tora, Kiro, Fuyu, encárguense de Madara y Konan; Kuran y yo nos encargaremos de Pain.

-¡Sí señor!

Tres rastros de humo siguieron a los mononokes y el shinigami, mientras el ninja y el vampiro se encargaban de rodear a Pain.

Golpes se intercambiaron, gritos, sangre. Para Jyo era como si toda su vida hubiese estado en esa pelea, aunque no fueron más de cinco minutos, pero Kami sabe que cinco minutos con tu vida en la línea de fuego son una eternidad.

-¡RASENGAN!

La técnica impactó, pero un puff de humo luego reveló que Pain había cambiado en el último momento de lugar con una roca.

-Jyo, ¿Estás bien?- Naruto regresó al lado de su pupilo, alerta, Chase tomando el otro lado.

-Un poco golpeado, pero bien en general. ¿Sakura?

-Dejé a Gamakichi velándola, quedó inconsciente luego de un ataque

No pudieron seguir hablando, Pain regresó al ataque con un Gyokaku no jutsu. La gran bola de fuego los separó, y cada uno se vió enfrentando a un Pain.

Un ¡crack! resonó en la cámara, haciendo que Jyoumiaku dejara de prestar atención a la batalla, lo que le costó. Un fuerte golpe al estómago lo mandó volando lejos a la pared, pero el ninja apenas registró el dolor. Sintió la rabia abrirse paso a través de él, lejos de allí, los cuerpos de Toraka, Kirokami y Fuyu estaban tirados en el suelo, llenos de sangre.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, de donde se levantó lentamente, instinto asesino saliendo de él a montones y dispersando a los dos clones de Pain. Levantando su cabeza un poco, sus cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro, pero los ojos eran fácilmente visibles por el brillo plateado que emitían, y sin decir nada, comenzó a formar sellos

Ambos, Madara y Pain, se lanzaron a él tratando de alcanzarlo antes que lograra terminar su jutsu, pero fallaron miserablemente. Chakra negro comenzó a salir de él, mientras el concentraba energía

-Ninpou ankoku: Kuroi hitodama- A su comando, miles de pequeñas bolas de fuego negro se formaron a su alrededor, lanzándose luego hacia el par de ninjas. Ellos pudieron esquivar la mayoría, pero las que conectaron comenzaron a quemar su carne como si se tratara de ácido. Gruñidos de dolor fue lo único que se permitieron articular, pero el dolor era tan intenso que eventualmente Madara deshizo su control sobre el cuerpo de Konan. Esos momentos fueron aprovechados por Naruto y Chase que comenzaron un ataque a gran escala.

Sin embargo, antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo más, el chakra negro interfirió con ellos. Naruto miró a Jyo interrogantemente.

-Déjemelos a mi, sensei.- Naruto asintió y se fue hacia donde estaban los mononokes, para ver si podía hacer algo por ellos, con Chase siguiéndole en los talones, mirando de reojo al albino.

Jyoumiaku se acercó pacientemente a los cuerpos de los caídos, sin miedo alguno, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Luego sonrió angelicalmente.

-Saben, deberían estar honrados. Yo no uso eso con mucha frecuencia. Je, de hecho, ustedes son las primeras personas con quien uso mi "_rokuton ankoku_". Y bien merecidos que se los tienen. Oh, por favor, no intenten nada- les dijo cuando los vio intentando esconder unos sellos- eso duele tanto porque se alimenta directamente de su chakra. Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llega su historia. Adios, Madara. Adios, Pein.

Luego hizo un sello y murmuró-_Rokuton ankoku: Tenge-ho_

Llamas negras nuevamente se encendieron, pero esta vez rodearon a ambos cuerpos y comenzaron a quemarlos.

-No se preocupen, no soy tan sádico como para que éstas también duelan. Ellas sólo los harán cenizas.

Y con una cara de horror, Madara y Pain encontraron el fin de sus días

Jyoumiaku se dejó caer de rodillas, había olvidado cuanto chakra consumían éstas técnicas. Luego de un rato, se levantó y caminó hacia dónde estaban sus kuchiyoses. Se arrodilló al lado de Kirokami, y su mano vino a reposar sobre la cabeza llena de sangre de su amigo.

"_K-kiro… Lo siento, yo no…Perdóname … Debí haber sido más fuerte"_

-El va a estar bien- La mano de su sensei apretó su hombro- Sólo está cansado, y ha perdido mucha sangre. Ya todo terminó.

-Yare yare, parece que nos perdimos la diversión.

Ambos ninjas miraron en dirección a la entrada, dónde estaban Sai, Omi y Clay.

-¡Sai! ¿Dónde estaban?-le preguntó el rubio

-Buscándolos. Nos llegó tu rana, pero estas malditas cuevas parecen que se movieran solas. Terminamos encontrándonos con un frijol gigante, un tal Hannibal.

-¿Y?- preguntaron urgentemente chase y Jyo

-No fue muy difícil de neutralizar-dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose miradas matadoras de ambos monjes que estaban en un estado deplorable.-Ellos dos se encargaron de cansarlo y yo le quité los protectores que siempre lleva, y luego lo encerré en una jaula en el otro cuarto. Aún nos debe seguir esperando.- Resumió el pelonegro.

-¿Los protec…?¿El Moby Morfológico?-Preguntó Chase.

-Con que así se llaman. Bueno, esos.-Sonrisa falsa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza-Vámonos a casa

Jyo asintió entusiasmadamente –¡hai!

* * *

-Tres días después, Konoha-

-Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda. El templo Xiaolin está en deuda con ustedes.-Dijo Raimundo estrechando la mano del nuevo kage

-No hay problema, fue una experiencia… interesante-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, su gabardina roja ondeando en el viento-Además, sin su ayuda, el consejo NUNCA habría aprobado esto- dijo señalando las palabras "sexto hokage", escritas claramente en la espalda.

-Cierto. ¿Jack no viene con nosotros?

-Na, dijo que prefiere quedarse a vivir aquí. Algo sobre monopolizar el mercado de la mecánica

Rai rió-Comprensible, el es un genio con esas cosas. Bueno-Dijo dándose la vuelta-es hora de volver. ¡Hasta la vista!

-¡Adios!- Y así como así, los dragones pasaron por el arco, dejando atrás el mundo Ninja. Naruto sonrió tristemente. Jyoumiaku acababa de renunciar a su única oportunidad de volver a su mundo, a su familia; y aunque lo alegraba mucho que se quedara con él, que una familia se separase estaba… _Mal._

"_Bueno, el me dijo que no era muy feliz allá, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es asegurarme que sane de la mejor manera" _

Aunque-y una sonrisa traviesa lo adornó-cierto demonio ojidorado podría distraerle un poco de sus pesares.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Intentando seducirte

Jyoumiaku se pegó más a la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, alejándose lo más posible del hombre dragón que tenía enfrente. De alguna manera, Chase había pasado las trampas que había colocado en la puerta de su casa y ahora lo tenía acorralado entre la mesa de la cocina y él.

-Mira, estoy muy halagado y toda la cosa que al fin te dignaste a mirarme-Si eso lo dijo sarcásticamente o no, Chase no tenía idea-Pero de verdad, yo ya no tengo tiempo para esto.-Dijo saliendo de su encierro en un movimiento que daría envidia a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Chase se alejó con un chasquido de la lengua, recargándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos-¿Y por qué no? ¿A caso el "o importantísimo ninja" va a estar muy ocupado con la guerra que acabó?

-La verdad sí-Dijo el chico mientras cortaba unas zanahorias, ignorando la burla-Pensaba guardar el secreto, pero como estás presionando tanto, te diré: Me ascendieron a capitán ANBU.

-¿¡QUE TE QUEEEE!

-Si, increíble que un gusano como yo haya llegado a una posición tan importante- Le dijo ácidamente mientras ponía a hervir el agua-Pero como debido a la guerra hay varios nukenin corriendo sueltos por allí, están ascendiendo a un montón de gente, yo incluido, a los grupos de ninja cazadores y poder cobrar dinero fácil.

Chase se quedó como en shock. ¿O sea, que ahora estaba aquí, en este mundo olvidado de la mano de Dios, sin poder regresar al suyo?

Se pegó una cachetada mentalmente. ¿Y qué si estaba aquí varado? Eso sólo le daba una mejor excusa para quedarse con su aprendiz. Iba a demostrarle, que aunque no fuera un ninja, él era igual de bueno o mejor que su sensei.

* * *

-3 meses después-

-¡Tadaima!-Gritó Jyoumiaku dejando su zurrón en un sofá y sentandose en otro.

-Bienvenido a casa-Le respondió Chase desde la cocina. Aunque detestaba ser usado como amo de casa, Shiiro le había dejado muy en claro que si no se hacía útil (léase: conseguía trabajo o ayudaba en la casa) lo dejaba de patitas en la calle. Y aunado a que ahora no era el único con una parte demoníaca, y Jyoumiaku ahora podía usar la suya bastante bien, excluyendo a sus sensei que podia volverlo picadillo en segundos, no quería antagonizar a su posible amante más de lo necesario.-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien, conseguimos a trece nukenin de una sola sentada.-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y agradeciendo el vaso de agua que le presentaba el guerrero.

-¿En serio?¿Cómo así?-Dijo el lagarto, decidiendo probar su suerte y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en los muslos del chico, forzando a éste a tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poderle hablar.

-Bueno, sabes que a veces se organizan unos pequeños torneos, parecidos a los exámenes chunin, para que ellos puedan ser contratados.-el otro asintió, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo-Bueno, Neji-san estuvo siguiendo la pista de varios nukenin, y consiguió que la mayoría de ellos se reuniría en uno de los puestos baldíos de Kiri.-El chico cerró los ojos, dejando que el toque del otro lo relajara. Chase ahora también le estaba masajeando la garganta, ronroneando al ver el signo de confianza y sumisión del otro-Lo único que hicimos nosotros fue hacer una redada antes que el torneo finalizara, y se atraparon solitos.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuánto es la recompensa?

-Mmm… Suficiente para unas buenas vacaciones, que me hacen falta. Un millón de ryo-Le dio una respuesta más directa al ver la contracción de ojo de Chase.

-Es bastante. ¿A dónde dices que vamos?

-La última vez que fui al País de Hielo, me dijeron que habían unas aguas termales muy buenas. Podríamos ir allí luego de ésta misión.

-Pensé que ya habías terminado-Le recriminó Chase, apartando sus manos del pelo.

-Yo también, pero al llegar, Naruto me pidió que aceptara una última misión antes de las vacaciones. Es sencillo, unos pobres yakuzas que querían plantar opio en el País de Fuego. Ahora se las verán con nosotros.-Dijo con una sonrisa feroz.

-Asegúrate de no regresaren una caja, ¿Si? No quiero que mueras antes que te haya despojado de tu virginidad-Le dijo Chase en broma

* * *

-2 semanas más tarde-

-Uzumaki, ¿Hay noticias de Jyoumiaku?-Le preguntó el dragón cuando fue a recoger su hitai-ite, luego de haber pasado el examen genin y ser ordenado como jounin debido a sus "habilidades"

-Nada aún Chase-san.-Dijo un deprimido rubio-Ya me estoy preocupando, se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo fácil. Pero ya lleva varios días sin reportarse.-Dijo mirando melancólicamente por la ventana

El dragón asintió y se alejó, tragando duro alrededor del nudo de su garganta.

-1 mes mas tarde-

Jyoumiaku abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el frío techo del hospital. Intentó mover la mano derecha pero un peso se lo impidió. Con la izquierda tuvo más suerte, y con ella se protegió los ojos del blanco incandescente que rebotaba de todas partes.

-¡Hasta que te despiertas, gusano!

El medio movió la cabeza hacia el lado, pero la migraña que lo asaltó no fue normal, así que cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuánto…?-Se interrumpió tosiendo levemente. Un pitillo se puso sobre sus labios, lo que el peloblanco agradeció al sentir el agua fria en su garganta.-Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Tres dias, Jyoumiaku. Esos tipos hicieron un buen número contigo. ¿No se suponia que esta iba a ser una mision fácil?

-No soy vidente Chase-le gruño el albino-¿Como coño iba a saber que tenían el apoyo de siete equipos de Iwa-nin? Fuí demasiado suertudo que pude escapar de allí, aunque fuera casi en trocitos.-Parpadeó-¿quién termino la mision?

-¿Casi te matan y tú estas preocupado por quien terminó esa estúpida mision?-Si no hubiera sido tan poco digno, Chase hubiera gritado de frustración.

Jyoumiaku giró la cabeza, dándole su mejor cara de 'Claro-que-me-preocupo-baka-es-MI-mision' -Yo NUNCA fallo, Chase. Bueno-suspiro-fallaba.

Un silencio se asentó entre ellos, balanceado entre incomodo y cómplice, hasta que el guerrero hablo de nuevo.

-Hablé con Uzumaki. Dice que en lo que salgas del hospital, tienes unas reservaciones en las aguas termales que me dijiste la última vez.

-Dile que muchas gracias.-dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a dormir. El ojidorado se le quedo mirando unos momentos más antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto el joven kage

-Preocupado por la misión-Gruñó Chase.

-Típico de el.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amarga-¿Qué dijo sobre las reservaciones?

-Te dice que muchas gracias.

Una dorada ceja se elevó-Fue tu sueldo el que las pagó. ¿No le dijiste?-silencio-Chase, tienes que dejar de lado el orgullo si quieres tener la mas ligera posibilidad de tener una relación con él.

-Lo sé

-¡Entonces por que no lo haces!

-Es difícil-Respondió después de un tiempo.

-Mira Young, Jyo ya no es el Jack que conociste. No va a esperar por tí, así que tienes que actuar YA. Si dejas que se recupere del shock de la misión, lo vas a perder. Ahora él sabe que no es invulnerable y que las cosas pueden salir mal, va a buscar consuelo, y más te vale que te elija a TI. No vas a tener una mejor oportunidad que ésta, así que no la desperdicies.

* * *

-Te gusta?-Le preguntó el pelinegro mientras le pasaba una copa de sake.

-Me encanta. De verdad necesitaba esto-Dijo Jyo tragándose el licor, hundiéndose un poco mas en el agua caliente. El otro asintió y tomó de su propia copa, al otro lado de la piscina. El blanco y frío panorama que se extendía bajo sus pies haciendo un excelente contraste con la calidez de las aguas termales en las que se encontraban actualmente.

-Luego de aquí, ¿qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó el pelinegro-Escuché que va a haber una presentación de títeres esta noche. O podríamos ir a esa presentación de Kabuki de la que tanto has estado hablando.

-Nah, la obra que quería ver ya la quitaron. Y francamente hoy sólo quiero regresar a la cabaña y dormir. Aunque si tengo tiempo, quiero ver si puedo reparar mi ePod y hacerlo correr con un jutsu eléctrico, ya casi lo termino-

-No-gruñó Chase atravesándolo con la mirada-Nada de inventos, jutsus o trabajo en general. Por Dios Jyoumiaku, es apenas el segundo día de TUS vacaciones.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero es que de verdad no me provoca salir, y tampoco me interesa acostarme a las 8pm.

-Pues pidamos servicio a la habitación y deja que yo me ocupe del resto.-Dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

-Y terminar violado con el culo partido? No gracias

-Aw... De veras crees que yo podria hacer algo asi?

Jyo le dio La Mirada

-Realmente tengo que responder eso?

* * *

-¡Mira ese! ¡Y ese! ¡Kami, viste ESE?

-Si Jyo, lo ví-Le respondió Chase dando otro mordisco a su calamar frito, riendo para sus adentros ante la mirada de total admiración que tenía el albino ante los fuegos artificiales.-Nunca antes habías visto un festival, ¿verdad?

-No, siempre estaba ocupado con misiones, y cuando regresé al otro mundo mis prioridades eran otras.-le respondió el chico sin apartar la mirada del cielo.-¿Tú has visto alguno?

-Varios. Son especialmente bellos los del lago Biwa, en Osaka.

-Eso me han dicho-Dijo mientras miraba la última bengala desaparecer. Se viró hacia el otro hombre-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé-Dijo Chase encogiendose de hombros, acabándose lo que quedaba del calamar-Es temprano aún, vamos a dar una vuelta y luego decidimos.

-Vale-dijo el ninja alcanzando al guerrero, caminando a su lado. El festival que hizo el hotel para celebrar el año nuevo era hermoso (aunque un poco alargado, considerando que ya estaban a 15 de enero). Numerosos puestos de atracciones estaban esparcidos a lo largo de la calle que llevaba hacia la montaña donde estaba ubicada la posada de las aguas termales. Toda la calle estaba iluminada por grandes linternas rojas redondas con escrituras para atraer la buena fortuna, junto con otras luces mas pequeñas de diversos colores. Gente en tanzen y kimonos bellamente adornados paseaban alegremente entre ellos, disfrutando de las distintas atracciones o la vista, mientras niños corrian entre ellos.

Ellos mismos llevaba puestas un par de tanzen, Chase vestía una en tonos de verde, con la capa interior verde musgo y la exterior verde profundo, adornada con hilos dorados en las costuras. Jyo, por otro lado, vestía una en tonos de grises y negros con bordados plateados que daban la ilusion de pelaje. Ambos llevaban sandalias ninja y portakunai escondidos en las mangas de sus vestiduras.

-Dango! Vamos a comer dango!-Dijo el joven cuando vió un puesto, arrastrando al dragón consigo. Chase se dejó guiar, y pronto estuvieron sentados en una mesa, dos platos de dango variado frente a ellos, y una botella de buen sake para tomar. Chase notó, para su alegría, que Jyoumiaku le estaba hablando como le hablaba a Naruto. En su cuerpo no había señales de tensión, como tampoco estaba la amable máscara tras la cual escondía su expresión en lo que él llamaba "modo ninja". Ahora, el albino estaba abierto a él, sin esconder sus tics, manías, o expresiones.

Esta noche lograría su cometido.

* * *

Eran poco antes de las tres de la mañana cuando Chase Young terminó de arrastrar a Jyoumiaku hacia su cama. El chico podia mantener su alcohol, pero 5 botellas eran demasiado para cualquiera.

El hecho que Jyoumiaku era un borracho muy, muy afectuoso no era fácil de ignorar, tampoco. Por los momentos, se contentó con hecharle una manta encima para mantenerlo caliente y comenzar a buscar remedios para la monumental borrachera que iba a tener mas tarde.

Suspiró. ¡Y había estado tan cerca! Todo había ido bien hasta la cuarta o quinta botella, cuando se propasó con las técnicas de seducción y Jyo, siendo el borracho cariñoso que era, prácticamente lo tiró encima de la mesa, provocando que fueran echados del local.

-Chaaaaseeee...-un par de brazos albinos le rodearon desde atrás, sobresaltándolo-¡Ven a dorrrrrmir comnigo!

-No

-Perrooooo Chaaase-lloriqueo el chico-¡hace frío!

-Usa una manta

-¡Eshtoy shoooolito!

-Estas borracho Jyoumiaku.-dijo el guerrero deshaciéndose del abrazo.-Vamos a ponerte de nuevo en cama.

Chase volvió a arrastrar al chico hacia la cama, pero en un movimiento sorpresivo, las posiciones fueron revertidas y EL terminó en la cama bajo el cuerpo del otro. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando unos ojos rojos lo vieron divertidos.

-¿Borracho, eh?

-¿Por qué? Si te hubieras esperado no hubieramos tenido que pasar por esto.

La sonrisa zorruna que le mostró le dio un mal presentimiento.-Porque esta es la única manera que quedases abajo.

Los ojos de Chase se abrieron como platos-¡De ninguna manera!

-Oh si, de ésta manera.-le dijo Jyo moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas.-Desde que me sobrepuse a ti, decidí que no me gustaba ser dominado.

Oh. Esto no era nuevo para Chase Young, pero viniendo de alguien que siempre habia visto como un pasivo era muy, muy nuevo.

-Asi que... ¿Vas a cooperar o necesito atarte?-le dijo provocativamente.

Chase sonrio-Haz lo peor que sepas, niño.

**_-Lemon-_**

El beso en respuesta fue rapido y furioso, usando dientes y lengua. Chase respondió con el mismo entisiasmo, aprovechando su posición para llegar a su trasero. Jyoumiaku gimió y en respuesta empujó sus caderas contra las de él.

Se separaron a tomar aire, Jyo arrodillándose con las piernas a cada lado de las de él. Comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su obi, agarrando las manos del otro guerrero cuando intentó ayudarlo.

-Paciencia Chase, paciencia.

Dejò caer la tela y la chaqueta quedò abierta. Jyo se la quitò y Chase pudo apreciar los brazos fuertes y el abdomen que se gastaba el chico. Pronto sintió su obi correr la misma suerte y estuvo expuesto a los ojos del albino.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue otro beso con el añadido de unas manos muy curiosas tocando toda la piel que podían. El respondió el favor con creces, pinchando las tetillas y extrayendo un muy ruidoso gemido que le indicó que iba en la direccion correcta. Una mano la dedicó a torturar esa piel mientras la otra trataba de zafar el hakama.

El ninja se dio cuenta y, abandonando la boca y besando el cuello, se deshizo de ambos pantalones, aprovechando de acariciar el premio que le esperaba. Ahora fue el turno de Chase de gemir cuando la cálida mano del albino envolvió su erección, masajeándola hasta que estuviera dura.

-De espaldas.

Chase lo fulminó con la mirada-¡De ninguna manera!

Jyo gruñó-Así se supone que duele menos, anda, date la vuelta.

-No. Yo ya no soy virgen, puedo contigo.

Suspiro-Como tu quieras, Chase.

Buscó un tarrito de vaselina en una de las gavetas de la mesilla de noche y se untó los dedos.-Ya se que no eres virgen, pero voy a ir poco a poco. Relájate y no dolerá.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡apresúrate!

El albinó tomó aire y masajeó primero la entrada. Una vez que ella estubo lo suficientemente lubricada para su gusto, con mucho cuidado, insertó un dedo.

El hombre lagarto se remoivió incómodo, hacía tiempo que no tomaba ese rol y había olvidado un poco como molestaba. Cuando entró el segundo dedo no pudo evitar gruñir por el incómodo estirón que sintió.

Jyoumiaku se dió cuenta y comenzó a acariciarlo para distraerlo. Brazos, pecho, abdomen, toda la piel fue tocada y besada con cuidado y cariño. Cuando sintió que la respiración se calmaba, metió el tercer dedo.

-Respira profundo Chase, pronto se va a sentir mejor.

-¡Deja de hablar y MUEVETE!-le dijo ente dientes.

Lentamente comenzó a sacar los dedos y a meterlos. Después de unos instantes agonizantes, Jyo tocó algo que hizo ver luces a Chase.

-¡Allí!

El otro asintió y comenzó a atacar ese punto una y otra vez, haciendo parecer que Chase estaba corriendo un maratón.

Cuando pudo moverse sin mucha dificultad, el albino sacó sus dedos y se posicionó en la entrada. El pelonegro cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en preparación del estirón.

Con un poco de presión los músculos cedieron y la cabeza entró. Una profunda respiración por parte de su compañero hizo que se detuviera para darle chance de acostumbrarse. Poco a poco y con mucha paciencia, pronto su longitud estuvo completamente adentro.

Pasó lo que para ellos fue una pequeña eternidad, hasta que Chase se relajó lo suficiente para que su seme se pudiera mover. Lo que siguió fue una cacofonía de gritos, gemidos y jadeos a medida que aumentaban el ritmo. Presión comenzó a formarse y, con un alarido de placer, esta se esparció como un rayo caliente por todo sus cuerpos cuando llegaron a sus climax.

**_-Fin lemmon-_**

Lentamente, Jyoumiaku bajó de su nube para encontrarse con un sudado, cansado, pero extremadamente satisfecho Chase Young.

-Para ser tu primera vez, no estuviste nada mal. Con un poco de práctica te volverás increible.

-¡Hn, gracias! ¿Supongo que tú serás el que me enseñe?

-Obviamente. Ahora, procedamos a la lección uno-dijo poniéndose sobre el chico.-Posiciones.

No hace falta decir que no salieron en todo el dia siguiente.

Cuando el par regresó a Konoha, Naruto lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a parte a su aprendiz para interrogarlo acerca de su vacación. Una vez que obtuvo respuestas satisfactorias a sus preguntas, emboscó al amante.

Dicho amante estaba comiendo dango cuando el Hokage se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

-Nos fue excelente.-dijo el chino con una sonrisa-No fue exactamente una confesión de amor a la luz de las velas, pero ya estamos juntos.

-¿Por su propia voluntad?

-Yo fui el uke.

-Oh. Esta bien entonces. ¿No hubo problemas?

-No.

-¿Y habrá problemas?

-...Trataré que no.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro-Excelente.

Ambos pagaron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

* * *

-3 años despues-

Jyoumiaku estaba estresado, la yukata que vestía se negaba a cooperar y ya de por sí iba tarde.

-¡Jyo! ¡Eso intento! Eso intento! ¡Woah!-se había enredado metiéndose el pantalón y terminó en el suelo.-¡Su madre!

-Venga Jyo, no es tan difícil. ¡Entiendo que estés nervioso pero esto es ridículo!

-¡Ya voy!-Terminó de amarrarse el pantalón y con un rápido nudo en el obi, se terminó de vestir y bajó.-¡Ya, vamonos!

-Finalmente-Ambos ninjas salieron como almas que lleva el shinigami, acortando la mayoría del camino por los tejados.

Luego de unos minutos de saltar po alli, llegaron al restaurant. El maitre los recibió en la puerta.

-¿Reservaciones?

-Uchiha y Young.

El maitre los miró de mala manera-Llegaron 5 minutos tarde.-Y los guió a su mesa donde dos pelinegros.

-¡Sasuke!-El rubio se lanzó a sus brazos. Sasuke lo besó, y después hizo sentarse al rubio. Tomados de la mano, la luz se reflejó en las idénticas bandas de oro que portaban.

-Hola Chase-Dijo el muchacho dándole un rápido beso.

-Hola Jyo.-Le dijo el ojidorado.-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Naruto rió mientras un muy avergonzado Jyo se cubrió la cara-Jyoumiaku estaba tan nervioso que tuvo problemas cuando se estaba poniendo la ropa.

-Está pasando demasiado tiempo contigo, entonces-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Oi! ¡Yo acepto ser despistado, pero así de torpe jamás! Sin ofender Jyo.

-Descuida.-Dijo un aún mortificado Jyo. Una vez que su novio lo convenció de baraj las manos de su cara, ordenaron un pato pekinés para comer todos.

Luego de la comida, Jyo se sorprendió cuando el mesero trajo una botella de champán, y más aún cuando Chase se levantó.

-Jyoumiaku: aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, quiero decirte que éstos últimos tres años han sido los mejores que he vivido. Por eso, quiero preguntarte en éste día tan especial: Shiiro Jyoumiaku, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

Si esto fuera un show, la quijada de Jyoimuaku estaría en el suelo, con ambos ojos del tamaño de platos soperos ante el espectacular anillo de diamante que le estaba ofreciendo su novio de tres años.

Pero como esto es la vida real, el joven se recuperó pronto de su shock y, con una gran sonrisa, tomó el anillo y se lo puso en su mano izquierda, para proceder luego a besar como nunca antes había besado a su prometido.

-Y en caso que haya alguna duda, eso es un si-Le dijo cuando se separaron. Luego, dirigiéndose al rubio-¿Me ayudas a planear la boda?

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa-Muy adelantado a ti, kohai. Está todo listo para que se casen tan pronto como la semana siguiente. Lo único que falta es que te pruebes el traje.

-Gracias. ¿Mañana en la mañana?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Jyo… ¡Hey, Jyo!-La voz de su sensei le hizo bajar de la nube en la que estaba. Volviendo a la tierra, se encontró con un par de traviesos ojos azules que lo miraron de arriba abajo.-Sabía que te verías bien en ese color. Y no es por nada, pero en serio deberías prestar más atención, ¡te vas a casar chico! ¡No puedes irte a Júpiter de esa manera!

Jyo le fulminó con los ojos-El burro hablando de orejas… Cuando tú te fuiste a casar con el Uchiha, te pasabas medio día haciendo cosas para la ceremonia y el otro medio pensando en la hermosa familia que iban a criar juntos.

-Era diferente, estaba emocionado.

-Sensei, él te propuso matrimonio _tres semanas luego que le rompieras todas las extremidades y lo arrastraras físicamente a Konoha._ No es exactamente la cosa más romántica del mundo.

-Meh, después que él solito dispuso de los restantes akatsukis como una forma de pedirme perdón, créeme que fue lo más cercano que Sasuke puede llegar a romántico.-al ver el ceño fruncido de su estudiante, bufó-¡Por favor Jyoumiaku! Sasuke se comporta, eliminó al akatsuki, deshizo el Taka, ayudó a terminar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y juró fidelidad a Konoha sobre el honor Uchiha. ¿No podrías darle una oportunidad?

-El simple hecho de que exista es una oportunidad.

-Ah, eres imposible.-le dijo negando con la cabeza.-Anda, vamos a llegar tarde.

Jyoumiaku asintió decidido. Siguiendo a su sensei, entró en la sala donde se iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, a través de la mayoría de la aldea quienes estaban gritando felicitaciones para que tuvieran una vida mejor.

Al final, Jyoumiaku se paró al lado de Chase, quien le sonrió y lo besó, aumentando el barullo de las personas mientras Naruto se posicionaba frente a ellos. Sonrió al ver que, en la primera fila, estaban sus mononokes, la pequeña Aoi, Konohamaru y Hanabi; junto a todos los amigos de su sensei.

El Hokage levantó la mano, comandando silencio-Queridos aldeanos, hoy la aldea de Konoha va a ver a dos grandes ninjas uniendo sus vidas…

Jyoumiaku escuchó es discurso de su sensei atentamente, pero en realidad, estaba pensando en el brillante futuro que ahora tenía oportunidad de disfrutar.

* * *

Aqui blueangel, trayéndoles el último capítulo de Renacer. Quiero darles a todos las gracias por su paciencia en esperar mis actualizaciones y por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta fumada mía. Gracias especiales van a:

-Fraku-chan: Por darme su apoyo durante la duración de éste fanfic, y por los hermosos dibujos que hizo en su relación. Chica créeme que sin tí ya hubiera abandonado la historia, quitado del sitio y vuelto a escribir. Eeste capítulo te lo dedico.

-Him666yGir: Porque aunque llegó a media historia, siempre me mandó un review por capítulo desde que la encontró, cosa que yo admiro porque por flojera siempre se me olvida hacerlo, por hacerme reír con sus reviews (especialmente en el que hablaba de spawn, tú sabes cual es ;-), y por aguantarse el Shonen-ai/yaoi de ésta historia (chamo te admiro).

-Shadir: Por su apoyo y palabras de aliento, ya que aunque sus reviews eran cortos siempre me inspiraban y me daban fuerzas para continuar.

Y en general gracias a todos los reviewers, por apoyar a éste, mi primogénito, mi bebé querido, que ha sido la primera historia seria que intenté (mis dos historias de YGO empezaron de oneshots y mutaron en... ESO), pero ésta es la primera historia que tenía planeada por capítulos. Hoy en día veo los primeros capítulos y me pregunto "¿Cómo pueden ellos decirme que escribía bien? ¡Eso está horrible!" lo que sube mi estima de los lectores, que se calaron esas atrocidades hasta el final. Por eso, gracias, muchas gracias por apoyar a ésta chica que éste año cumple 6 años en el mundo del fanfiction.

Ok ya suficiente lágrima, sólo me queda desearles un Feliz año 2011 y que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad.

Bluenagel, por última vez en "Renacer", LOG OUT!


End file.
